Une voiture oui mais
by Haldira
Summary: Alors qu'Edward et Bella sont fiancés, celui-ci lui à acheté sa voiture "d'avant". Pour une raison qui lui ai propre, elle n'apprécie pas le geste d'Edward ou plutôt le modèle blindé , donc elle décide de se trouver une nouvelle voiture... R : M
1. Décision

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Bonne lecture…

------------------

Assise dans la nouvelle voiture qu'Edward m'avait gentiment offerte après la « mort » de ma Chevrolet j'enrageai.

Ces hommes qui venaient de partir après avoir pris des millions de cliché du machin noir dans lequel j'étais disaient qu'elle résistait à des missiles ? Qu'un tank n'en viendrai pas à bout ?

Non là il exagérait. Pire il se moquait ouvertement de moi.

Je fulminai, je pestais, je me faisais honte aussi. C'était parce qu'il avait peur pour moi, qu'il savait que j'attirai les ennuis comme un aimant. Pourtant cette fois, sont attention m'était douloureuse.

Alors pour une fois, moi Bella Swan, allait changer mon char dassault contre autre chose, une autre voiture, quoi je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sure c'est qu'il me fallait quelque chose de surprenant. De … rapide, même si l'idée me faisait frémir et de couteux.

Certes je n'ai pas les moyens, mais mon « fiancé » (j'ai toujours du mal à le prononcer) en avait de l'argent. Mon futur… beau père aussi, il m'a même expliqué un jour comment se passait les finances de la famille, bien que je n'ai pas à m'en occuper, je devais le savoir au cas où.

Et bien voilà, maintenant c'était le moment. J'expirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage. Le fait qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées allait m'être précieux encore une fois. Il faut cependant que je parle à Alice.

C'est en soupirant une nouvelle fois que je mis le truc noir à roue en marche et rentrait dans mon futur chez moi.

Je suis arrivée à vitesse d'escargot à tel point que je vis Emmet mort de rire de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

Mon ange m'accueilli avec son sourire en coin qui me fait craquer et m'embrassa tendrement.

La soirée se déroula dans une douce allégresse. Tout était parfait.

Lorsqu'Alice et Jasper rentrèrent de leur chasse, je suivi ma meilleure amie dans sa chambre.

- Alice – marmottai-je

- hum

- heu j'aimerai que tu me rendes service… je voudrai faire une surprise à Edward… mais… - me mordant la lèvre inférieure je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, n'étant même pas sure qu'elle ai eue une vision de moi.

- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise au moins ?

Et flute elle à du voire quelques chose

- Non ! – m'écriai-je

- Je veux juste faire moi aussi un quelque chose pour Edward, le genre de chose qu'il fait pour moi, mais je veux, enfin je souhaiterai… qu'il soit … soufflé

- Je lui fis mon sourire le plus angélique, bien que je n'y croyais pas moi-même

- Je ne sais pas

- Alice s'il te plait, je te promets de ne rien faire d'imprudent, je veux juste le faire de mon côté, tu seras toujours la première au courant et si je dépasse les bornes et bien tu le diras à Edward ou à Jasper, même à Carlisle s'il le faut (la mention de l'ainé de la famille était toujours un atout), mais s'il te plait j'ai vraiment envie de le faire…

- Bon d'accord, mais je t'ai à l'œil !

Je lui sautais au cou pour lui faire un gros câlin

C'est ainsi qu'un plan se forma dans mon cerveau. Un plan que je voulais génial, si seulement je savais comment m'y prendre.

Seulement voilà, trois jours avaient passés depuis ma nouvelle résolution et je n'étais toujours pas plus avancée.

Edward étant parti chassé avec sa famille, je suis donc seule à la maison. Réfléchissant et tournant en rond dans la cuisine.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas demander de l'aide à Jacod… donc j'étais un peu coincée.

Pour une fois, Madame la chance était de mon côté. Le facteur m'apporta un colis (pour ma mère).

L'ayant ouvert, je découvre qu'il s'agit des livres de fin d'année de mon cursus en Arizona.

Le feuilletant distraitement, une photo m'interpella. Cette fille me rappela quelques choses…

A oui maintenant que j'y repense, elle avait failli m'écraser (et oui c'est une seconde nature chez moi d'essayer de passer sous les voitures), avec une superbe voiture, une comme je n'en n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

C'était elle, la fille dont j'avais besoin.

Notant son nom, son numéro de téléphone et son adresse (au cas où), je me précipite sur le téléphone, bien entendu je tombe sur le répondeur, baragouine mon histoire en espérant qu'elle ne me prenne pas trop pour une folle et lui laisse mon adresse au cas où elle souhaiterait me dire bonjour (même moi je ne me faisais pas confiance si je me laissai un message pareil).

**************

Les jours passait et je n'avais aucune nouvelle (bien qu'ayant laisser trois messages de plus sur le portable de cette fille). Ce que ça peut être frustrant. Je ne doutais pas qu'Edward savait que je lui cachais quelques choses.

Alice n'en savais pas plus, puisque je ne voulais pas d'elle sur ce coup là, elle ne m'aiderai pas non plus.

Voilà qui était des plus frustrants, si même votre meilleure amie refuse de vous aider.

Une journée de cours en moins au lycée de Forks et nous étions sur le parking Edward, Alice et moi prêt à monter dans la volvo grise.

- Zzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZzzzzzz ZZzzzzzz

- Oui

- Lily-Rose en ligne, oui j'ai bien eue tes messages, non je n'ai rien compris, et oui je veux bien te voir, je suis d'ailleurs à l'entrée de Forks, pourrait tu me dire ou tu te trouve afin que je ne tourne pas en rond pendant des heures…

- Heu….

Edward et Alice me regardant suspicieusement, je ne savais pas comment faire… me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, je réfléchi à toute allure mais comme toujours rien de concrètement réalisable me viens à l'instant.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Au lycée… de Forks… heu … à côté de la 4 voies

- J'arrive.

La communication coupée, je fis un sourire angélique à mes vampires préférés, Edward ayant les yeux couleur ébène, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Alice, tu te rappelle la conversation de l'autre jour ? heu… et bien c'est le moment…

Mon amour regarda sa sœur, un feulement venant du fond de sa poitrine montra qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse des cachoteries.

- Edward, tait toi et ramène moi à la maison

- Certainement pas !!! JE ne vais pas laisser Belle ici, seule !

Je me tassais sur moi-même quand une magnifique voiture s'arrêta derrière moi.

A en voir l'air qu'affichai à l'instant présent mon chéri, elle ne pouvait qu'être exceptionnelle. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée, Lily-Rose allait m'être d'une grande utilité.

Sortant de sa voiture, elle me fit un grand sourire, comme si nous étions amies depuis toujours. Belle, grande, rousse, les cheveux longs retenus par une queue haute tombant jusque ses fesses, la peau diaphane, elle s'approcha de moi, m'enlaçant pour me dire bonjour.

- Bella, ça faisait longtemps

Je rougis comme une tomate (bien sûr). Sans plus prêter attention à ma nouvelle famille, elle m'emmena jusque sa voiture. Prenant bien soin d'éviter de regarder Edward ou Alice, je baissai les yeux et m'installa confortablement. J'avais tout de même l'impression d'être assise par terre tellement la voiture était basse. L'intérieur était d'un rouge criard je ne n'appréciais pas particulièrement et me notait mentalement que je ne voulais pas la même chose pour ma future voiture.

Faisant un signe de la main à mon chéri et ma meilleure amie, Lily-Rose monta et parti en trombe. Roulant normalement.

- Ton petit ami nous suit

- Quoi ?!

- Je le laisse nous suivre ou je fonce ?

- Heu… (je me retourne pour la forme et vois la volvo qui nous colle au train) tu peux le … heu semer ?

Un grand sourire s'épanoui sur le visage de ma nouvelle amie.

- Je n'ai pas achetée cette voiture qui coûte la peau des fesses pour me faire coller le train par un suppositoire gris qui n'a rien sous le capot.

- Elle est très bien ça voiture

Je m'insurgeai pour la forme. De nouveau Lily éclata de rire

- En admettant que c'est le plus gros moteur, la version T5, la volvo de ton chéri faisant 230 ch, arrive à une vitesse maximale de 220 KM/h (136 MPH), note Belle que la superbe SLR Brabus dans laquelle ton fessier est assis, fait 660 ch pour une vitesse de pointe de 340 KM/h (211 MPH).*

- Alors avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'arrivera pas à nous suivre.

- Prête à avoir la frousse de ta vie ?

J'acquiesçai rapidement, n'osant réfléchir plus. J'affronterai la colère d'Edward de toute façon en rentrant. J'espère seulement qu'Alice arrivera à le calmer.

Enfonçant la pédale, je vis la volvo se faire distancer jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

Arborant un sourire plein d'arrogance, la rousse se concentrait sur la route, je me demandai bien ou m'emmenait-elle…

----------------------------------

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre… dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

*Les informations prises sur les autos sont vrai, vérifiées sur le net et existent vraiment.

Pour les connaisseurs et amateur du film, je pris le modèle d'Edward dans le film, il s'agit d'une volvo C30. N'ayant aucune idée du modèle précis utilisé, j'ai extrapolée et supposé qu'il avait choisi la plus grosse motorisation proposée par le constructeur.

Quand à la SLR Brabus, il s'agit de la fameuse SLR de Mercedes préparée par Brabus. Les infos sont aussi tirées d'internet. Il me fallait une voiture exceptionnelle pour en boucher un coin aux vampire et une personne (Lily-Rose) qui s'y connaisse suffisamment pour répondre aux attentes de Bella.


	2. Une soirée qui fini mal

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

Après la folle course de Lily-Rose, nous sommes enfin arrivées chez elle. Nous étions à présent assis dans le salon en train de siroter une limonade.

- Alors explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu as besoin de moi.

- Tu te rappelles de moi ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai un vague souvenir de toi sous mes roues et de ta maladresse légendaire. A part ça, je ne me rappelle pas qu'on soit amies

Sa réponse était franche et je l'appréciai d'autant plus.

- En fait j'ai besoin de ton aide et c'est justement parce que j'ai failli finir sous tes roues que je sais que tu es la personne la mieux placée pour m'aidée

- La personne la mieux placée, vraiment ? et ton entourage ? en quoi une inconnue pourrait te venir en aide mieux que ta propre famille ?

Son ton était limite cassant, d'ailleurs j'ai craint pendant un moment de m'être trompée…

- C'est juste que… enfin… je veux faire une surprise à Edward et si je ne le fait pas seule, la surprise risque d'être gâchée

Je baissais les yeux, quelques peut honteuse de mon attitude.

- Pour une surprise, il va être surpris, je me demande même comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas déjà là à défoncer la porte. Bella, il avait l'air tellement furax que j'ai craint pendant un moment, et s'il te plait ne le prend pas mal, qu'il allait me tuer… c'est bête mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eue

Décidément j'aime de plus en plus cette fille. Sa franchise me fait du bien. Je lui souriais pour la rassurée, savait-elle à quel point, elle était proche de la vérité ? Non je ne lui dirai jamais, je ne trahirai pas le secret de la famille Cullen.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, je me ferai pardonnée en rentrant

Je m'essayai de faire une moue séductrice, mais son haussement de sourcil me fit comprendre que j'étais mauvaise comédienne.

Méditant quelques minutes, elle me parla de nouveau.

- Alors ? pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

- Pour une voiture

Nouveau haussement de sourcil de sa part.

- Ecoutes, Edward m'a offert une mercedes je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais seulement quelle est blindée et qu'elle résiste à tout. J'apprécie son attention, mais ça n'est pas moi. Je voudrai trouvée une voiture différente, belle, rapide, honteusement chère…  
Et si je pouvais l'avoir avant le 10 août je serai au paradis

- Rien que ça ? deux mois pour trouver la voiture de tes rêves… qui ne soit pas blindée. Sais-tu seulement combien de voitures répondent à tes critères ?  
Pourquoi cette date ?

- On se marie le 13

- Drôle de conception du mariage, si tu le commence par des cachoteries

- Non se n'est pas ça, c'est un peu comme un cadeau de mariage, je veux quelques chose d'extraordinaire, quelques chose auquel il ne pensera jamais… un truc introuvable… mais que tu vas trouvée

- Evidemment…

Nous avons discutée encore pendant quelques heures. Vers minuit, alors que je commençais à tomber de sommeil sur sont canapé, elle me proposa de rester dormir. Je refusai poliment, lui demandant de me ramener car j'avais cours demain.

--------------------------

C'est vers les 3 heures du matin qu'elle me réveilla.

- Bella ? je vais où ?

- Continue tout droit et tourne à droite sur le chemin de terre

- Ben, voyons…

Certains bruits que faisait la voiture sur le chemin et la tête de Lily-Rose finirent de me réveiller.

Soupirant, elle arrêta le moteur devant la villa blanche des Cullen.

- Tu veux un café ? Tu ne vas pas rentrer comme ça, il est déjà tard tu sais…

La vérité, c'est qu'en bonne trouillarde que j'étais, je voulais retarder le moment de ma dispute avec Edward le plus possible. S'il avait été humain il dormirait depuis longtemps, mais comme il ne dort jamais.

- C'est une impression ou tu ne veux pas que je parte ?

Décidément, est-ce qu'un jour je vais pouvoir dire un mensonge et que quelqu'un me croit ? Rhhhhooooooo

- Aller, va, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me manger ton chéri !

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle me suit dans l'entrée. Ils sont tous là, Carlisle, Esmée (me regardant gravement), Alice et Jasper (ne me regardant pas du tout), Rosalie (un sourire aux lèvres), Emmet avachi sur sa belle, et Edward sur un fauteuil, imitation parfaite d'une statue.

L'ambiance était soudainement tendue, Lily toujours derrière moi. En bon bout en train qu'elle était (ce dont j'ignorai moi-même), elle me passa devant, un sourire ornant son visage.

- Bonsoir ! Bonne soirée non ? Vous voyez, je vous l'ai ramenée, vivante !

Elle a fait son discours me tenant la main et l'agitant aux yeux de tous, à croire qu'elle ramenait une poupée au magasin de jouet.

Lorsque qu'Edward vrilla son regard au sien, je senti son corps se contracter et trembler. Son visage se figea, devenant plus pale à chaque seconde, elle avait peur, je le sentais. Je me demandai d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne part pas en courant. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Je me rappelle de la fois ou à la cantine Rosalie m'avait retenu de son regard perçant. Je les regardai tour à tour mais personne ne daignait m'aider. Evidemment. J'ai réussi en une seule soirée à me mettre ma famille à dos. Avant que la panique me prenne et que Lily ne tombe dans les pommes je pris tant bien que mal la situation en main (plutôt mal que bien car j'allais devoir être méchante avec Edward ce me fit sentir encore plus mal).

- Ca suffit Edward !

Entrainant mon amie par la main dans la cuisine, une fois la porte fermée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, prise de violentes secousses. La seule pensée cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit fut d'appeler…

- CARLISLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bon d'accord crier n'était pas nécessaire avec des vampires, mais là j'avais vraiment peur. C'est la première fois que je voie quelqu'un dans cet état là. Pire j'étais responsable et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Elle est en état de choc

Sursautant car je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, moi aussi j'avais les nerfs qui commençait à me lâcher.

S'agenouillant à côté d'elle, il lui parlait doucement, essayant de la résonnée, de la faire revenir à la réalité.

Esmée était debout, un air inquiet sur son visage. Toute la famille étant debout derrière elle pour voir ce qu'il en retournait. Seul mon … enfin Edward n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil dans lequel il était.

Une série de réaction en chaine se déroula sous mes yeux quand Carlisle toucha la main de la Rousse prostrée par terre. Semblant revenir à la réalité, elle hurla de terreur.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!!!

Elle reculait instinctivement contre le mur. Toute la famille recula d'un pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle se leva comme un ressort, fila à toute vitesse dans sa voiture et parti en trombe.

Quand mon cerveau eu enfin analysé la situation (et c'est dur à 3 h 00 du matin), je gémis, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui prendre.

- Emmet, suit là … discrètement, assure toi qu'elle rentre bien chez elle.

Sans un bruit le brun s'éclipsa.

- Pourquoi ?

Avec un sourire condescendant, Carlisle me poussa jusque dans le salon, ou baissant les yeux je ne regardais pas mon chéri (enfin étais-je sa chérie ?) et m'assis sur le canapé.

- Nous sommes des vampires Bella, c'est le genre de réaction que nous produisons chez les humains. Ton amie doit être particulièrement sensible, elle à paniquer, elle était partagée entre son amitié envers toi et son envie de partir.  
Devant l'incompatibilité, son cerveau à… bloquer pour la protégée.

Jasper mettait tout son talent pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, malheureusement, les ondes furieuses d'Edward ne faiblissaient pas.

D'ailleurs, je pris le temps de le détaillé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaissait il faisait vraiment… vampire. Il était effrayant, les yeux ébène, son regard accusateur, son visage figé reflétait une colère sans fin. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, me traitant de tout les noms, il s'agissait d'Edward non d'un chien, je ne pouvais décemment pas avoir peur de lui.

Me levant j'avançai prudemment vers lui, tendant une main vers son visage. Il se leva, sans me porte plus de regard, jetant un

- Va te coucher tu as cours demain

Et il sorti de la maison.

Baissant la tête et affaissant les épaules, je monte les escaliers, comme un condamné à l'échafaud. Foutue idée à la noix, foutu esprit rebelle, crétine humaine faible.

Maintenant j'avais peur, peur de perdre ma vie encore une fois, peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir me plonger dans son regard ambre, peur qu'il me déteste plus qu'il ne m'aime, peur qu'il ne m'aime plus. Allais-je devoir annoncer à tout le monde que le mariage était annulé ?

Non ça n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas me quitter pour ça. Et puis je ne suis pas son esclave, je vais bientôt être sa femme et j'ai aussi le droit d'avoir mes idées, mes envies et mon jardin secret. Certes je me suis promis de ne plus jamais le blesser, mais là tout de suite j'en avais besoins de mon idée.

C'est tordu mais il faut que je le fasse, que je me prouve que je peux faire des choses par moi-même, que je peux être indépendante malgré ma dépendance d'Edward. Oui il le faut et je vais le faire. Je vais même garder mon époux et me faire pardonnée de toute la famille.

Oui j'allais faire ça… demain, enfin tout à l'heure…

Sur ces bonnes résolutions je m'effondrai sur le lit, pourtant mes yeux refusaient de se fermer, mon corps cherchant désespérément sa moitié absente…

--------------

**Pauline** : Merci, voici la suite j'espère quelle te plaira autant

**twilight33** : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre

**Ptibiscui : **Merci, pas de voiture ici mais dans le prochain promis


	3. Disputes

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

Vers 7h 00 du matin, Alice m'emmène prendre une douche avant d'aller en cours. Je n'ai pas dormi, mon esprit à cogité. Je la regardais avec des yeux suppliants.

- ça va aller Bella…

Sa voie claire se voulait rassurante. Me retournant, je me déshabille et rentre sous la douche, j'entends la porte se fermer. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, j'entreprends mes exercices de relaxation quotidiens. Je resterai des heures si je pouvais. Malheureusement je dois me résoudre à sortir de là quand mon lutin préféré menace de m'envoyer Emmet. Bien vu, ça me fait réagir au quart de tour. Un rire tonitruant venant de l'autre côté de la porte, je me doute qu'il était déjà là pour me mettre dans l'embarras. Un vague sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres. Donc ils n'étaient pas tous fâché contre moi. Ils m'aimaient encore un peu.

- Alice ?

- Dépêche toi un peu, on va être en retard, tes habits sont sur le lit.

- Merci

Evidemment elle n'était déjà plus là. Me préparant tant bien que mal, il est 8 h 30 quand j'arrive en bas. Le moteur de la voiture tourne déjà. Alice c'est installée à l'arrière et la portière avant droite est ouverte.

Le voyage jusqu'au Lycée est une vrai torture. Edward ne me regarde pas, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister. Son visage toujours figé dans sa colère. J'aimerai pouvoir parler, dire quelques choses, m'excuser… mais rien ne viens. Alors j'attends, qu'il parle, qu'il prenne la parole en premier, qu'il hurle, qu'il casse quelque chose… mais rien, juste cette attitude de statue figée.

La journée se passa ainsi, faisant semblant, il ma tenu la main toute la journée, me trainant derrière lui d'une salle de cours à une autre. S'assit en face de moi à la cantine. Mais toujours aucune parole. Parfois le fait qu'il ne puisse lire mon esprit était contrariant… Je m'énervais sur ce fait, car cela devait se voir sur mon visage quand Angela me mima un vague « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » et je lui répondis en haussant les épaules. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant d'avoir un cerveau imperméable à tous les pouvoirs des vampires. Qu'elle plaie.

Attendez, non pas tout les vampires, Alice elle peut me voir, enfin me projetée pourvue que je l'ai décidée. Et Edward peut lire les pensées d'Alice. Alors si je pense, enfin si je me décide… Alice le verra, Edward aussi et…

Alors c'est décidé, si Edward ne me parlait plus c'est qu'il ne m'aimait plus, et s'il ne m'aimait plus, je n'étais plus moi-même donc il ne servait à rien de restée vivante plus longtemps. Comme il ne me parlait plus, je n'aurai pas à lui dire que ce soir je vais aller à La Push, retrouvée ses falaises… je m'imaginai très bien sautée.

Les yeux d'Alice se voilaient, Edward retiens sa respiration avant de me regarder de nouveau. Avec une rapidité surprenante il me traina par le poignet vers la Volvo, je suis sure qu'il se retenait de courir.

Faisant volte face, je lui rentrais dedans de plein fouet et deux bras puissant se refermaient sur moi.

- Jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends je ne te laisserai mourir ! J'ai failli te perdre une fois, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

On sentait la puissance de ses sentiments dans le velours de sa voix. Son souffle froid sur mon visage. Un petit sourire vient flotter sur mes lèvres. L'ambre de ses yeux se figea instantanément, attendant que je parle. Préférant une étreinte aux mots, je me blotti contre lui, le serrant de toutes mes forces, sachant qu'il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Pourquoi se sourire ?

- Tu me parles

Je sens son corps se raidir, je m'accroche autant que je peux, mais je me laisse encore avoir par le coup de la lave incandescente de son regard. Je ne peux me détacher de lui.

- Bon Dieu Bella ! As-tu une seconde pensée à ce que j'ai ressenti ? De ce que tu m'as fait ? J'ai failli tuer la moitié de la ville pour te retrouver ! Non mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête pour me faire un coup pareil ? Même l'épaule d'Emmet n'est pas sure de te pardonnée ! Non d'un chien Bella !

- Tu m'aimes !

Voilà une affirmation qui parut le désarçonné pendent un cinquième de seconde, avant qu'il se reprenne comme toujours. Me faisant ce sourire en coin auquel je n'étais pas fichu de résister, il me serra contre lui, j'essai bien de me débattre en vain.

- Vas-tu répondre à ma question oui ou non ?

- C'est quoi la question ?

Autant jouer la cruche le temps d'inventer un mensonge plausible, même s'il n'allait pas me croire vue que je ne savais pas mentir.

Tiens il soupire… inspire, vrille son regard sur le miens. Ohhhh je ne vais jamais y arriver s'il continu à me regarder comme ça…

- Qui est cette fille ? Pourquoi es-tu partie avec elle ? Que comptes-tu faire comme bêtise ? et surtout pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit ?

Son regard toujours accroché au miens, mon cerveau semble comme déconnecté, je me perds dans ces lacs couleur miel… seul quelques mots semble se rendre jusqu'à une partie encore en fonctionnement… fille… partie… bêtise…

- Fille ? – ma voie n'est qu'un murmure

- Rousse…

Je me mords la lèvre, bien sur ça me dis quelques choses. Avec un hoquet de stupeur je me reprends.

- Lily-Rose !

- Ravi de le savoir

Fermant les yeux je me débats pour qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il fait à contrecœur visiblement. J'attrape mon portable, cherchant désespérément un L dans mes contacts… foutue technologie qui ne marche jamais quand on a besoin d'elle.

Dans ma peur de perdre Edward, j'avais complètement oubliée Lily, elle ne devait pas être bien, elle devait se poser des milliards de questions. Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, j'espère qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est bien rentrée chez elle.

Les émotions doivent se lire sur mon visage, j'entends mon ange me rassurer.

- Emmet la suivie jusque chez elle, elle est rentrée entière…

- Oh toi, hein !

Nous ne nous sommes pas encore réconciliés, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, c'est lui qui avait mis mon amie dans cet état là. Bizarrement, il se contente de hausser les épaules.

- Aller, aller répond…. Pourquoi elle ne répond pas ? Edward pourquoi elle ne répond pas ? Tout ça c'est ta faute, si tu n'avais pas agit comme, comme, et bien comme…

- Comme ?

Je me contente de lui jeter un regard noir, apparemment il ne lui fait pas grand effet car il éclate de rire. Le téléphone accroché à mon oreille, j'attends toujours, piétinant sur place. Pourtant il me susurre à l'oreille qu'elle n'est peut être pas chez elle. Qu'il n'y a que nous pour avoir séché les cours…

Je raccroche piteusement mon appareil, ronchonnant, les répondeurs ne sont pas fait pour les chiens et que c'est toujours utile.

- Comme ?

Apparemment il n'était pas prêt de lâcher le morceau. Je vais devoir encore faire l'andouille en espérant que mon « andouillerie » l'attendrisse un peu et qu'il oublie ce que j'allais lui dire. Je ne voulais pas me disputer encore. Je voulais un câlin, un Edward qui oublie cette histoire et me prenne dans ces bras. J'étais même prête à faire le tour de Forks à fond de train sur son dos tiens, s'il le fallait… c'est ça je vais lui proposer.

- Tu m'emmènes ?

Il hausse un sourcil, ce que ça peut être sexy quand il fait ça. Nom d'un chien ! Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose, il le sait en plus, il en abuse !

Pourtant il déverrouille la Volvo et m'ouvre la portière passagère, comme d'habitude.

Je secoue la tête lui signifiant que je ne voulais pas monter, et murmure en rougissant

- Ton dos

Il esquisse ce sourire en coin que je lui aime tant. M'attrapant par la taille il m'assoie sur le siège de son véhicule, claquant la porte, marmonnant à toute vitesse, j'ai cru comprendre « les humains ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle il démarre en trombe.

- Bella, tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais te porter sur mon dos alors qu'on est au Lycée ! Tu ne veux pas non plus que je passe une annonce dans le journal local indiquant _« Les vampires sont arrivé : Venez voire la famille Cullen ils vous attendent pour dîner »_

- Ce n'est pas drôle Edward !

- Non tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas.

- Ou tu m'emmène ?

- A la maison, puisque tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, tu vas peut être répondre à celles de Carlisle.

- Pardon ?!?!?!

- C'est mon père Bella, tu vas donc avoir droit à une conversation, Père-Future-Femme-du-Marié

Me dévoilant un sourire à faire pâlir le mannequin de chez Colgate, il enchaina avec une moue peut encourageante.

Je gémis en arrivant, il ne manqua rien au son qui venait de sortir de ma gorge et c'est en souriant de toutes ces dents blanches (comme un gamin devant un cadeau de noël) qu'il me traina (et oui j'avais beau ne pas bouger les pieds j'avançais quand même) à allure humaine (à croire qu'il faisait durer le plaisir rien que pour faire augmenter mon anxiété) dans la maison.

Dans l'entrée je croisais le regard contrit d'Esmé, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de Rosalie, et ne put voir le visage d'Emmet qui avait la tête baissé.

Devant le bureau du patriarche des Cullen, je tentais de repousser un peu l'échéance.

- Je peux avoir une minute d'humanité ?

- Non !

Sans plus re cérémonie, j'entends un vague « Entrez », j'hésite entre m'accrocher au chambranle de la porte et me mettre à genoux et implorer le pardon d'Edward. Une chose n'a pas changée depuis que je suis toute petite, je suis une vrai trouillarde. Muée par un instinct de conservation que je ne me connais pas, je m'accroche à la porte. Sentant une résistance de ma part, Edward pouffe de rire, m'attrape et m'assoie sur la chaise face au Docteur.

- Mon amour, il ne va pas te manger, juste te mordre.

Fier de son effet, il sort du bureau, je l'entends descendre les escaliers (comme un ours, j'en suis sure qu'il le fait exprès) et prendre un fou rire. Me tassant un peu plus sur ma chaise, je me retourne vers un dieu grec* levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête. Je comprends qu'il le fait à vitesse humaine, en tant normal je n'aurai même pas eue le loisir de voir ça.

- Bella, la prochaine fois aurait tu l'obligeance de nous avertir s'il te plait. Non pas que les visites « humaines » ne nous fassent pas plaisir, mais au moins ça nous évitera une catastrophe comme il s'en est passé hier. Nous sommes peut être végétariens mais nous n'en restons pas moins des vampires. De plus la colère d'Edward était palpable à des millions de kilomètres, même toi aurait du t'en douter. Si je l'ai laissé faire c'est uniquement pour te donner une leçon. Tu pourras toujours inviter des ami(e)s, cependant il y a des précautions à prendre. Je sais que tu as confiance en nous et je t'en remercie, je sais aussi qu'il est difficile pour toi de comprendre notre nature, nos sentiments, nos besoins, nos instincts. Ne m'oblige surtout pas à te rappeler ce qu'il c'est passé lors de ton dernier anniversaire avec Jasper.

Si j'avais eue une pelle sous la main, j'aurai moi-même creusé ma tombe. En même temps au second étage, même avec une pelle j'aurai eue du mal à creuser quoique ce soit.

Baissant les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, je me sentais honteuse, je les avais mis en danger, je les avais tentés. La maintenant, je me sentais mal, j'avais de moins en moins à respirer. Je cherchais les mots juste pour m'excuser, mais n'en trouvait d'autre que

- Pardon…

- Ne te flagelle pas Bella, il faut juste que tu sois vigilante, malgré nos apparences, nous ne sommes pas humains.

- Je voulais pas… je … je … veux seulement faire un cadeau… à Edward… quelques chose pour lui… je … peux pas dire… avec son don… il le saurait… - secouant la tête je pleurai à chaudes larmes. Quand bien même, je dois m'accrocher à mon idée, je me dois de le faire seule (enfin presque) je dois être capable de le surprendre, peut être même cela lui fera t'il plaisir.

- Pas de bêtise hein ?

- Non

- Promis ?

- Oui

- Bella… - il se trouvait debout à côté de moi, une main sur mon épaule

- Promis, pas de bêtise

Dans un élan que je ne compris pas moi-même, je me vautrais contre lui, comme une petite fille qui demande pardon à son père parce qu'elle à fait une grosse bêtise. Accrochant mes mains dans son dos, tirant sur son pulls beige, marmonnant des pardons, pardons à qui mieux mieux.

-------------------------

* Oui je sais j'y suis allée un peu fort pour décrire Carlisle Cullen, mais que voulez vous c'est mon personnage préféré, étant aussi fan de l'acteur je me suis permise une folie. Je vous rassure Bella adore son Edward plus que tout au monde. ^^ (je tenais à le préciser avant de me faire lyncher)

-------------------------

RAR :

**chelha ()** : Merci pour les compliments qui me font plaisir. Voici le nouveau chapitre… Biz

**twilight33 ()** : Merci. Voici un petit retour en arrière pour Bella (qui n'est toujours pas très courageuse) mais dans le prochain chapitre, on reprend les activités… et les voitures… voitures et encode des voitures… Biz

**Pauline** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite. Biz


	4. Malchance quand tu nous tiens

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Note de l'auteur : je suis en train de faire un Blog pour cette fic ou les photos des voitures dont je parle seront présente car je me doute que tout le monde ne passe pas sont temps à chercher des photos de véhicules de collection sur le net ! Bizzz

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

_Dans un élan que je ne compris pas moi-même, je me vautrais contre lui, comme une petite fille qui demande pardon à son père parce qu'elle à fait une grosse bêtise__. Accrochant mes mains dans son dos, tirant sur son pulls beige, marmonnant des pardons, pardons à qui mieux mieux._

Carlisle Cullen avait beau être le « père » de cinq « adolescents », il n'avait jamais vraiment été père, alors je coup du câlin, ça il ne l'attendait pas. Voilà 10 minutes que j'étais en train de détruire son pull en cachemire avec mes larmes et mes poings serré dans son dos. Je sentais le malaise monté en lui, pas qu'il veuille me « boire », plutôt qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire face à ma crise de larme. Je sais qu'il faut que je le lâche, mais là tout de suite je ne peux pas, je veux vraiment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux aucun mal à se famille, je veux qu'il sache que je ne fait rien d'idiot (enfin je crois), je veux qu'il comprenne que je tiens à lui et à toute la famille. Alors je m'accroche, comme un panda à son arbre. Voilà, Carlisle Cullen sera mon arbre dans ma nouvelle vie après le mariage. Je vais même l'initié, lui et Esmé à l'art du câlin parent / enfant !

Noyée dans le pull du blond, je n'ai pas entendu la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, et donc je n'ai pas vu que toute la famille était derrière la porte en train de regarder la scène.

- Edward…

Le ton ressemblait à une supplique

- Bella ? – sa douce voix de velours parvient jusque mes oreilles

En réflexe re me serrait encore plus contre mon arbre. Ce n'est certainement pas la réaction qu'escomptait le docteur, car un rire tonitruant venant d'Emmet fit trembler les murs du bureau et un flash apparu !

- Pour l'album de famille !

Cette fois c'étais la voix d'Alice (qui était revenue du Lycée).

- Bella, chérie, veux tu lâcher Carlisle s'il te plait

Je sens l'odeur d'Edward, cette douce odeur, il est derrière moi, ces mains longeant mes bras afin de défaire la prise que j'avais sur ce pauvre pull. Je me laissais faire. Une fois décrochée je me blotti contre lui. J'entends un faible soupire à côté de moi.

- Désolée…

Et ma crise de larme repartie de plus belle…

----------------------------

Quelques jours avait passés, j'ai eue du mal à reprendre contact avec Lily-Rose, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle avait peur.

Elle n'était pas prête à venir à la villa blanche et je n'étais autorisée à aller jusque chez elle, ce qui posait un sérieux problème. La rousse n'était pas contre m'aider mais elle ne voulait pas le faire dans mon environnement. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

C'est donc à Port Angeles que nous nous retrouvâmes pour parler voiture, enfin surtout elle parce que moi je n'y connais toujours rien.

- Tu as les photos ?

- Oui, les voilà

- Mercedes SL 55… hum AMG…

- Celle de Carlisle, ça c'est celle de Rosalie

- M3, mouais peut mieux faire

- Déjà qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup alors s'il te plait de va pas critiquer sa voiture…

- Elle est rouge !

- On dirai une insulte

- Une M3 c'est bleu, pas rouge !

- Parce qu'il y a un code couleur pour les voitures ?

La réplique était partie toute seule, comme ma voix était partie dans les aigus. Ce qui fit rire mon amie. Pourtant elle réfléchissait à ma question.

- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai des principes, c'est juste que c'est connu la couleur de peinture bleu M3, comme le rouge pour Ferrari

- Oh !

- Ensuite…

- La Jeep d'Emmet

- Hum

- La Porsche d'Alice

- Jaune ?

- Oui

- Ok

- Oh arrête, la couleur d'une voiture n'a pas vraiment d'importance ! tiens voilà les deux voitures d'Edward

- Ohh le suppositoire gris… et ahhh intéressant une Aston ! Joli modèle, enfin un qui à du goût !

- Mouais

- Quoi ?

- Voilà ma voiture

Pendant qu'elle buvait un peu de son chocolat chaud, je lui donnais la photo de mon tank, l'effet de manqua pas, elle s'étouffa en buvant. Lui faisant un pauvre sourire, je réplique

- Tu vois, toi aussi ça te fait de l'effet

- Tu roules en S600 et tu te plaint ?!

Elle me fait de gros yeux ronds.

- Mais elle est blindée !

- C'est la voiture la plus sure au monde !

- Comme si un missile allait me prendre moi Bella Swan pour cible ! J'ai pas besoins de ça. Je préfère encore le suppositoire d'Edward !

- Bella tu attire les problèmes comme un aimant, je pense qu'il veut… et bien…

Devant l'absurdité de ce qu'elle pensait, elle prit un fou rire qui dura plus de 5 minutes. Je ne sais plus ou me mettre. Déjà les gens admirent le machin noir qui me sert de voiture et maintenant ma nouvelle amie qui se fout littéralement de ma poire à cause d'elle. Décidément, le cadeau de mon vampire de mari ne m'apportait rien de bon.

- Quand tu auras fini…

- Désolée, c'est juste qu'effectivement, il exagère un peu sur le côté sécurité. Bon je sais ce qu'ils ont comme voiture, tu es sure qu'ils n'en n'ont pas d'autres ?

- A priori non, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans le garage, juste une moto.

- Et il y a quoi là sous la bâche ?

- Heu… ma voiture d'après… le mariage

- Je vois

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Je vois ce que c'est, il ne se moque pas de toi ton homme

- Oh et c'est quoi ?

- Si je te le dis, ça gâcherais la surprise

- J'aime pas les surprises de toute façon

- Bella, tu tiens réellement à ce qu'il me tue ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Non Edward ne ferait jamais ça !

- Ben tiens !

- Il était en colère !

- Et tu crois qu'il va réagir comment s'il s'aperçoit que tu sais ce que tu n'es pas censé savoir sachant que tu ne connais rien à ces choses là !

- Edward n'est pas méchant !

- Non il à juste voulu me bouffer !

- Il faut tout de suite que tu exagère, il a eu une réaction disproportionné je te l'accorde, mais de là à te vouloir du mal, il y a un monde.

- Je l'ai vu !

- Tu as vu quoi au juste, il ne s'est même pas approché de toi !

- Bella, il **VOULAIT** me tuer, je l'ai ressenti, dans ma tête, dans mon corps…

- Tu veux bien arrêter d'exagérer oui !

- Bella, si je suis là c'est uniquement parce que j'essaie de ne pas devenir complètement folle. Je suis terrorisée, je passe mon temps à regarder derrière moi, il ne se passe pas un soir sans que je ne sois obligée de prendre des somnifères pour pouvoir dormir, sinon je fais des cauchemars et me réveille en hurlant.

- Oh, je ne savais pas… mais tu sais Edward n'est pas méchant, les autres non plus, ils sont vraiment adorable, et si tu connaissais Alice, je suis sure que tu l'adorerais !

- On change de sujet tu veux ?

J'opinai de la tête, mais je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, elle ne les connaissait pas, mais je la convertirai à la Cullen-Family ! J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle ressent, ne l'ayant moi-même jamais éprouvée, mais je vois dans ces yeux qu'elle à peur. Il va falloir que je leur en parle, il faut trouver une solution, je ne veux pas que mon amie perde les pédales à cause de moi.

- Bon alors tu la vois comment ta voiture ?

- Je ne sais pas, je voudrai qu'elle fasse pâlir d'envie Edward, j'aimerai qu'elle soit rare et rapide, tu vois une avec un insigne sur le capot que personne connaît !

- Un carrossier spécialisé donc ?

- Hein ?

- Ok, ensuite un budget ?

- Non

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là, grande, petite ???

- Rare !

- Rare dans le genre débrouille toi pour trouver quelques chose pourvu qu'il en mette plein la vue et que je ne vois pas du tout ce à quoi pourrai correspondre ce « rare » ?

- Exactement

- Volant à gauche ou à droite ?

- Parce qu'il existe des volants à droite ?

- Boite auto ou manuelle ?

- Attend, attend, je t'arrête tout de suite ! je veux une voiture, rare, rapide, hors de prix, qui mette plein la vue, avec un volant, des pédales et un gros bruit quand on accélère !

- Boite manuelle donc

Haussant les épaules je me range à sont avis

- Pour faire ronflé le moteur c'est plus facile, oh là là !

- Tu as des idées ?

- J'avoue que j'en ai plein d'idées

- Raconte !

- Procédons par ordre, Mercedes on va oublier, ils en ont déjà deux, Aston faisant parti du Groupe BMW, ça fait deux aussi. Il à un surnom Edward ?

- En quoi ça à de l'importance ?

- Pour me donner une idée…

- Mon ange

- A ben non là rien ne viens… Ecoutes, je vais faire une présélection, et je te rappelle d'accord ?

- A une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Il y a quoi là-dessous ?

- Bella !

- Un indice, rien de plus !

- Un cheval cabré ! ca te va ?

- Oui ! mais c'est tout ?

- Tu veux vraiment organiser mon enterrement avant ton mariage ?

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible parfois !

Me levant je sors les clefs de la voiture d'Edward, et oui par un odieux chantage, j'ai réussi à obtenir de mon ange qu'il me prête sa voiture grise, à contrecœur certes, mais j'ai échappée à mon tank pour aujourd'hui.

Etant énervée, je n'avais pas vu le plot en béton qui était derrière la voiture, quand j'ai reculé un bruit sourd de tôle froissé m'est parvenu aux oreilles. M'arrêtant brusquement, je sors de la voiture et entend Lily exploser de rire. Naturellement Edward me ne prêtera plus jamais ça voiture après ça, je venais d'emboutir l'arrière.

- Va falloir que tu avances maintenant

La rouquine était hilare à côté de moi

- C'est pas drôle

Remontant dans l'habitacle, j'enclenche la vitesse et avance doucement. Le cri de la carrosserie sur le béton me fait hérisser les poils sur la tête.

Je sors une nouvelle fois et vois le pare choc arrière par terre en deux morceaux et le coffre encastré en un V inversé vers l'intérieur de la voiture.

- Je vais avoir du mal à lui cacher ça hein ?

- Bah, je vais serrer le budget de la tienne et lui en trouver une autre de voiture !

- Comment je vais lui explique ça ?

- Mon ange, tu sais que je t'aime, tu m'aimes aussi n'est-ce pas ? Alors promet moi de ne pas te fâcher…

Elle avait pris un ton mielleux à souhait, m'imitant et m'implorant d'un regard empli de larme

- Ouais… bon tu m'appelles d'accord ?

Je monte dans la voiture quand elle toque à ma vitre

- Tu as oubliée quelques choses !

Pointant du doigt les morceaux de la Volvo encore à terre après avoir perdu le combat contre le béton, je les jette rageusement sur la banquette arrière et prend la direction de la villa des Cullen, réfléchissant au moyen le plus sure de faire passer la pilule à mon chéri. Pour me laisser du temps, il fallait que je range la voiture au garage. Oui j'allais ranger la voiture au garage.

Le trajet du retour c'est fait dans le calme et l'angoisse en même temps, je me sentais assez bizarre. Ouvrant la porte du garage avec la télécommande je m'engouffre dedans, ce que n'ai pas prévu c'est que quelqu'un soit assez masochiste pour garer sa moto à l'emplacement de la voiture d'Edward. N'ayant ni les réflexes d'un vampire, ni celle d'un être humain normal mais seulement d'une fille maladroite, j'appui un peu trop fort sur le frein et les roues se bloquent glissant sur la terre du chemin.

Avec l'élan de la voiture pas moyen de s'arrêter, c'est donc dans un bruit assourdissant que je fais mon entrée dans le garage, la moto, oh mon dieu c'est celle d'Edward en sandwich entre la Volvo (enfin ce qu'il en reste) et le mur du fond.

Une fois le véhicule arrêté, je relève la tête et je vois 14 yeux de vampires me fixer incrédule.

Me tapant la tête contre le volant, je râle contre le destin qui m'en veut, qui met des embuches sur ma route. Si je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer l'état de l'arrière de la voiture à Edward, je n'aurais rien à dire quand à l'avant. Peut être tout n'était pas aussi noir que je me le représentais en ce moment…

-------------------------------

**Ptibiscui**: Bonjour, et voici la suite du Câlin de Carlisle… j'espère que ça te plaira, et je pense pouvoir surprendre ce cher Edward (enfin j'espère)

**Pauline** : Merci d'être fidèle à ma fic ça me fait vraiment plaisir, voici la suite. Bizzzz

**twilight33** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir, je dois avouer que le titre est venu tout seul, pas facile de faire de l'humour vampirique. Même si ce n'est pas facile j'essaie de coller à la personnalité des personnages. Voilà, j'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre de plaira. Bizzzz


	5. Frustrations

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Note de l'auteur : je suis en train de faire un Blog pour cette fic ou les photos des voitures dont je parle seront présente car je me doute que tout le monde ne passe pas sont temps à chercher des photos de véhicules de collection sur le net ! Bizzz

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

_Me tapant la tête contre le volant, je râle contre le destin qui m'en veut, qui met des embuches sur ma route. Si je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer l'état de l'arrière de la voiture à Edward,__ je n'aurais rien à dire quand à l'avant. Peut être tout n'était pas aussi noir que je me le représentais en ce moment…_

Piteuse, en ce moment même je me sentais piteuse, et rouge de honte. Sachant que je ne peux rester éternellement dans cette voiture j'essaie de sortir, malheureusement la portière ne s'ouvre pas.

Avec horreur je vois que la carcasse du véhicule dans lequel je suis assise « repose » contre la Mercedes de Carlisle. J'étais vraiment damné des dieux !

Deux solutions s'imposèrent à moi, soit le toit ouvrant, soit la portière droite. J'opte pour la portière droite. C'est alors que quelque chose me frappe (au sens figuré), le silence, pas un cri, pas un rire.

Je relève la tête et regarde le tableau devant moi, ils sont tétanisés, la comparaison avec des statues est facile. Je crois qu'ils attendent que je sorte…

Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller… comme on dit.

J'ouvre donc la portière, m'emmêlant les pieds dans le levier de vitesse, m'affale contre le siège envoyant valsé la porte contre, la portière de la BMW de Rosalie. Il ne s'est fallu d'un millionième de seconde avant d'entendre hurler.

**- NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE ! TU NE VEUX PAS UN BULLDOZER NON PLUS POUR DETRUIRE LA MAISON ! ABRUTIE D'HUMAINE DEGENEREE !!!!**

Celle là je ne l'avais pas volée. Une fois sortie du cadavre gris, je me redonne constance en lissant mon tee-shirt.

**- JE VAIS LA TUEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Venant de Rosalie qui ne m'aime pas, je peux comprendre…

- J'en suis !

Venant de Jasper, je prends un coup, on ne se connaît vraiment après tout…

- Va pour moi aussi

Je gémis, commençant vraiment à me demander s'ils plaisantaient ou non, si Emmet s'y met aussi je vais mourir et vite et dans d'atroce souffrance, Edward ne me regarde pas, dans un élan de désespoir je regarde Esmé

- Je ramasserai les morceaux

Sa voix douce me fit serrer le cœur, son visage n'exprimai rien, paniquant légèrement je recule d'un pas, même si avec un peu de chance j'arrivai à courir vite, sans m'étaler par terre je n'avais aucune chance fasse à un… deux … trois … quatre… non cinq vampire

- Carlisle – tentai-je

Celui-ci inclinant sa tête vers sa femme murmura un « je t'aiderai », non ils ne pouvaient pas me faire ça, pas à moi, Edward ne le permettrai pas, ne les laisserai pas faire et Alice non plus

- Alice…

Mon ton se voulait suppliant, ce qu'ils pouvaient tous faire vampire en ce moment même ! Bon d'accord ils étaient des vampires…

- Ca va aller Bella, ça ira vite, tu n'aura presque pas mal

Quoi !? Presque pas mal ! Mais enfin comment ma meilleure amie pouvais me dire ça, je recule un pas de plus… Edward aide moi ! Mon cœur hurle de désespoir pourquoi ne me regarde t'il pas ! Ohé Edward ta famille va me tuée !

- Edward… aide moi

- Tu as détruit ma **_VOLVO_** ?!

Pas bon du tout, comme mué par un seul instinct, un seul vampire, ils se penchent en avant, grognant comme pour passer à l'attaque, je sens la panique me submergée, je vais mourir, pour une banale histoire de voiture, j'ai survécu au départ d'Edward, à mon passage en Italie chez les Volturi, à une vampire folle furieuse qui voulait me tuée et je vais mourir à cause d'une voiture, enfin trois pour être exacte et d'une moto.

Le grognement se fait plus fort, avant que j'esquisse le moindre geste, je ne retrouve projetée dans l'herbe, un bruit d'éboulement de rocher qui vient de se percuter me résonne dans les oreilles. Etonnamment je ne sens pas ma tête touchée le sol. Serais-je morte avant d'avoir atterri ?

Devant mon air ahuri, je croise le regarde de Carlisle, couché sur moi, Jasper à ma droite, Emmet à gauche, Rosalie et Esmé sur le dos de Carlisle et Alice sur Edward qui à percuté Emmet, puis tous éclatent de rire.

- Voyons Bella, on n'a jamais tuée personne à cause d'une voiture !

Voilà qui était rassurant alors pourquoi étais-je tétanisée ?

- De toute façon il n'y aura pas eu assez à mangé pour tout le monde. Ta crédulité me surprendra toujours.

Je reconnaissais bien là l'humour de l'ours de la famille.

- Tu nous crois au moins ?

Hochant la tête de haut en bas, je tente de remettre l'esprit en place. Si on regardait la situation de l'extérieur on aurai pu croire qu'une famille jouait au Rugby dont j'étais le ballon.

Toujours dans les éclats de rire, tous se relèvent, Emmet me chargeant comme un sac à patate, nous rentrons dans le salon ou il me pose (jette ?) délicatement sur un sofa.

- C'était une blague Bella !

Jasper essayait de me rassurer, mais son sourire carnassier ne m'aide pas vraiment en fait.

- De l'humour Bella

Esmé me tenait par les épaules. Je lui souri pauvrement, il faut dire que c'est assez impressionnant septe vampires qui vous foncent dessus

- Vous n'êtes pas… fâchés ?

- C'est du matériel Bella, on se remettra

- L'arrière aussi !?

Entrant comme une furie, Edward, un morceau du pare choc dans la main. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, comme pour se calmer il me demande :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Un morceau de ta voiture ?

- Mais encore ?

- Edward ou veut-tu en venir ?

Un ricanement derrière lui se fait entendre et je vois Rosalie tenant l'autre morceau du parce choc et Carlisle la plaque d'immatriculation dans ces mains. Laissant tomber le morceau par terre, il s'approche de moi, comme un chasseur traquant sa proie. Esmé me tenant par les épaules, je ne peux même pas m'enfoncer dans le canapé.

Plantant son regard dans le mien, prenant une voix suave, son ténor retentissant contre mes oreilles j'entend

- Jamais, plus jamais de ta vie, ou plutôt de la mienne tu ne conduiras de voiture, de moto, de camion ou quoique ce soit d'autre ressemblant à un véhicule roulant. Tu pourras me supplier, ramper à mes pieds même demander à n'importe qui dans cette famille, personne ne te laissera plus approcher un véhicule, le garage t'est désormais IN-TER-DIT. Si tu as besoins d'aller quelques parts tu auras un chauffeur. Si tu veux venir, tu nous appelle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Isabella Marie Swan future Cullen ?

Baissant la tête et les yeux, je marmonne

- Oui Edward

- Bien

Ça aurait pu être pire, vraiment… Eclatant une nouvelle fois de rire, tous m'étreignent gentiment. Soulagée, je suis soulagée.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs Bella

- J'ai pas fait exprès Alice, vous aussi vous…

- Oui ? – tous en cœur bien évidemment

- M'avez… fait peur

- On a bien vu – s'esclaffa Jasper – ta tête était vraiment à mourir de rire

- Tu n'as tout de même pas cru qu'on allait sérieusement te faire du mal ? – Carlisle semblait inquiet

- En fait … avec Rosalie qui criait, et puis tous ensemble… bien…

- Et tu nous à cru… Il est vrai que Rosalie était la mieux placer pour te piégée mais Bella, tu fais partie de la famille – Esmé était tellement aimante que ça me faisait chaud au cœur ce qu'elle me disait

- Oui mais… les voitures

- Edward passera chez le concessionnaire – Rosalie se voulait désinvolte

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?

- Ta femme, tu assumes, c'est ça non ?

Souriant comme à une bonne blague, je vis Emmet pouffer, Edward grogna contre celui-ci.

- Ne sois pas désobligeant tu veux !

- Qu'est-ce que trois voitures pour toi ? hein ?

- Et il va falloir que tu remplace ma moto aussi…

Le visage d'Edward semblait déconfit

- Bella, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? à moi ?

- Pas fait exprès

---------------------

Voilà maintenant j'étais dépendante de la famille Cullen et de mon père Charlie. Edward ayant bien sur exagéré l'état de sa Volvo, Charlie avait plié sans tergiverser, voulant à tout prix remboursé les dégâts que j'avais causés. Edward avait formellement refusé, il n'était pas là pour ça mais uniquement pour s'assurer que je ne conduirait plus jamais.

Quand je me plaignais de ma condition à la villa, Edward me rapprochait de la baie vitrée devant laquelle était posée la carcasse de la voiture.

Mon amour n'ayant pu se résoudre à « l'enterrer », il l'avait exposé pour rappeler à mes bons souvenirs que c'était moi qui avais fait ça.

Le plus problématique dans tout ça c'était que le mariage avançait à grand pas, qu'Alice bouillonnait dans tout les sens et que Lily-Rose refusait toujours de venir à la villa. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis ce fameux jour et n'était pas plus avancée sur l'état de notre projet

Me faire escorté jusque Port Angeles pour une heure n'était pas possible, vu que mon « chauffeur » attitré devait rester, donc il y avait une possibilité pour que l'ouïe hypersensible vampirique entende ma conversation.

Soupirant une énième fois, je me demande si la Volvo roule toujours, auquel cas le problème était réglé, je ne pourrai pas lui faire plus qu'elle n'avait déjà. Ma nouvelle idée en tête je monte les escaliers jusque la chambre d'Edward. Il est en train de prendre sa douche. Je frappe doucement à la porte de sa salle de bain mais il ne répond pas. Evidemment avec Debussy à fond, comment aurait-il pu m'entendre même avec une ouïe vampirique.

J'entrouvre la porte en l'appelant. Il ne répond toujours pas, ce que ça peut être âgassent tout de même ! Ouvrant la porte un peu plus, je suis frappée par la nappe de brouillard, on n'y voit rien du tout, évidemment il prend une douche tellement chaude pour réchauffé son corps qu'une buée épaisse rempli la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte pour ne pas que celle-ci parte. Rougissant comme une collégienne je m'imagine Edward sous la douche, l'eau coulant nonchalamment sur son corps marmoréen. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empare de moi, enhardi par ce sentiment je m'avance, espérant trouver mon ange.

Ma maladresse n'étant jamais loin, elle me rattrape encore une fois. Il n'y a pas que le corps des vampires qui à la ressemblance du marbre, le sol de leur salle de bain aussi et l'eau sur le marbre c'est glissant. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, je glisse et me sent partir en arrière, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, attendant un choc qui ne vient pas.

Ouvrant les yeux et me sentant anormalement mouillée, je remarque le visage de mon chéri à quelques millimètres du miens. Il m'a rattrapé, une lueur dans ces prunelles que je ne connais pas, il m'embrasse passionnément. Un courant électrique me parcours le corps, laissant mes mains explorer son dos, les siennes passe sous mon débardeur…

Sous mon débardeur !? Attendez Stop ! STOP ! STOP ! J'ai du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes, ces lèvres, douce et froides, ces mains m'électrisant à chaque seconde. La bretelle de mon débardeur descend lentement à mesure qu'il la pousse de ses baisers. Je soupire… collant mon corps contre le siens, je sens sa virilité contre moi. Ohhhh Oh OH !!!

- Edward arrête !

Relevant la tête il me fixe de ces yeux, la couleur est encore plus prononcée, il à envie de moi, j'en ai aussi très envie, mais pas avant le mariage, c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et je me devais de le respecter. Même si là tout de suite j'avais vraiment envie de me frapper avec une poêle sur la tête pour l'interrompre ainsi. Je devais être masochiste c'est ça ! Qu'on m'attache ! Ah non qu'il ne m'attache pas, mon esprit dérive…

- Bella…

M'embrassant de nouveau, ces mains reprennent leur exploration, descendant un peu plus maintenant. Je sens que je vais craquer, je ne vais jamais arriver à l'arrêter, pourquoi l'arrêter ? Mon corps exigeait plus, mon cœur aussi, ma conscience se voulait plus terre à terre.

Interrompant son baiser une nouvelle fois, je pose ma main sur sa bouche, alors qu'il l'entrouvre pour lécher mes doigts. Comment peut-on être aussi sexy en léchant des doigts. Je me colle une nouvelle baffe mentale, reprend toi Bella non d'un chien !

- Pas … maintenant…

Et voilà je n'arrive même pas à aligner deux mots, décidément il à vraiment un effet dévastateur sur moi.

- De quoi à tu peur mon amour ?

Et cette voix, à elle seule me fait perdre tout mes moyens.

- Tu es nu !

Alors là bravo, c'est la réplique qui tue (au sens littéral s'entend), depuis le temps que je rêvais d'un moment pareil, il faut que je gâche tout. Saleté de conscience.

Se servant son irrésistible sourire en coin il reprend ces activités, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Et puis flute non, qu'elle aille se faire voire c'est foutue conscience à la noix !

Accrochant mes mains à ces cheveux, j'approfondi encore notre baiser. Il grogne de plaisir, je gémis sous ces mains.

A cet instant précis la porte de la salle de bain vola en éclat, Alice se tenant à l'endroit exact de feu la porte d'Edward, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Edward grogne de mécontentement.

- Bella ! Je te cherchais, j'aimerai te parler

- Va-t'en Alice !

- Désolée Eddie mais tu me remercieras plus tard.

- Alice ! – le ton se voulait menaçant

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es nu ?

Comme une vierge effarouchée, Edward siffle et va se planquer derrière le paravent qu'il avait installé à mon intention. Alice me relève et m'entraine à sa suite dans le salon. Je suis rouge de gène, comment un être aussi petit peut-il être aussi agaçant ?

Eclatant de son rire cristallin.

- Jasper à ressenti ton '_hésitation'_ et me l'as dit. Je suis donc intervenue avant que vous ne fassiez quelques choses que vous alliez regretter par la suite.

Abasourdie, je suis abasourdie, ne peut-on pas faire quelques choses dans cette maison sans que tout le monde soit au courant ? Pour on se sait quelle raison, la frustration surement, je sens une bouffée de colère s'emparer de moi. Puis le calme revient… Jasper… il se trouve juste derrière Alice, je le fixe d'un regard mauvais, il me sourit… cette famille va me rendre dingue.

- Au fait ton portable à sonné.

Le prenant des mains de Jasper, il s'agit d'un Texto de Lily : _« J'ai trouvée les perles rares ! A toi de me dire celle que tu veux ! Appelle-moi ou passe à la maison ! »_

---------------------------

**Ptibiscui** : C'est vrai meme Gaston Lagafe ne ferai pas mieux, voici la suite des aventure de Bella. Merci et bonne lecture

**VampNinis** : Non je ne suis pas méchante, pas vraiment en tout cas ^^. Merci pour tes encouragements, voici la suite de l'histoire

**lilly28** : Merci, mais non non ne meurt pas s'il te plait, je vais essayer d'être plus "sage" enfin peut être pas après tout ^^. Bonne lecture

**chelha** : Tu est pardonnée car tu as retrouvée la suite des aventures. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimée écrire le passage avec Carlisle. Edward surprotecteur est quelques choses que j'aime moi aussi beaucoup. Et voici donc la réaction de toute la famille, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Bizz et merci

**Pauline** : Voici la reaction de toute la famille, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci encore et Bizz

**Astrid **: Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! Bizz

**twilight33** : Mais j'aime quand tu te répète, vraiment. Merci et j'espère aussi que la reaction de la famille te plaira ! Bizzz

**pipelette** : Merci, et crois moi ce n'est pas encore fini ! Bonne lecture. Bizz

**malousette** : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite ! Bizzzzz


	6. Quel jour on est ?

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Note de l'auteur : je suis en train de faire un Blog pour cette fic ou les photos des voitures dont je parle seront présente car je me doute que tout le monde ne passe pas sont temps à chercher des photos de véhicules de collection sur le net ! Bizzz

Bon pour le blog, il sera en ligne ce Week-end, donc il est fort probable que je ne poste pas de chapitre Samedi, ni Dimanche. Mais à l'impossible nul n'est tenu

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

Voilà c'est officiel, j'ai un besoin urgent de partir et je suis coincée, Jasper me regarde bizarrement.

- J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur… mais pas toi Jasper

Celui-ci prend un air offusqué, Alice lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule pour le réconforté.

- Carlisle est dans son bureau si tu veux

Contournant les amoureux, je fonce dans les escaliers, monte à toute vitesse, rate la dernière marche et m'étale de tout mon long devant le blond.

- Bella tu devrais faire un peu plus attention

J'entends des rires venir de toute la maison, en moins de deux secondes je suis de nouveau sur mes pieds. Vivement que je sois devenue vampire, que je n'ai plus à craindre ce genre de chose en permanence.

- Attrapant la main de Carlisle, je le traine dans les escaliers, direction le garage. Mais faire bouger une masse rocheuse ce n'est pas toujours du ressort d'une simple humaine comme moi.

- Il y a urgence !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Edward venait d'apparaître derrière son père, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- C'est rien mon chéri, j'ai juste besoin de ton père, enfin s'il veut bien… venir… avec… moi

Tirant comme une forcenée sur un bras, j'essayais de faire avancer le « dieu grec » de la famille. Je commençais à m'essoufflée, mais il attendait quoi à la fin. C'est pas le moment de discuter avec Edward, non d'un chien !

Evidemment, au moment ou je me décide de lâcher son bras, il se décide à avancer et moi je pers l'équilibre, mais c'est lui qui me rattrape au vol.

- Que puis-je pour toi Bella.

- J'ai besoins d'un chauffeur

- Moi ?

- Mais oui !!! Edward à fichue une trouille bleue à Lily, si elle le voit, je suis sure qu'elle va partir en hurlant, il me faut quelqu'un qui puisse lui expliquer quelques choses, je ne sais pas moi, un truc… et puis j'ai besoins d'aller la voire. Comme ton fils refuse de me laisser conduire…

- Tu ne tortureras jamais plus aucune voiture Bella ! c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Je me demande encore comme tu as pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant

- Bon on y va ?

Je suis peut être un peu sèche, mais il y a urgence, et puis c'est la seule occasion que j'ai de pouvoir réconcilier Lily-Rose avec les Cullen, peut être même acceptera t'elle de venir au mariage. Comme ça je coupe cour à la dissertation d'Edward sur mes aptitudes à la conduite.

Pendant des secondes qui me semblent durer des heures, je vois les deux hommes se regarder.

- Dois-je utiliser la force ?

Les deux se retournent sur moi, un sourire goguenard sur leurs lèvres.

- J'aimerai bien voire ça

- Moi aussi – admit Edward

- Comme vous voulez – haussant les épaules d'une manière désinvolte, je me jette dans les bras de Carlisle, prenant l'attitude du câlin « père / fille », celui-là même qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise la dernière fois.

- Je ne bougerai pas de là. Même si je dois finir congelée !

Edward pouffa derrière son père. Carlisle se raidit à mon contact.

- Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir restée accrochée ? Tu ne pèse pas bien lourd face à moi

- Et si je pleure ?

Touché ! Il ne répond pas. D'accord, je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance face à lui et que je suis là uniquement par sa volonté.

- D'accord Bella, tu as gagnée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers sa nouvelle Mercedes classe S65 AMG L (oui Edward Cullen n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux que de remplacer la voiture de son père par une neuve, même si celle-ci n'avait qu'une aile rayé), gris métallisée. Je monte devant et nous partons.

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Disons que Lily-Rose est persuadée qu'Edward veut la tuée, j'ai beau essayée de la dissuadée, elle ne veut rien entendre

- Il faut la comprendre, elle à subit un choc, pour elle ce que nous sommes n'existe pas. On peut ainsi dire qu'elle à vue la mort en face, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi

- Je comprends pas… je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel

- Tu as toujours été fascinée par Edward, Bella, c'est comme si tu n'avais aucun instinct de survie, comme s'il t'était naturel d'être avec nous. Il n'en va pas de même avec ton amie. N'as tu jamais remarquée au Lycée que les élèves évitaient mes enfants ?

- Si bien sur

- C'est là une réaction qu'on pourrait qualifiée de « normale », dans ton cas, je pense que ton amour pour Edward à surmonté toute crainte, assimilant de ce fait notre nature de vampire.

- Je ne vois pas dans ce cas, comment est-ce que je pourrais aidée Lily, elle ne va vraiment pas bien, elle m'a avouée faire des cauchemars et prendre des somnifères pour dormir chaque soir, mais ça ne suffit apparemment pas pour la calmée la nuit entière.

- Elle est traumatisée Bella, jamais elle n'oubliera cette journée, ce ressenti. Peut être qu'en l'amenant à parler de ce qu'elle ressent, de ces peurs, tu pourrais l'aider. C'est en affrontant ces craintes que l'on se renforce.

- Comment faire alors ? Elle refuse de venir à la maison

- En même temps, la confrontée à sept vampire ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. D'autant plus si tu la mets dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas. Enfin. Dans combien de temps dois-je venir te chercher ?

- On est déjà arrivé ? Ohhhh… Vous les vampires roulez décidément trop vite ! Si je te demande de parler à Lily, serais-tu d'accord ?

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre quand tu m'as demandé de venir. Si elle est consent de me recevoir, je serai ravi de parlé avec elle.

- Merci.

Déposant un bisou sur ça joue, je rentre dans la splendide demeure de Lily. Je la suis dans le salon. Je suis tout de même embêtée, Carlisle est dehors et je ne sais pas comment abordé le sujet, sachant que mon beau père ne va pas passer sa soirée à m'attendre.

- Je vois que tu as fait vite, alors regarde, je te montre, voici un petite BMW, 135 i, rien d'extraordinaire, sinon qu'elle peut aisément remplacer la Volvo que tu as embouti, une Ferrari Enzo, elle date un peu, mais elle est remarquable… une lambor…, et enfin une dameuse à neige avec chenille comme ça tu ne glisseras plus sur la terre sachant que la vitesse maximum de la dameuse peut atteindre les 24 Km/h et qui ira parfaitement dans le décor alors qu'en pense tu ? – Bella tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui

- Alors ?

Bien entendu, je n'ai rien écouté, je me demande encore comme le lui dire… Pffff je ne sais pas quoi faire, ah elle attend une réponse, j'opte pour le bluff

- Ce que tu viens de dire là, le truc dans le décor

- Si je comprends bien, tu revend ta Mercedes et souhaite une dameuse à neige

- Oui c'est ça. Quoi ?!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'as rien écoutée. Bella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as un problème, si tu veux m'en parler.

- Lily… écoutes, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu me dis que tu ne dors pas la nuit, que tu fais des cauchemars et c'est ma faute. J'aimerai t'aider

- Laisse, ça va passer. Et puis à force de m'épuiser il y a toujours une nuit que je fais « complète ». Arrête de te tracasser pour ça.

- Pourtant tu ne veux pas venir à la maison

J'ai touchée une corde sensible, elle semble réfléchir à la réponse appropriée. Je crois que malgré le fait que nous nous connaissons peu, elle m'apprécie autant que je me suis attachée à elle.

- Ecoute Bella, je ne peux tout simplement pas venir, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais… c'est trop difficile… Je ne suis pas tranquille

- Et si je te présentais quelqu'un que tu apprennes vraiment à le connaître, que je te jure que tu ne courre aucun danger, serait-tu prête à le rencontré.

- Je n'irai pas chez toi. Bella fait un effort, essaie de me comprendre

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Soupirant, je vois qu'elle pèse le pour et le contre, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle se livre un combat intérieur.

- Bon c'est d'accord.

Carlisle avait surement entendu toute la conversation puisqu'il était toujours garé dans la cour, sa tête reposant sur l'appui tête, les yeux fermés. Il nous avait rejoint, Lily n'avait pu réfrénée une crise d'hystérie, il l'avait calmé, comme on calme un enfant apeuré. Cet homme a un don, je vous le dis. Ne jamais douté du pouvoir que le Docteur Carlisle CULLEN peut avoir sur vous.

Résultat on a passé la soirée à parler. Il est maintenant deux heures du matin, j'ai 42 messages d'Edward sur mon répondeur (un grand malade mon mari), et nous prenons la route pour la maison.

J'ai finalement mis Carlisle au courant de ce que nous faisons avec Lily, il m'a assuré pouvoir caché sans problème ses pensées à son fils, par contre il voulait lui aussi un cadeau. Ben voyons, ça faisait juste trois superbes voitures à trouver ! Enfin deux pour être réaliste. J'ai choisi de suivre Lily pour l'achat de la nouvelle BMW pour un usage « quotidien ». Non pas que j'ai quelques chose contre le jaune canari de la voiture d'Alice, mais aller au Lycée tout les jours avec quand vos amis (enfin ceux qu'il vous reste) vous demandent ou est passé la voiture grise. J'avais fini par leur avouer la vérité, maintenant j'avais droit à des blagues vaseuse dès qu'ils pouvaient. Ca faisait beaucoup rire mon chéri d'ailleurs.

-------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le parking du Lycée c'était l'effervescence. Alice, Edward et moi avancions pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le spectacle valait le détour.

Une splendide rousse était appuyée contre une bâche blanche, sous lequel était dissimulée une voiture. Je sautillai de joie, allé savoir pourquoi, elle me rend mon sourire, tapotant le toit de la voiture, hochant la tête.

- Tu y es arrivée ?

Elle hoche la tête, approuvant ma remarque. Je lui saute au cou et la remercie chaleureusement. Je sens que Lily n'est pas très à l'aise. Elle fait un effort mais mon ange étant derrière moi, elle est devant sa propre peur. Pourtant elle reste là.

Frère et sœur sont perplexes.

- Ah oui.. oui ! Tu t'en ai souvenue ! Oh Lily tu es un amour !

Je lui sautais au cou encore une fois, j'entends Edward grogné, je souris. Alice à alors le visage qui s'éclaire.

- Bon. Est-ce quelqu'un va se décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe. C'est frustrant à la fin.

Alice lui tire la langue. Lily recule d'un pas.

- Quel jour on est ?

- Mardi

- Mais encore ?

- Bella ! Arrête c'est un véritable supplice.

Lily ricana derrière moi, Alice pouffa ! Les hommes tout vampire qu'ils sont, sont incapable de se rappeler une date comme celle-ci ! Enfin Edward mince, Mardi 14 ! Non d'un chien met ton cerveau en route ! Crétin de vampire sans cervelle !

- Calme-toi Bella, tu es toute rouge !

Comment une si petite chose peut être aussi agaçante. Evidemment que je suis toute rouge, en colère même ! L'homme que j'aime est incapable de ce souvenir du premier jour ou je l'ai rencontré ! Là ! Mince à la fin… Je soupire et renonce… les hommes…

- Edward – repris-je lentement – ça fait AU – JOUR – D'HUI (j'ai l'impression de parler à un demeuré) deux ans qu'on s'est rencontré.

- Oui… mais tu peux extrapoler…

Lily éclata d'un rire franc, à la limite du fou rire, Alice l'imita en un quart de seconde et je secoue la tête de dépit.

- C'est un garçon, Bella, tu t'attends vraiment à ce qu'il comprenne le message ? – Sainte Alice venait de parler. Edward est un garçon, et les garçons et les dates ça fait deux.

- Ok, alors je vais être plus terre à terre pour que tu comprennes bien. Il y a quinze jour, je suis allée à Port Angeles avec ta Volvo (son visage se crispe à l'évocation du cadavre exposé devant la villa), disons qu'elle n'est pas revenu dans l'état que tu espérais…

- Tu l'as assassiné !

- Exagère pas non plus (j'entends mon amie pleurer de rire et vois Alice mordre son poing), hum… donc… (autant essayer de se redonner constance)… et bien voilà, puisque c'est une date « Anniversaire » (que tu as oubliée – pensais-je) voici mon cadeau !

Je tends la main vers la bâche blanche. Réalisant seulement que nous sommes encore sur le parking du Lycée et que la quasi-totalité des élèves nous fixent. Je rougis de plus belle et me tourne vers ma future ex-meilleur amie car dans moins de quelques minutes elle ne sera plus pour m'avoir laissée faire ça en plein milieux du parking du Lycée !

- Et tu m'as laissée faire, non mais tu as vu ou on est ?

- C'était ton idée

- Tu n'es pas sensé être mon amie ?

- Ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle.

- Je peux ouvrir mon cadeau ?

Edward m'enlaçant me chuchota à mon oreille, son doux ténor résonnant en moi, je suis incapable de parlée et secoue la tête par l'affirmative. Il m'embrasse furtivement et se rue vers le morceau de tissus. Je pousse Alice pour aller l'aider. De grands gestes théâtraux plus tard, je découvre moi aussi l'auto. Bien entendu, je savais quelle voiture c'étais mais la voire en vrai était autre chose.

Nous avions bien fait les choses. La voiture était magnifique. Je me souviens qu'il s'agit d'une BMW, la plus petite (pour passer inaperçue) une série 1, mais avec le plus gros moteur bien entendu. La capote était relevée. Elle était de couleur beige et s'accordais à merveille avec la teinte or métallisée de la voiture. L'intérieur était en cuir beige, avec toutes les options possibles et imaginables proposée par le constructeur, même de celle qui n'était pas proposée mais installé par les copains de Lily.

D'ailleurs, elle me fait un clin d'œil. J'appuie sur la clef qu'elle m'avait donnée et le moteur se met en route, la capote s'ouvrant. Alice sautille de joie et Edward souri de toutes ces dents. Je suis aux anges, au paradis même. Ils ont l'air heureux. Mon amour vient me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant tout contre lui il me murmure au creux de l'oreille

Merci pour ton cadeaux mon amour… il ne fallait pas… et je te promets que je me rappelle parfaitement quel jour nous sommes et que je n'ai absolument pas oublié ce que ce jour signifie pour nous…

-------------------------------

**Ptibiscui** : je suis d'accord, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour résister, c'est inhumain ! Voici la suite. Bizz

**koocah** : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, les lambo sont les meilleures voitures du monde ! Mais en ce moment il y en a une qui à pris une place encore plus importante… tu liras ça en temps voulu. Note la Série 1 c'est juste parce que j'en possède une moi meme en version "normale" et je bave devant la version cabrio.

Voilà la suite. Bizzzz

**Chelha** : Merci, je te remercie vraiment pour ta review. Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Il est vrai que j'étais anxieuse de voir comment allait être apprécié la réaction des Cullen. Je voulais les montrer joueur, ils aiment le base ball, donc ils doivent surement aimer se faire des blagues. Et puis le faire à Bella était vraiment tentant. L'épisode de la douche… hummmm… je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres… ou un autre dans le prochain chapitre… ^^ si ça te dis toujours ^^ … Bizzzzz

**Laure** : Merci, non pas trop de pression, juste un peu…. Ouf voici un nouveau chapitre… je fais vite pour la suite promis. Bizzzz

**Pauline** : contente que le chapitre t'es plus ! Oui de vrai gamins les Cullen parfois ! voilà la suite ! Bizzz

**twilight33** : c'est vraiment genial si tu y a cru aussi, ça veut dire que tu es à fond dans le chapitre ! Je suis trop contente. Bizzzz

**pipelette** : c'est une expression à retenir, je pense pouvoir la placer avec Emmet… Bonne suggestion. Merci. Voici la suite. BIzzzz

**zaika** : et une suite, une ! Merci et bonne lecture. Bizzzz

**Maloussette** : Merci, merci beaucoup, vraiment. Bonne lecture. Bizzzz

**Nombers2** : Je suis ravie que tu ai passée un bon moment. Voilà la suite. Bizzzz


	7. Invitation s

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Note de l'auteur : je suis en train de faire un Blog pour cette fic ou les photos des voitures dont je parle seront présente car je me doute que tout le monde ne passe pas sont temps à chercher des photos de véhicules de collection sur le net ! Bizzz

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

_Merci pour ton cadeaux mon amour… il ne fallait pas… et je te promets que je me rappelle parfaitement quel jour nous sommes et que je n'ai absolument pas oublié ce que ce jour signifie pour nous…_

Edward m'a ramené à la maison. Ce soir j'ai promis à Charlie de dîner avec lui. Ces derniers temps, j'étais plus souvent à la villa qu'à la maison. Charlie me manquait, même si ce soir était un soir spécial, je devais être avec lui.

Edward devait fanfaronner avec sa nouvelle voiture, et était surement allé promener toute la famille pour essayer son nouveau jouet.

Je déniche de quoi faire des lasagnes au congel et les jettes dans le four. Ça me laisse le temps d'aller prendre une douche et de faire mes devoirs.

J'entends Charlie rentrer, je descends les marches à toute vitesse et me retrouve sur les fesses assise sur la dernière planche en bois de l'escalier. Papa ne dit rien, c'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec lui, il ne fait pas de commentaires.

Le repas se passe dans le calme. Je dessers la table et monte dans ma chambre. Je me rappelle alors les paroles d'Edward, il n'avait pas oublié ce jour, alors, il avait fait l'idiot exprès ? Mais pourquoi ? S'avait-il quelques choses ? Se doutait-il de quoi que ce soit ? Non sûrement pas. J'ouvre la fenêtre et l'appelle, je me sens parfois bête de faire ça.

D'un brusque élan d'humeur (aller savoir pourquoi ?) je ferme la fenêtre alors que ma main droite est encore sur le retour. Je pousse un juron, il n'y a vraiment que moi pour faire ça.

Dégageant ma main, je file mettre des glaçons dans un torchon afin d'apaiser la douleur. C'est malin, je vais avoir la main toute bleue. Charlie qui était devant la télé, se retourne et toussote légèrement, je sais qu'il s'empêche de rire. Même s'il ne dit rien, je sais qu'il se retient souvent de rire.

- J'ai voulue fermer ma fenêtre…

J'avais besoins de me justifier, aller savoir pourquoi. Depuis la fin de journée, j'ai les sens, sans dessus – dessous. Ma vie de conte de fée avait repris son cours, pas de méchante sorcière au loin, juste un magnifique mariage avec l'homme de mes rêves. Je baisse les yeux vers ma main qui commence à enflée, Alice va certainement me passer un savon comme elle seule sait le faire. Et voilà, j'allais être une mariée avec une main enflée, et comment bonté divine, comment j'allais pouvoir tenir mon bouquet avec une main dans cet état là !!!

Je monte rageusement dans ma chambre, prenant bien soin de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis, me rattraper au chambranle de la porte avec la mauvaise main (et oui je suis droitière), donner un coup de pied à la porte qui me reviens dans la figure (sinon ce n'est pas drôle) et insulter toutes les divinités connues et inconnues de ce monde, de leur envoyer ma maladresse dans la tronche (parce que là j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent) et insulter un certain maudis vampire de mes deux, beau comme un dieu avec ces crétineries d'idées de mariage à la noix, ainsi que son andouille de sœur et ses envies démesurée !

- Tu peux toujours annuler si tu veux

Comme quoi je le destin ne joue pas en ma faveur, l'objet de mon courroux se trouve en face de moi, se balançant sur mon rocking chair, son éternel sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Edward ?

Alors là bravo ! Bella, en plus d'insulter ton mari, maintenant tu ne le reconnais plus. Mais comment il fait pour rester avec toi.

Se levant à vitesse inhumaine, il s'approche et pose sa main sur ma joue, inclinant sa tête sur le côté

- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

- Non ! Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je… et puis tu… et alors mmfffff

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ces lèvres sellent les miennes dans un doux et tendre baiser. Nous séparant trop tôt à mon gout, je grogne de frustration

- Sois sage

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse de nouveau, de manière beaucoup moins chaste cette fois, laissant dériver ma main. Il s'éloigne de nouveau en souriant

- Bella, soit sage…

- Edward…

Posant un doigt sur mon nez il me répond taquin

- Pas maintenant… attend que Charlie dorme… et puis il faut soigner ça…

Il prend ma main entre ces doigts glacés (qui sont bien plus efficaces que ces foutus glaçons) et la retourne.

- Il faut aller voir Carlisle…

- Mais non ça va regarde.

Je retire ma main un peu sèchement et la secoue. J'étouffe un juron devant la douleur. Son éternel sourire en coin sur les lèvres mon ange secoue la tête.

- Téléphone à la maison que je puisse venir te chercher.

Et il sort par la fenêtre. D'un accès de rage, je donne un coup de pied dans mon lit, grave erreur, je sautille en jurant de plus belle, descend les escaliers (je me demande comment j'arrive à le faire), et arrive près du téléphone

- Ca va chérie ?

- J'appelle Carlisle, juste histoire d'être sure que ma main va bien

- O.K passes lui le bonjour

Je compose le numéro tant bien que mal (je ne suis pas gauchère), lâche le combiné par terre, le ramasse et entend rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bella, tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

- Merci de ta sollicitude Alice, est-ce que je peux venir…

- Oui, oui il est déjà au courant, il t'attend avant de partir à l'hôpital, Edward est en chemin (ou de retour me chuchotte-t'elle)

- A tout de suite

Je raccroche et pousse un long soupir, la journée est exténuante et je vais devoir faire face aux Cullen et à Emmet, qui même si je l'adore, va se foutre royalement de ma poire, les autres vont s'empêcher de prendre un fou rire. Je suis une véritable attraction dans cette famille.

Vous connaissez sans doute l'histoire du jour noir de tout a chacun ? Le jour ou on se lève, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude pour la douche, le gel douche est vide, la brosse à dent disparue, le gaz en panne, un pneu crevé qu'il faut changer sous la pluie… et bien c'est mon quotidien, voilà comment je peux résumer ma vie…

Trois coups à la porte me font sursauter, mon cœur s'emballe et je vais ouvrir. Edward Cullen, LE mâle de Forks dont toutes les filles rêvent le soir en s'endormant est là devant moi, souriant comme si j'étais une révélation. Je rougi et baisse les yeux, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur veut partir ne courant tellement il bat vite.

Mon ange m'enlace pour me guider vers la voiture. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle, Edward me semble tellement parfais et moi gauche à côté de lui, comment a-t-il pu me choisir ?

- Ton cœur s'affole déjà et je ne t'ai même pas encore embrassé… hum…

Son ténor me sort de ma rêverie. Je me sens d'humeur taquine, c'est fou comme mes humeurs vont et viennent quand je suis avec ou sans lui

- Et bien Monsieur Cullen qu'attendez-vous ? Une invitation officielle peut être ?

Son visage s'approchant du miens, il stoppe à quelques millimètre de mes lèvres, ce qui est très frustrant.

- Il se pourrait effectivement que j'attende une invitation…

Il me regarde dans les yeux, je me sens fondre…

- Edwaaarrrrddddd – voilà que je le supplie maintenant, je ne suis pas très bonne au jeu de la séduction

- Hummm … plait-il ?

- S'il te plait…

- Oui ?

- Rhôôôôôô – embrasse moi !

Il suffisait de le demander

Ne me laissant pas répondre, il m'embrasse tendrement, sensuellement, si je ne savais pas qu'on était au milieu de la rue, j'aurai pu lui sauter dessus.

Interrompant notre baiser, il ouvra la porte. Je grogne de frustration, pourquoi ? pourquoi ? mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Ne sois pas impatiente mon cœur

Je suis peut être son cœur, mais le miens rate un battement, je le regarde en battant des cils, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être idiote. Je rentre dans la voiture et m'étonne que ça ne soit pas la Volvo.

- Heu… tu as changé de voiture ?

Me regardant incrédule, il éclate de rire…

- Bella, je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?

Bafouillant un truc, étant tellement perdue dans mon monde, j'en avais presque oubliée le cadeau que j'avais fait à Edward. Arrivant à la maison, Alice m'ouvre la porte tordue de rire, Carlisle m'emmène dans son bureau. Je le remercie intérieurement car il m'évite de passer dans le salon et de croiser tout les autres…

--------------------------

Plus tard dans la soirée, je me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Alice m'avait dit qu'il m'y attendait. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'étais anxieuse. Soupirant pour me donner du courage, j'ouvre la porte.

Ce que je vois me coupe littéralement le souffle. La chambre est dans la pénombre, éclairée par des centaines de bougies, un chemin de pétales de rose s'étale de la porte au lit.

Sur le lit, Edward, allongé, sur le dos, son bras gauche sous sa tête et l'autre pendant dans le vide, il est torse su, les yeux clos, qu'il à l'air paisible ainsi, on pourrait aisément croire qu'il dort, sa respiration est lente. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle, il sait que je le regarde, son bras se relève lentement en une invitation pour le rejoindre. Détaillant son corps à loisir, j'avance, il à toujours ses yeux clos, même un dieu serait jaloux de sa beauté à ce moment là. Je n'ose détacher mon regard de ce spectacle, tellement j'ai peur de le rêver.

Déposant ma main dans la sienne, il m'attire à lui. Commence alors une danse de baiser, tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Approfondissant mes caresses, répondant aux miennes, je suis en extase. Plus rien ne compte que ces lèvres, ces mains, son corps contre le mien…

Mes vêtements me fuient, les siens aussi…

-------------------------

Non, non ne me tuez pas !

Pour info, le chapitre précédent n'était pas le dernier. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai fait que remplacer la voiture « usuelle » d'Edward et que Carlisle n'a pas encore eu son cadeau… Voilà…

Suite au prochain chapitre.

RAR :

**Pauline** : Bonne vacances alors ! Profites en bien. J'espère que tu seras agréablement surprise à ton retour. Bizzzzzz

**Ptibiscui** : Voilà la suite, la surprise est … coupée en pleine action…

**Maloussette** : Merci beaucoup, volà la suite.

**Chelha** : Non je te rassure, ça n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, Edward n'a pas reçu LE cadeau. J'aime bien avoir à rapprocher Carlisle de Bella, c'est vrai qu'on les voit rarement ensemble, pourtant il va finir par "remplacer" un père pour Bella, et je pense qu'il est important de les laisser de connaitre. Voici donc une nouvelle branche à mettre à ton arbre. Bonne lecture. Bizzzz

**Nombers2 **: Edward est et restera Edward ^^. Bonne lecture, bizzzz

**Pipelette** : Edward est peut être un homme, il n'en reste pas moins Edward… en bon gentleman qu'il est, il ne peut que rentre la pareille à Bella, à sa manière…

**The-Mc-Game** : Ravie que la torture de Bella te fasse autant rire. Merci et Bonne lecture. Bizzzz

**joanie XD** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite…et j'ai fait vite promis ! Bonne lecture. Bizzzz


	8. La surprise d'Edward

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

**Nota** : je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va correspondre à vos attentes, je sais simplement que j'essaie de respecter la trame du livre et que cette fic est une histoire dans l'histoire. J'ai aussi adoptée (pour ce chapitre) un changement de point de vue, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes, étant une fille je m'identifie plus facilement aux besoins et envie de Bella qu'à celles d'Edward. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose donc, je m'excuse par ailleurs si mon essai se retrouve infructueux, auquel cas, je réécrirai ce chapitre… naturellement…

J'arrête, place à l'action.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

_Mes vêtements me fuient, les siens aussi…_

Etre nue devant lui est comme naturel, il me couve de son regard d'ambre, j'en frissonne. Il ne me cache rien de son désir pour moi. Je le repousse l'allongeant sur le dos. C'est à moi à partir à la découverte de ce corps parfait.

Je laisse alors mes mains parcourir son torse marmoréen, dessine du bout des ongles les contours de ses muscles, je le sens se tendre, je ne saurai dire si c'est de plaisir ou alors s'il se retiens… quoi qu'il en soit tant qu'il ne m'arrête pas je continue. Descendant lentement, suivant les chemins de ma main un peu plus tôt je laisse une trainée de baiser, enflamment mes sens.

Ma main s'égare sur sa virilité, avant de repartir, vers son dos. Je fais bien attention à passer par là, sans trop y rester, je sens son souffle, son corps qui réclame plus encore, mais il se retient. Je veux le rendre fou, fou de désir. Ma bouche erre sur sa peau, un peu plus audacieuse, elle trouve un point de plaisir sans fin. Comme la caresse d'une aile de papillon, j'y dépose des baisers, sans les déposer, j'entends des râles de plaisir, il commence à perdre la raison…

Guidée par mon instinct, je poursuis ma torture et puis la stoppe, je soupire son prénom, il me regarde, l'or de ces yeux est devenu lave incandescente, pourtant il se retient encore, moi je n'en peux plus, je suis au bord de l'implosion, je veux qu'il y soit aussi puis… une idée me viens…

- Regarde-moi – soupirai-je – ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde moi…

Son regard s'assombri un peu plus, toujours au dessus sa partie la plus sensible…j'entrouvre la bouche prête à le manger, comme j'aime manger les sucres d'orges, lentement, attardant la langue, mordillant légèrement, je le regarde, le l'entend, approfondissant un peu plus, je le sens sous moi, son désir vibrant, les roses en fer forgé du pourtour du lit viennent de perdre leurs consœurs, broyées par ses mains.

- Bella…

Cette voix, rauque, envoutante, ses yeux noirs de plaisir, agrippant mes cheveux il me remonte brusquement vers son visage au moment de sa délivrance. Son baiser est sauvage, brusque, du désir à l'état pur, sans retenue… je l'ai rendu fou, il va en faire de même…

--------------------

Edward POV

L'envie, le désir, je brûle d'un feu encore inconnu, le feu qu'elle à allumé en moi réclame plus, j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

D'une main, je plaque ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, mon autre main explore ce corps, sa peau diaphane, son cou, ses deux montagnes qui pointent en ma direction ne demande que de l'attention, que je leurs prête tout mon attention, veillant à ne pas mordre plus que nécessaire, je lape le mont rosé comme le ferai un chat devant un bol de lait, d'abord lentement, puis avidement à mesure que la soif augmente.

Elle se cambre, gémis sous mes caresses, quel son divin, son corps se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui accentue encore plus son odeur, et cette odeur, envoutante, enivrante, exaltante, sueur, sang, parfum, peau… j'en perd mes sens, je perd le contrôle…

Le monstre au fond de moi se réveille, il veut jouer, jouer avant de tuer, il l'a veut sienne avant de la prendre… « Définitivement ». Alors ma main continue sa descente, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir.

Découvrant un havre encore vierge, mes doigts s'égarent au cœur de sa fleur, caressant en son centre ce petit bouton de plaisir. Elle se cambre, gémis, je m'invite en elle, d'abord un doigt, puis deux, jouant dedans, dehors, elle se contracte, je sais qu'elle ne tiendra plus longtemps.

J'approfondi un peu plus, l'embrassant avec fougue, elle rend un ultime soupir, elle est comblé mais réclame plus, le monstre en moi réclame plus, délaissant sa bouche, passant par sa mâchoire, son cou se fait tentateur, tant pis, je verrais les conséquences plus tard, j'ai soif, soif de sang, elle va sombrer dans la noirceur éternelle et ne semble pas s'en rendre compte…

-----------------------

Nota bis : voilà un chapitre bien cour mais je pense qu'il est mérité.

RAR :

**The-Mc-Game** : et bien voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira. Bizzzzz (pauvre bella, elle à quand meme Edward… elle peut pas tout avoir)

**joanie XD** : Puisque je suis pardonnée, voilà la suite, le chap n'apporte rien à l'histoire mais ça fait toujours du bien. Et puis je suis pas méchante, juste sadique !

**Talim-san** : et bien voilà la suite, et je n'ai meme pas coupée la fin !

**twilight33** : Chouette tu as trouvée ta propre heroine avec ma fic !!! et je suis d'accord avec toi, Belle à Edward, il faut pas non plus éxagérer… Bizzzzzz

**Ptibiscui** : a mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée en chemin, mais sur le lit ! Bizzz et voici la suite

**Chelha** : désolée pour l'attente, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Je me dis parfois qu'avec toute se malchance, Bella devrait jouer au loto ! Petit scoop, pour Carlisle, le cadeau… hum … je pense à une… voiture ! mais pas n'importe laquelle ! comme celle d'Edward, enfin pas la meme mais quelque chose d'exeptionnel. Parce que je suis sure qu'on achette pas son silence comme ça ! Voici la suite, courte mais suite quand meme. Bizzzzz

**Pipelette** : Alors il est pas beau le cadeau d'Edward ??? Si, si moi je trouve, et comme dirai mes amis, il n'y a pas que dans l'acte qu'on prend du plaisir… à méditer

**Maloussette** : Merci pour le compliment. Voici la suite. Bizzzzz


	9. La voiture de Lily

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

Edward et moi n'avons pas reparlé de notre soirée, je sais le sujet tabou pour lui, il n'est pas prêt. Moi-même je ne sais pas comment réagir. Si Carlisle et Alice n'étaient pas intervenus, je ne serai plus là aujourd'hui. Alors nous faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passer, comme si cette soirée n'avait pas eue lieu.

Un mois, on était à un mois du mariage. Heureusement que les cours étaient fini, les frères Cullen ont pu accrocher de nouveaux chapeaux à leur tableau, moi j'ai rangé le mien au fin fond de mon placard.

L'Ivy league attendait les Cullen avec impatience, moi je voulais toujours l'Alaska…

Lily et moi passions des heures au téléphone, Alice étant trop occupée avec les préparatifs du mariage, les autres membres du clan aussi.

Dans sa grande mansuétude, Edward m'avait « donné » la Volvo que Rosalie avec « rafistolée », bien entendu, la carrosserie était horrible mais j'avais au moins un moyens de me déplacer.

J'allais souvent voire mon amie, pour fuir l'ambiance de la maison, tout le monde était survolté, je commençais à paniquer, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Lily était d'une bonne compagnie, pourtant elle ne faisait toujours pas le déplacement jusqu'à la maison. Aujourd'hui serait son jour, soit elle venait, soit je lui enverrai toute la famille ! Sur ces bonnes résolutions que je ne tiendrais pas en bonne trouillarde, j'arrivais au manoir de ma rousse préférée.

- Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui

- Yep, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi, rentre dans la maison avant que quelqu'un ne me remarque à côté de ton épave, tu me fais honte parfois.

Lui tirant la langue d'une façon tout à fait mature, je la précède dans la maison. Je m'installe au salon comme j'en ai l'habitude des derniers temps.

- Pas trop stress à la villa ?

- Alice s'occupe de tout, Esme est aux anges, ma mère l'aide de son mieux, les autres font tout plein de choses aussi. Tout ça me dépasse, ils en font trop mais si tu savais comme ça leur fait plaisir. Donc je les laisse faire.

- Tu n'a aucun contrôle sur ton mariage ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Tu vas avoir droit à une super surprise alors !

- Tu sais, tout ce que je souhaite c'est être auprès d'Edward jusqu'à la fin… enfin pour l'éternité. Le reste je le fais parce que c'est important pour lui, pour ça famille… et je dois avouer que je suis aussi un tout petit peu curieuse de savoir comment ça va se dérouler.

- Ca peut être intéressant.

- Tu vas venir alors ?

- Bella… je t'aime beaucoup et j'aime beaucoup ton beau père mais je n'irai pas jusque là-bas.

- Lily-Rose essayerai-tu de me dire que tu seras absente le jour de mon mariage ?

- C'est pas le sujet du jour, parles-moi de Carlisle

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai en savoir plus, nous devons lui faire un cadeau je te signale, alors autant qu'il soit dans les goûts du Monsieur en question.

- Ohhh… et bien Carlisle est anglais, il à pas mal voyagé, il est même resté un certain temps en Italie si je me souviens bien.

Voilà tout ce que je pouvais décemment révéler, évidemment je me voyais mal lui expliquer qu'il était un vampire et qu'il allait avoir dans les 300 ans. Dieu que je n'aimais pas mentir… pourtant il le faut.

- Donc c'est un pays qu'il apprécie.

- Oui, enfin je pense, pourquoi tu as une idée en tête.

- Je pense qu'on pourrait lui prendre une voiture Italienne, enfin dont l'histoire du nom remonte à l'Italie parce que maintenant tout les constructeurs se rachètent les uns, les autres et les nationalités des marques ne veulent plus rien dire.

- Et tu penses à quoi

- Je pense à la marque Maserati, c'est une marque qui à été créé au début des années 1900, bien que les premières voitures soient sorties des usines vers les 1940 un truc dans le genre, je ne me rappelle plus très bien. Tu m'as dit que Carlisle avait séjourné en Italie, tu sais ou exactement ?

- Je crois que c'est dans la Toscane

- Dommage…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les créateurs de la marque sont nés et ont créés la marque dans une région proche de la Toscane, j'aurais préféré qu'il y ait un lien entre les deux, histoire qu'il soit vraiment touché par l'attention… quoi ?

Je souriais, me retenant de rire

- Rien

- Enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ?

- Rien

- Bella, arrête de te foutre de ma poire et dis-le moi

- Tu l'aimes bien

- Qui ?

- Ben… Carlisle

- N'importe quoi !

- Ah … Ha ! Tu réagis un peu vite !

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Tu l'aimes bien, aller avoue !

- Il n'y a rien à avouer, non mais franchement ton beau père, ou va tu chercher toutes ces idées

Plongeant son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud, j'éclate de rire, je l'ai prise sur le fait, elle à le béguin pour Carlisle, ça alors et elle qui ne veut pas venir à la villa, remarque je la comprends, à chaque fois qu'on passe à l'hôpital, toutes les infirmières bavent à son passage et vénère le sol qu'il foule, Lily étant malgré tout une fille, elle n'échappe pas à la règle. C'est trop fort, il va falloir que je dise ça à Emmet, il va trouver le moyen de chambrer son père sans aucune pitié, on à pas fini de rire.

Et j'arrive plus à m'arrêter, elle me fusille du regard mais c'est vraiment trop drôle.

- C'est bon tu as fini ?

- Nan… désolée…

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, elle rougit… ça fait du bien de décompresser

- Désolée, ça fait du bien de rire

- Mais vas-y fait toi plaisir

- Aller, le prend pas comme ça, si je ne voyais pas qu'Edward, je suis sure que je pourrais trouvée un petit quelques chose à Carlisle

- Mais tu as fini avec ça, je te dis qu'il ne me fait rien… quand même Bella, il à la quarantaine, est marié et à cinq enfants… non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

- Heu… la trentaine Lily, la trentaine… mais tu sais quoi, fait comme il te plait pour le cadeau de Carlisle, je te fais entièrement confiance, je suis sure que tu sauras ce qu'il lui fait plaisir, tu as carte blanche

- Mouais... Tu ne veux pas que je te remercie en plus ?

- Non, ça tu le feras quand tu lui auras offert le cadeau

Elle me regarde avec de gros yeux ronds, je manque de m'étouffer de rire devant son air faussement offusqué lorsque mon portable sonne. Je remercie le destin pour une fois. Je termine ma communication.

- Il faut que je rentre, Lily, j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes, s'il te plait, il ne t'arrivera rien, si tu ne viens pas avant le mariage, tu ne viendras pas du tout et il est important pour moi que tu viennes

- Bella, je croyais avoir été claire à ce sujet

- Pour moi ?

- Le chantage du « si t'est vraiment mon amie tu le feras ? »

- Tout à fait

- A une condition

- Laquelle ? – pour le coup je deviens méfiante, c'est la première fois qu'elle pose une condition à une de mes requêtes

- Laisse-moi réparer l'immondice dans laquelle tu es venue

- La Volvo ? – demandai-je incrédule

- Oui, l'épave grise dans la cours

- Et comment je vais rentrer ?

- Je te prête ma voiture

- Tu rigoles, je ne pourrais jamais la conduire

- C'est une voiture Bella, elle se conduit comme n'importe quelle voiture

- Mais… non… enfin… elle est trop… et si je l'abîme…

- Tu ne l'abîmeras pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à la moindre égratignure je t'arrache la tête

- Lily, non vraiment… je ne peux pas

- Ca me permettra de rapporter la Volvo à la villa et de récupérer la mienne…

Avoir, je venais de me faire avoir, bien sûr que je voulais qu'elle viennes, mais de son propre chef, pas avec une excuse…

- D'accord, je ferais super attention, j'irai pas trop vite, je roulerais bien au milieu et elle ne bougera pas du garage de la villa

- Je ne préfèrerais pas qu'elle dorme au garage

- Pourquoi ?

- La dernière fois que tu as rentrée une voiture dans un garage le résultat n'a pas été brillant

- C'est un coup bas ça.

- Aller tiens, les cléfs et les papiers

Et voilà, comment moi Isabella Swan, fille du chérif de Forks, connaissant les règles mieux que quiconque sur dans cette ville, je me retrouve dans une voiture hors de prix qui ne m'appartiens pas, roulant comme un escargot sur la quatre voies.

Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir pourquoi tout le monde aime rouler vite, alors dans un stupide élan de curiosité, j'accélère, c'est pas mal, effrayant mais pas mal du tout. J'arrive à fond de train sur le chemin forestier menant à la maison blanche (pas celle du président… celle du clan Cullen), quand une masse sombre percute l'avant de la voiture. Debout sur le frein je réussi à stopper l'engin.

- Abasourdie, je descends et remarque l'élan qui git à terre. Je regarde tour à tour le capot de la voiture et l'élan, puis je me mets à pleurer comprenant que je viens de tuer un être vivant, je reste là pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes quand je me souviens qu'il faut que je rentre, mais je ne peux pas laisser le pauvre animal là ou il est… mes larmes coulant toujours je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- J'appelle alors la seule personne qu'il ne me serait jamais venue à l'esprit d'appeler.

- Emmet – je chuchote, comme si je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent, j'ai honte, je viens de tuer pour la première fois. Doit-on aller en prison quand on tue un animal ? Je me remets à pleurer de plus belle, je suis un monstre.

Une main blanche se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute en hurlant

- Bella c'est moi, qu'est-ce…

- Oh, Emmet, je suis un monstre, tu m'entends je suis un monstre, je l'ai pas vu, il est apparu et pan sur la voiture et par terre, je suis un monstre, un monstre je te dis – et je me jette dans ses bras, inondant de larme son tee-shirt

Analysant la situation, Emmet regarde le capot, l'animal mort puis Bella contre lui, comprenant son désarroi, il fait ce qu'il à toujours fait le mieux dans ces moments là, il utilise l'humour

- Et bien, on va faire un barbecue ce soir

- COMMENT PEUT TU DIRE CA, COMMENT PEUT TU ETRE INSENSSIBLE A CE POINT LA ! JE VIENS DE TUER UN ETRE VIVANT ET TOI TU PENSES A UN BARBECUE ? JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ET TOI TU PENSES A MANGER ?

Soupirant il renchéri

- Bella, même si ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, j'en ai déjà mangé des centaines, c'est moi qui les tues d'habitude, alors comment veux tu que, de par ma nature je compatisse à ça ! Et puis si je me souviens bien, tu as dis vouloir devenir comme nous, tu nous l'a même demandé et soumis notre famille au vote, alors il va falloir t'habituer à ça, tuer deviendra une seconde nature après.  
D'accord le procédé sera différent, au lieu de percuter ton repas avec une voiture tu le feras avec tes dents !

- Pardon, désolée… je… je n'avais pas réalisé…

- T'inquiète ça va… aller je te ramène avant qu'Arthur ne lance son armée à la recherche de sa Guenièvre, des fois qu'il me prenne pour Lancelot…

- Mais… et ça…

- T'inquiète je te dit, tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça

C'est sur ces paroles que l'ours de la famille ramena la brune à la maison, Edward passa ces nerfs sur son frère jusqu'à que sa petite amie lui explique qu'il n'y était pour rien de son étât.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le couple Ken, Barbie, rentra un air maussade sur le visage. Ce fut Rosalie qui prit la parole

- Bella, je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien faire pour la voiture… il faudrait l'emmener chez le carrossier.

- Oh… elle ne voudra plus me parler après ça…

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire de voiture ?

- Edward, Lily m'a prêtée sa voiture parce qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose avec la Volvo, mais j'ai eue un petit problème

- Chérie…

- Emmet t'expliquera…

- Emmet !

- Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que la ou Bella passe, les voitures trépassent…

Je remerciais intérieurement Emmet et sa façon de faire l'andouille pour faire diverger la conversation vers autre chose qu'un sujet sensible…

--------------------------

RAR :

**Ptibiscui** : c'est sur que j'ai piquer un fard en écrivant le chapitre… Voilà la suite. Merci et Bizzzzz

**zaika** : Hey, merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. Bizzzzzz

**The-Mc-Game** : je suis contente que tu ai aimée. Merci beaucoup ! Bizzzzz et voilà la suite

**Maloussette** : et voilà la réponse à ta supposition… j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci et Bizzzzzz

**dodie57** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bizzzzz, voilà la suite…

**pipelette** : Merci et je ferai passer le message à qui de droit. Voilà un peu d'avancement dans l'histoire. Bizzzzzz


	10. Le cadeau de Carlisle

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le dimanche c'est qu'on peut mettre tout le monde à la porte sans remords.

En effet, aujourd'hui Lily m'apporte le cadeau de Carlisle, il faut évidemment que personne ne soit là pour le voir puisque c'était un surprise. J'envoi donc toute la famille Cullen à la chasse et ce n'est pas une mince affaire croyez-moi.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on croit qu'une météorite va frapper l'endroit ou je vis ? J'attire les ennuis comme un aimant mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Ce fut Alice qui me tire d'affaire en promettant à tout le monde qu'il ne m'arrivera rien car elle n'a rien vu.

Pour Renée, la faire délogée de la maison était autre chose, j'ai du suppliée Charlie de l'emmener à la pêche, connaissant maman et ces idées fantasques, ils allaient en avoir pour la journée, ce qui était parfait pour moi.

Lily aussi avait appréciée mon idée de restée seule à la maison, comme ça elle n'était pas trop stressée en venant ici, et elle pourrait voir toute la famille arrivée… certes je ne lui avais rien dis de ce que j'avais fait à la voiture, je verrai ça en temps voulu… ou pas…

J'entends le bruit caractéristique de la Volvo, ma Volvo et j'ai la mâchoire qui se décroche sous le choc, ma voiture, la nouvelle mienne, l'ancienne d'Edward est méconnaissable, d'abord elle n'est plus argent mais bleu roi, avec un machin à l'arrière qui fait sport, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est neuve tellement elle brille. Reprenant mes esprit, je me dis que ça n'est pas la même… elle n'aurait pas osée ?

- Lily, dis moi que c'est ma voiture et pas une nouvelle !

- C'est ta voiture et pas une nouvelle

- Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Je t'assure, je l'ai juste fait repeindre parce que tu m'as dis que la couleur préférée d'Edward était bleu. L'intérieur est le même je t'assure, tu peux même regarder le compteur de kilomètre si tu veux, j'ai fait faire la révision complète, demandée à deux ou trois copains de rajouter des trucs funs du genre un GPS, des lecteurs DVD dans les appuis têtes arrières, un escamotable à l'avant, un module de conduite de nuit… enfin deux ou trois trucs quoi

- Ouaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh la vache !

- Heu non c'est une voiture

- Je t'adoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bon aller maintenant file dans la maison que je demande au camion de ramener le bijou

- Ah non je veux la voire !

- Certainement pas ! Tu m'as dis toi-même que j'avais carte blanche, alors j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dis, rentre maintenant

- Non

- Ok reste ici mais met ça sur tes yeux !

- Rhôôôooooo !!! ce que tu peux être pénible parfois.

Maintenant que je suis bien énervée, je mets son foulard sur mes yeux, c'est malin maintenant je ne vois rien, heureusement elle m'escorte jusqu'à la première marche du perron afin que je m'assoie en attendant que Madame est finie les préparatifs.

5 minutes

10 minutes

15 minutes

- C'est bon c'est fini ?

- Non !

20 minutes

30 minutes

45 minutes

- C'est fini ?

- Non !

- Mais il ne faut pas deux heures quand même, tu ne prépares pas un défilé de mode que je sache

- Tais-toi et souffre en silence

- La belle affaire

1 Heure

2 Heures

- Ca y est c'est fini !

- Ah tout de même ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Me levant prestement en me raccrochant à la rambarde pour éviter de m'étaler par terre, je me dirige vers l'esplanade blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien je vais voir

- Non, tu verras comme tout le monde, ce n'est pas TON cadeaux

Tout en me faisant rouspéter dessus, j'envoi un texto à Edward pour leurs dire de rentrer.

- Lily, je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais sans moi tu ne le connaîtrais même pas, alors laisse moi regarder derrière.

- Non ! tu n'as pas le droit !

- Aller

- Non et non, arrête de faire l'enfant gâtée

- Tu n'es pas drôle quand tu es amoureuse !

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse, non mais ou tu vas chercher tout ça, je veux que ça soit une surprise totale, toi y compris

- Si tu l'es de Carlisle

- Oh non d'un chien, pour la dernière fois Bella, JE NE SUIS PAS A-MOU-REU-SE DE CARLISLE !!!!

Ce que Lily ne sais pas quand elle hurle cette phrase c'est que tout le clan Cullen est derrière elle et nous observe, tout le monde se retiens plus ou moins d'exploser de rire, moi-même j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux, elle ne va pas appréciée j'en suis sure. Mordant son poing, l'aîné des vampires inspire pour se donner constance et viens se placer à gauche de Lily

- On parle de moi ?

La réaction de la rousse de se fait pas attendre, elle relève la tête et scrute le visage du blond. Elle blanchi à vue d'œil, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va tomber dans les pommes, une vague de panique me submerge quand elle tourne sa tête vers moi, elle me lance un regard froid et haineux comme jamais je ne lui en avait vu sur le visage, j'en frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Comment expliquer que je n'ai pas peur d'une famille de vampire, ni des colères légendaires de mon petit ami mais que mon amie me fasse cet effet là. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, elle me lance une boite carrée que je rattrape par miracle. Elle est plus tendue qu'une arbalète.

Elle se tourne et se dirige vers la Volvo. Je vois Jasper crispé, Edward est en position d'attaque mais mon amie ne semble pas le remarquer, l'ambiance détendue et joyeuse à fait place à un froid polaire.

Je ferais ramener ta voiture par camion plateau demain, le chauffeur embarquera la mienne par la même occasion, pour le reste de ce que tu m'as demandée, ça arrive dans 15 jours, même chose, tout te sera livré, ici.

Rentrant dans la voiture, elle démarre et recule pour faire demi tour, ouvrant la vitre conducteur, elle rajoute :

- Un bon conseil, oublie moi…

Enfonçant l'accélérateur, elle disparait de ma vue en quelques secondes. Des larmes chaudes coulent sur mes joues, Edward m'enlace, me murmurant des paroles rassurantes à mon oreille.

Jasper soupire se détendant enfin et Alice comme d'habitude pris les choses en main.

- Alors cette surprise !

Carlisle s'avance vers l'esplanade montée pour l'occasion, je comprends pourquoi il lui a fallu deux heures pour tout préparer. Enlevant le drap je suis sous le choc, je crois que tout le monde l'es aussi.

Sous le couvert des arbustes d'un vert d'eau, des branches des sapins d'un vert légèrement plus foncé se trouve une voiture magnifique (et le mot est faible), il s'agit d'une voiture de sport, vert émeraude, les vitres teintées sont de la même couleur que la carrosserie, on dirai le char de Poséidon en pleine forêt. L'emblème de la voiture est le trident…

- Une Maserati ! Oh la vache !

- Merci Emmet pour ton commentaire – répond Rosalie

- Je me sens arrachée des bras de mon chéri pour me retrouvée dans ceux de Carlisle qui m'écrase.

- Comment tu as su que j'en voulais une ? Merci Bella, vraiment Merci

Je crois que le j'ai converti aux câlin familiaux, mais il va falloir apprendre que je dois quand même respirer.

- Peux… plus… res..pirer…

- Pardonne-moi Bella

- C'est pas grave.

- Hey, elle n'est même pas ouverte !

- Touche pas à ma voiture Jasper ! Et toi Rosalie n'y pense même pas !

- Il lit dans les pensées ? – je chuchote à Edward qui éclate d'un rire cristallin

- Non c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que Rosalie voit une nouvelle voiture arrivée dans la maison, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aller voir se qu'elle à sous le capot ou dessous… bref, elle la démonte plus ou moins et la remonte après.

- Merci ma chérie… - Esmé, douce et tendre Esmé… toujours aussi gentille et délicate

M'apercevant enfin que je tiens toujours la boite blanche dans les mains, je la lance à Carlisle qui l'ouvre et trouve la clé de la voiture dedans. Déverrouillant les portes, il entre à l'intérieur suivi de cinq autres vampires, seuls Edward, Esmé et moi restons à l'extérieur.

- Faudra pas la prêter à Bella celle là

- Emmet !!!!

- Quoi ? c'est la stricte vérité !

- Tout le monde dehors, allé ouste hors de ma voiture !

Quelle autorité ! Une fois tout le monde sorti, il me demande de le rejoindre à l'intérieur, m'asseyant, je tourne la tête et tire la langue aux autres.

- Très mature Bella, vraiment !

L'habitacle à la hauteur de la carrosserie, il est en cuir noir avec les coutures vert émeraude, un drapeau anglais brodé sur les appuis têtes avant, avec le nom de Carlisle Cullen comme marqué au fer sur le cuir et les contours sont brodés en fils d'or sur le siège.

Mettant la clé dans la serrure, le tableau de bord s'allume et un petit écran de télé sort de la console centrale marquant « Bonjour Carlisle, bienvenue à bord de votre nouvelle Maserati Quatroporte GT S »

- Elle à fait les choses en grand

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, une boule dans le fond de la gorge, les larmes me montant de nouveau aux yeux, je suis incapable de parler.

Tournant la clé, le moteur se met en marche, je sursaute, les yeux de Carlisle brille comme un enfant devant son cadeau de noël.

- Ferme ta porte, je t'emmène faire un tour.

Je m'exécute, attachant par la même occasion ma ceinture, connaissant le fils, le père ne doit pas avoir une meilleure conduite.

Ma fenêtre s'ouvre, Carlisle penche la tête et lance à la cantonade :

- Edward, même ton Aston ne rivalisera pas avec moi ! Alice, ton canari jaune n'arrivera pas à me suivre et toi Rosalie et bien… non tu n'as aucune chance…

- Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça ! – s'exclame les trois concernés.

Partant à vitesse vampirique chercher les clés de leurs différents véhicules, Esmé se penche et murmure

- Je prends la Mercedes avec Emmet et Jasper, on se retrouve...

Carlisle hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et nous partons, lentement, bientôt rejoint par six paires de phares et des moteurs ronflant de plus en plus forts.

- Je ne suis pas très rassurée là !

- Fait moi confiance ! Si une fois dans ta vie tu dois me faire confiance c'est ce soir.

- Ok, j'ai le droit de crier si j'ai peur ?

- Bien entendu

Les deux mains sur le volant, concentré sur la route, il s'arrête. A gauche se trouve Rosalie et sa M3, à droite Edward dans son Aston grise qui me fait un clin d'œil et Alice juste à côté de lui dans sa Porsche.

J'ai à peine le temps de compter jusque trois que je m'enfonce dans mon siège et m'efforce de ne pas regarder le compteur.

Je sens l'adrénaline monter et je crie pour me libérer, Carlisle rigole, fait des embardés pour couper la route à ses enfants, qui s'empêchent les uns les autres de se doubler… je suis prise dans une véritable course poursuite comme on en vois qu'à la télé, priant de toute mes forces pour ne pas mourir ce soir dans un accident de voiture, ils sont peut être vampire et s'en sortirons indemne mais pas moi.

La course dure plus de deux heures, nous nous arrêtons en haut d'une montagne ou nous attendent sagement Jasper, Emmet et Esmé. Je m'étonne de les voir là avant nous.

Tout le monde sort respectivement de leurs véhicules, aux anges, riant comme des gamins. Alice saute sur le dos d'Edward pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, Carlisle coince la tête de Rosalie sous son bras pour les faire des chatouilles. Je vis dans un monde surréaliste, je vous le dis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes tous assis sur un petit muret, chacune dans les bras de nos amoureux regardant la ville illuminée en bas, bercé par une couverture étoilée qui brille de milles feu…

-----------------------------

RAR :

**zaika** : Merci beaucoup et voila la suite. Bizzzz

**twilight33 **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de te faire rire. Voici la suite. Bizzzzz

**The-Mc-Game** : Oserai-je avouée que tout ce qui se passé dans cette fic n'est pas que fiction… mais tiré de fait réel… Merci beaucoup. Bizzzz

**Ptibiscui** : La malédiction de voiture… en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne… a bientôt Bizzzzz

**Maloussette** : Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie tes encouragements. Voilà donc la suite. Bizzzz

**Pipelette** : c'est ce qui fait le charme de Bella, se foutre dans les problèmes pas possible et essayer de faire en sorte qu'Edward ne s'en aperçoive pas… Merci encore et Bizzzzz


	11. Dérapages incontrolés

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

_Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes tous assis sur un petit muret, chacune dans les bras de nos amoureux regardant la ville illuminée en bas, bercé par une couverture étoilée qui brille de milles feu…_

L'instant est magique. Nous sommes une famille. Je suis l'une des leurs, certes différente (pour l'instant) mais je fais parti d'eux maintenant.

Je soupire d'aise, mon amour me serre un peu plus fort, Alice me souris, Jasper me fait un clin d'œil, Rosalie, Emmet, Esmé et Carlisle hochent la tête. Ils ont compris ce que je ressens. Soudain, une pensée me vient _« un cheval cabré »_, je n'avais plus repensé à ça, mais maintenant ça venait me tracasser la tête. On peut toujours compter sur Bella Swan pour se prendre la tête quand il ne faut pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'un cheval venais faire dans une soirée parfaite, tournant la tête, j'aperçois les voitures dans l'ombre, toutes parfaitement alignées. L'étoile de la Mercedes brillant de tout son chrome.

Je passe rapidement à la voiture de Carlisle, elle avait un trident, remuant un peu, je me penche, voit l'hélice de la BMW de Rosalie, les ailes de la voiture d'Edward (héhé, c'est que je commence à m'y connaître), et le machin de la Porsche d'Alice. Marchant à quatre pattes jusqu'à la voiture jaune je m'arrête devant, observant le capot de près. Evidemment étant une simple humaine, je ne distingue pas grand-chose alors je me concentre.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Hum hum…

J'ai à peine conscience qu'ils sont tous debout derrière moi se demandant ce que diable je suis en train de faire.

- Bella, arrête de baver devant ma voiture, tu vas la rayer !

- Alice c'est quoi ça ?

- Une Porsche

Je soupire d'exaspération, Emmet s'esclaffe, j'ai parfois envie de le taper mais je suis sure que je vais me faire mal et qu'il ne va rien sentir.

- Sérieusement Alice, c'est quoi ça ?

- Bella ou veut tu en venir ?

- Là, regarde, c'est quoi ça, enfin je suis l'humaine qui voit pas dans le noir ici, quelqu'un peut m'aider ?

- Un cheval, Bella, c'est un cheval – soupire Edward

- Et il est cabré c'est ça hein ?

- Ouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. – son ton est suspicieux – Pourquoi une telle question ?

- Ohhhhhhhhh… je vois….

- Bella ?

- Attend, j'ai une révélation là

- Tu même genre que la dernière fois ?

Je lève la main, lui demandant gentiment de se taire cinq minutes, ce que peut de gens savent ne côtoyant les Cullen que rarement c'est qu'ils sont tous sans exception de grands bavards. Parfois c'est tellement intense qu'on ne peut réfléchir en paix.

Ils chuchotent tous derrière moi, pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, la vue aurait pu être comique, imaginez, sept vampire pencher sur une humaine qui à le nez collé sur l'avant d'une voiture.

N'y tenant plus c'est Jasper qui prend la parole

- Bella, Edward à peut être une patience d'ange vis-à-vis de toi, mais je dois avouer que la patience n'est pas mon fort, si tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il te prend ça m'aiderai à ne pas cogner ton petit ami pour passer le temps !

- Tu veux de l'aide frangin ?

- Volontiers

- Les enfants !

- J'ai trouvée !

- Heu trouvé quoi Bella ?

- Ben le cheval cabré, la voiture d'après !

La bourde ! Bella Swan le retour ! Edward me regarde avec des yeux noirs (pas bon !) et les autres se retiennent de pouffer. Je fais un sourire contrit à mon chéri, espérant qu'il me pardonnera vite.

- Bella, qu'à tu compris ex-a-cte-ment ?

Son ton est aussi froid que ces yeux, bon d'accord ça devait être une surprise et je n'avais pas le droit d'aller voir sous la bâche au fond du garage de la villa.

- Ben… que… en fait heu… c'est-à-dire…

- Très explicite Bella, vraiment, il n'y a pas à dire ! – Emmet faisait en sorte de déplacer l'attention, je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

Alice me pris par le bras pour mon montrer une étoile filante… une petite demi-heure plus tard nous prenions la route pour la maison, répartit dans les mêmes voitures qu'à l'allé.

------------------

De ça non plus nous n'en n'avons pas reparlé avec Edward, nos étreintes n'étaient plus aussi « poussées », il mettait des barrières qui se voulaient salutaires pour moi.

Je commençais à bouillir intérieurement, étant humaine (c'est fou comme cette expression commençait sérieusement à me peser) j'ai des hormones qui me travailles et comment voulez vous les faire taire quand vous avez un petit ami du nom d'Edward CULLEN, qui à l'apparence d'un dieu, une voix à damner les saints et des yeux à vous faire fondre sur place !!!!

Aller courage ma petite, le mariage c'est dans pas longtemps, plus que quelques jours. Ou plutôt encore un jour de moins.

Exténuée par ma journée, je monte me coucher dans la chambre d'Edward, je remets mon vieux survêtement troué, Alice était furax mais c'est ma manière à moi de protester. Quand elle était tombée dessus, je lui avais rétorqué que si Edward faisait son boulot correctement je n'aurais même pas besoin de pyjama ! Elle était simplement partie en claquant la porte et hurlant un « Edward Cullen, je vais te tuer !… », techniquement parlant il était déjà mort alors je ne me faisait pas de souci, je rigole en repensant à notre altercation.

Profitant de mes minutes d'humanité, je fais mes exercices de relaxation. Fatiguée mais n'ayant pas envie de me couché, mon amoureux n'étant pas là je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir, je m'assois sur le canapé un livre en main. J'ai découvert ce roman qui raconte une histoire impossible entre ce garçon et cette fille dans la bibliothèque de la maison et n'arrivais pas à arrêter.

- Hum hum…

Je sursautais n'ayant pas entendu la porte et glissa à terre pour finir ma course sur mon derrière, le livre ayant été envoyé quelques part au loin.

- Tu m'as fait peur

- Je vois ça – son rire retenti dans la pièce

- On va se coucher ?

- Hum hum

- Edward ?

- Je viens d'avoir une conversation passionnante avec ma sœur

- Oh tu as des conversations avec Rosalie maintenant ?

- Pas Rosalie, mon autre sœur

- Oh – je baissais les yeux, il était penché au dessus de moi, ces yeux incandescent rivé sur moi, je n'osai le regarder, sachant pertinemment que j'allais encore perdre tout mes moyens

- Oui… oh… tu peux le dire, Bella donne moi une bonne raison de laisser ton pantalon en vie

- Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Bella, regarde-moi

- Heu … non

- Bella – cette voix, mon dieu cette voix, il le sait que je ne peux y résister, mon cœur s'emballe, il l'entend, les papillons au fond de mon ventre décollent, j'avale une bouffée d'air mais garde obstinément les yeux baissé, il ne m'aura pas… enfin…

- Bella mon amour, regarde-moi

Et voilà qu'il me susurre à l'oreille, son souffle frais sur mon cou, mon cœur entame un marathon pour sortir de ma poitrine, mes joues me brûlent, mon corps s'enflamme, bon sang comment fait-il pour me mettre dans cet état là rien qu'en prononçant cinq petits mots

- N… non – ma voix est rauque, mon hésitation le fait sourire, il sait qu'il à gagné, je ne tiens déjà plus, c'est un miracle que j'ai pu tenir… quoi 30 secondes ?

Son nez traçant les contours de ma mâchoire, ses yeux me fixant, sa bouche à un demi-millimètre de la mienne, il continu, sans rien faire de plus… Ahhhhhhhhhhhh je ne tiens déjà plus moi !!!! Tant pis, au diable toute les bonnes résolutions je tente de combler l'espace entre nos visage, pourtant il se recule au même moment.

A ce moment là je lève les yeux et rencontre deux lacs d'or liquide, je me noie dedans, je m'approche encore tandis qu'il se recule, je grogne de frustration, il sourit.

- Il va falloir que tu sois très, très mais alors très gentille avec moi, si tu veux que je te pardonne le fait d'avoir fait entrer cette horreur dans ma chambre – dit-il en tirant sur mon jogging

J'essaie de nouveau de l'embrasser, mais il ne se laisse pas approcher

- Co… comment ?

Si quelqu'un tentait de prendre ma température à l'instant, je suis pratiquement sure que le thermomètre exploserait.

- Invente…

Et en un courant d'air il sort de la chambre, j'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que je ne le vois plus. Je devrais être frustrée, en colère à la limite pourtant il à titillé ma curiosité, c'est malin je n'arriverai plus à dormir maintenant.

Mon cerveau était en train d'imaginer des millions de scénarii possibles et inimaginables que j'en étais rouge comme une tomate. Secouant la tête pour faire un peu de place à mon raisonnement, je commence par me lever, parce que si je reste par terre je n'aurais absolument aucune chance.

Invente, il en a de bonnes celui-là, invente quoi ? je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, je n'ai même jamais eue à penser à ces choses là… récupérant mon bouquin à terre, ça me donne une idée… je me dirige donc vers la bibliothèque à pas feutré pour un humain s'entend car je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils doivent tous m'entendre.

Devant le mur de livre, je regarde les noms sur les tranches, espérant trouver quelques chose qui me donne une idée… mais comment trouver un truc dont on a aucune idée de ce que c'est ?

Trouvant les livres sur Kama Sutra, je me mets à rougir de plus belle, parce que non seulement je ne me vois pas faire la moitié de ce qui est dessus, mais en plus « ça » se fait pendant l'acte et pas avant. Je suppose qu'Edward attendais de moi quelques chose « avant ».

Ciel que ça deviens compliqué, comment en est on arrivé là, partant d'une simple dispute entre Alice et moi à propos de mon jogging troué ? A oui je sais, parce que je suis infichu de résister à mon futur époux et aussi parce que j'ai envie de me mettre en quatre pour avoir ce que je veux et en plus le faire languir avant, sachant que c'est moi qui suis en train de fantasmer devant un livre !?

De rage je range de livre à sa place, tombant sur le même exemplaire, enfin, la couleur de la couverture n'est pas la même, poussée par ma curiosité, j'ouvre le bouquin et étouffe un cri. Regardant le titre je me sens comme une cocotte minute, je ne vais pas tarder à exploser, je tiens dans les mains un exemplaire du Kama Sutra mais entre hommes, pas avec des dessins comme l'autre mais avec des photos !

Comme de bien entendu, quand quelques choses vous embarrassent, vous ne pouvez détourner les yeux de la dite chose, je tourne même les pages…

- Bella, est-ce que tu … hum… peux calmer tes sentiments… s'il te plait…

Je lève les yeux de mon livre, regarde Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte, reporte les yeux sur mon livre, les lèves de nouveau. Une illumination s'impose à moi, Jasper est un homme, mes yeux font de nouveau l'aller – retour plusieurs fois entre le livre et le blond, donc oui c'est un homme alors il peut m'aider certainement… enfin je crois.

M'approchant de lui, je lui colle le bouquin sur le nez.

- Tu… tu savais qu'on peut faire ça ? – dis-je en tapotant la page du bout du doigt

Je vois alors ces yeux s'écarquiller, fixant tour le livre et moi. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se redonner constance. Bienheureux ces vampires qui ne peuvent rougir.

- Bella, range ce livre, je ne pense pas qu'il te concerne

Tournant plusieurs pages, je le lui recolle sur le nez

- T'as déjà essayé ?

Prenant l'objet de mes mains, il l'envoi valsé de l'autre côté de la pièce me coinçant contre le mur, son regard me transperçant, dieux qu'il est beau, son corps de marbre contre le miens… Bella, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Jasper, c'est Jasper là, pas Edward… Ohhhhh là lààààààààà

- Bella, je vais être clair, je ne vais te le dire qu'une seule fois à toi de t'en rappeler, je possède le don d'empathie, je ne t'apprends rien, de plus je suis vampire, mes sens sont d'autant plus développé. Mon don, bien qu'étant une précieuse aide peut être embarrassant dans certaines circonstances – et il se colle à moi pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là

Je retiens mon souffle, je dois avoir atteint les 50° corporel, le siens est frais au creux de mon oreille.

- Maintenant que tu es prévenue, j'aimerai assez que tu essaie de te contrôler, demande de l'aide à Edward pour décompresser, ou bien même fait toi décompresser toute seule… sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire décompresser moi-même … sur ce, ne cherche pas Alice les prochaines heures…

L'instant d'après je suis de nouveau seule. Dans tout mes états, il me faut une douche, tout de suite et froide, très froide.

De nouveau dans la chambre d'Edward, les idées fraiches, je regarde le réveil, 2 h 00 du matin, j'ai toujours pas sommeil.

M'asseyant sur le lit, je pense aux options qui s'offrent à moi, il me faut de l'aide, pas d'une femme puisqu'Edward est un homme et que seul un homme peut savoir ce qu'un autre peu avoir envie.

Mes options :

1 - Emmet

2 - Jasper

3 - Jacob

4 - Carlisle

5 - Charlie

Mon raisonnement :

1 - Emmet : En dernier recours, sinon ça va me poursuivre toute ma vie

2 - Jasper : Non définitivement non pas après ce soir (je rougis en y repensant)

3 - Jacob : Comme s'il allait m'aider dans mes démarches en plus il me fait la tête donc non

4 - Carlisle : Je ne peux tout de même pas demander ça à mon beau père… donc non

5 - Charlie : Idée idiote c'est mon père, je pourrai ne même pas lui poser de question, donc non

Réponse :

**1 - Emmet**

Et voilà, il suffisait de poser le problème sur le papier, aller voir Emmet, lui demander comment une fille peut être très, très mais alors très gentille pour se faire pardonner de son chéri.

Conclusion :

J'ai autant envie de me jeter sous un train que d'aller parler à Emmet… si je deviens immortelle, dans 500 ans, je suis sure d'encore entendre parler de cette histoire… bref, c'est décidé, demain je parle à Emmet.

Sur mes bonnes résolutions, je m'allonge et trouve enfin le sommeil réparateur car demain va être une longue, mais alors longue journée…

----------------------

RAR :

**Ptibiscui** : Merci pour tout, c'est vrai, j'ai voulu faire ressortir le côté famille des Cullen, qu'ils aient un moment à eux dans cette vie de fou. Quand au cadeau de Carlisle, ça laisse imaginer la voiture de la fin. Bizzzz

**The-Mc-Game** : Merci et voilà la suite ! Bizzzz

**Maloussette** : Merci beaucoup, oui Lily n'a pas plus de chance que Bella dans son domaire. Voilà la suite Bizzzzz

**Aurélie** : Merci, oui, oui je continue, voilà la suite. Bizzzzz

**dodie57** : Merci, merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. Bizzzzz

**pipelette** : Décidément la pauvre Bella est tombée dans un monde bien à part. C'est marrant de les faire agir en tant que gamin, après tout ils ont l'éternité devant eux alors autant en profiter. Quand à Lily elle s'en remettra ;) Bizzzzz

**Pauline** : Et voilà la suite !!! Bizzzzz


	12. Emmet

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

_Sur mes bonnes résolutions, je m'allonge et trouve enfin le sommeil réparateur car demain va être une longue, mais alors longue journée…_

Comme de bien entendu, depuis plusieurs mois, je me réveille la tête appuyée contre son torse froid, je lève les yeux et rencontre un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres

- Bonjour

- Bien dormi ?

- Plus que toi

- Certes…

Levant les yeux, je regarde son expression, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu encore dire en dormant ?

- Vas-y racontes

- Quoi donc ?

- De quoi j'ai parlé cette nuit ?

- Oh ça…

- Oui ça… comment ça ! ça ? ça quoi ? ça, ça ? ou ça autre chose ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de ça dans une seule phrase

- Tu n'es pas drôle

- Non mais la situation si – et il parti dans un rire silencieux

Evidemment, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, je me dis qu'un jour ma peau va rester rouge définitivement à force de prendre cette teinte.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu raconter

- Bien… tout d'abord j'ai une question pour toi

- Oui ?

- Comment expliques-tu le fait que Jasper monte Emmet ?

- Hein ? Oh non, j'ai pas dis ça

- Pas exactement, tu as dis et je site « Jasper regarde la page 9 et monte sur Emmet »

- Mmphfrphfrhpr

J'enfoui ma tête sous les oreillers, me jurant de ne plus jamais la sortir de là. Cependant il faut bien respirer, foutue nature humaine.

- Pardon ? je n'ai pas saisi un seul mot

Le fusillant du regard, je le vois qui s'amuse de la situation, rigolant de plus belle, d'autres rires se joignant au sien, je lève la tête un peu plus haut et vois ces frères et sœurs dans l'encadrement de la porte se moquant de moi.

Emmet saute sur le lit avec agilité se trouvant à côté de moi. Je suis coincée entre deux vampires.

- Je sais que nous sommes des bombes, je n'avais seulement pas compris l'ampleur de la chose, on hante même tes rêves… intéressant

Peut-on mourir de honte ? si c'est le cas, je dois être en train de mourir

- Emmet, on peut en reparler plus tard ?

Avec un peu de chance (que je ne possède pas) il dira oui, malheureusement c'est Jasper qui prend la parole.

- Moi j'aimerai bien connaître ton rêve… racontes nous

- Menrappelleuhpas

- Bella tu articules mieux que ça d'habitude – me répond mon démon (parce qu'aujourd'hui il ne sera pas mon ange mais mon démon, c'est de ça faute si j'ai cette conversation d'abord).

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Oh aller Bella, ça devait être marrant, dis le nous… - voilà que Rosalie s'y met maintenant – et puis ça peut nous donner des idées qui sais

La vérité c'est que je suis outrée, outrée des propos de Rosalie, outrée qu'Edward se moque ouvertement de moi, outré qu'Emmet se soit retrouvé sous Jasper dans mon rêve, outrée parce que je me rappelle parfaitement mon rêve et que si on regarde le Kama Sutra pour homme à la page 9, on ne peut que se rendre compte du rêve que j'ai fait. Donc je ne peux décemment pas répondre à ça, n'y l'expliquer, parce que l'explication engendrerai d'autres explications… et c'était trop pour une humaine.

- C'est à cause du livre d'hier soir c'est ça ?

Tout les regards convergent vers Jasper, je lui fais des gros yeux, auquel il répond par un clin d'œil et file dans la bibliothèque.

- NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! JASPER NON PITIE JE FERAIS CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tout le monde me regarde interloqué et me voilà de nouveau en train de faire la parfaite imitation d'un homard dans une casserole d'eau bouillante tandis qu'une tête blonde passe par l'encadrement de la porte

- Tout ?

Un grognement d'avertissement de la part d'Edward, moi qui acquiesce de la tête, il me chuchote à l'oreille

- Je trouve particulièrement injuste d'être le seul sans moyens de locomotion… et vu que tu deviens meilleure qu'Ed à ce petit jeu…

Un bruit assourdissant retenti que j'ai à peine le temps de voire le poing d'Edward dans l'épaule de Jasper que celui-ci sort en courant entrainant Alice derrière lui.

Soufflant comme un bœuf qui va charger, Rosalie sort à son tour de la chambre, Emmet me claque un bisou sonore sur la joue, toujours accompagné d'un grognement d'Edward et suit sa belle.

Deux lèvres fraiches s'emparent alors de ma bouche, ouvrant le bal avec nos langue dans un baiser qu'on est loin de qualifier comme chaste.

Enhardie, je trouve que ça chemise est de trop dans le décor et entreprend de la déboutonnée, la réaction de mon vampire préféré ne se fait pas attendre et attrape mes poignets me repoussant doucement.

- Sois sage

Je lui lance un regard outrée (décidément c'est le mot du jour), il me répond par un sourire et me fait le coup de la lave incandescente dans son regard.

- Bientôt Bella, bientôt et puis tu ne t'ai toujours pas fait pardonnée…

Sur ces bonnes paroles il se lève, me précisant que le déjeuner est prêt dans la cuisine. Le goujat ! Je me lève constatant que mes hormones sont de retour et que je suis toute chose, me remémore les paroles du premier né des « enfants » Cullen. Voilà qui me ramène à ma résolution d'hier, c'est-à-dire avoir une conversation… sur la chose avec l'ours mal léché de la famille.

Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, je passe rapidement à la salle de bain puis descend les escaliers. Arrivant miraculeusement en bas intacte, poussant la porte « saloon » de la cuisine un peu trop fort, celle-ci me reviens dans la figure.

Esmée, la seule personne compréhensive et aimante dans ce bas monde de vampire, rouvrit la porte, m'embrassa sur le front et m'installa sur un tabouret de bar devant mon bol de céréale. Le tout sans une seule moquerie, ni remarque, ni sourire espiègle. Seigneur que j'aime cette femme.

Me laissant seule, je mâchouille négligemment les flocons d'avoine. Je suis indécise, comment vais-je bien pouvoir aborder le sujet, que vais-je lui dire ? Comment suis-je sensé lui dire.

- On va chasser, je ne serais pas long, promis – et il m'embrasse sur le front

- Bien, qui reste ? – pour on se sait quelle raison je n'avais pas envie de rester seule, je n'en n'avais plus l'habitude peut être

- Emmet et Carlisle

- Ok

- Je reste si tu veux, je n'en n'ai pas vraiment besoin

- Vas-y, je vais regarder le Base Ball avec Emmet

- Chérie tu es sure que ça va ?

Entourant sa taille, je me blotti contre lui, respirant son odeur, il me caresse le dos pour me rassurer. Relevant le nez, je lui souris, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincante mais il fait comme si.

- Un peu de solitude me fera du bien, aller file, je crois qu'on t'attend.

- Je t'aime, je reviens vite

Et il part, je prends mon partenaire de petit déjeuner, alias le bol mon nouveau meilleur ami et me dirige vers le canapé, me laissant tomber à côté du brun. Me mordillant la lèvre je me demande comment aborder le sujet.

- Alors Bell's, enfin seuls ?

- Par… pardon ?

- Ils sont bien partis chasser non ?

- Heu oui… en effet. Heu Emmet, je heu… enfin…

- Des problèmes avec Ed ? tu veux des conseils ? une démo ? Besoin d'un coup de pouce pour le décoincé ?

Je n'en reviens pas ces propos ! Comment ose-t-il me parler comme ça ! Bon d'accord c'est exactement le sujet que je voulais aborder mais tout de même !

- En fait…

- C'est une blague Bella, relax, t'es toute rouge

- Des conseils oui, je veux bien… - dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure les yeux rivés sur le haut combien magnifique parquet brun du salon des Cullen

- Oh la coquine, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Ben…

- Oh aller Bella, c'est pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre vous deux ! Je ne te demande pas de détails… quoi que si tu veux être explicite…

- Emmet !

- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui à aborder le sujet

- Bon, co… comment… tu fais quand… tu sais avec Rosalie, vous êtes disons fâché… et que c'est ta faute alors tu veux… hum… disons… heu… te faire… pardonner – voilà c'était dit, je ne suis pas vraiment sure d'avoir été très claire

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise ?

- Quoi ? Oh non, j'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi, c'est Alice et mon pyjama

- Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre, que viens faire Alice et Edward, ton pardon, et vos cochonneries dans la même phrase ?

- Emmet, met en route ton cerveau

- Il faudrait mieux que Rose soi là pour ça – me dit-il de sa voix graveleuse

J'essaie de lui taper sur la tête mais je n'arrive qu'à brasser de l'air et lui est mort de rire (bien qu'il soit déjà mort tout cour).

- C'est pas drôle

- Simplement vrai

- Bon tu m'aides ou pas ?

- Quand Rose est fâchée, tout dépend du degré de fâche s'entend, je lui fais un show très très hot, ou un streap tease, une fois, je me suis même attaché au lit lui disant que j'étais son esclave et que j'étais prêt à tout pour me faire pardonné. Sinon il y a aussi les dessous affriolants ou bien encore l'indifférence, c'est d'ailleurs une chose qui marche très bien.

- L'indifférence ? l'indifférence ? Emmet, je vais me mariée à Edward Cullen, tu sais EDWARD CULLEN !!! « **THE** » Edward Cullen ! Ton frère

- Tu peux me rappeler son nom déjà ?

- Edw… rho ça va hein… comment veux-tu que j'arrive à rester indifférente, déjà parce que c'est Edward - arrête de te foutre de moi, merci ! – et qu'ensuite c'est un vampire et qu'on ne résiste jamais à un vampire quand il l'à décidé, et qu'enfin j'en suis tout bonnement incapable – avouai-je à moitié honteuse

- Donc, de tout ce que je t'ai raconté, tu n'as retenu que l'indifférence ? et les dessous alors ?

- Les dessous de quoi ? Ohhhhhh– dis-je rougissant de nouveau

- Hahahahahaha, la coquine, aller va me chercher ce que tu as pour qu'on voie si c'est sortable

- Heu….

- Shopping !

- Quoi ?! Non, tu veux dire que NON !

- Sinon je peux te prêter des affaires de Rose, elle à un string particulièrement appétissant, il est rose avec un papil…

- STOP, STOP, STOP…. – je secoue la tête empêchant les images de s'imprégner dans mon cerveau – vas pour le shopping – soupirai-je vaincue, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour Edward

- Aller, ça va être marrant, plus qu'avec Alice, lui dis pas ce que je viens de te dire, et puis je suis un homme et je sais ce qu'il pourrait aimer. Bon si tu es effrayée de restée seule avec moi, je peux appeler Jasper

- NON ! surtout pas, enfin heu… laisse le chasser en paix…

- Ah Bella, cette journée va être mémorable…

Mais bien sur qu'elle va l'être, Emmet et moi allons faire du shopping, pas n'importe lequel, on va aller chercher des petites tenues affriolante pour mon chéri. Cette famille va avoir ma peau… ou ma santé mentale au choix, parce que là côté débilité je crois que j'ai atteint le summum, comment ai-je fait pour arriver à aller faire du shopping coquin avec mon futur beau frère, manquerai plus que Carlisle se joigne à nous et ça sera le pompon.

--------------------------

Je passerai donc sous silence la séance magasinage avec mon futur beau frère et les moments de honte que cela m'a occasionné, la façon donc j'ai acheté son silence et ses pensées. Je sens que Lily va avoir pas mal de boulot dans les prochains jours et que je ne vais pas tarder à refaire la totalité du parc automobile de la famille.

Par on ne sait quel miracle (il doit s'appeler Alice) la maison est vide et me voilà donc dans la chambre d'Edward, vêtue d'un déshabillé court bleu roi transparent, d'un string en dentelle d'un bleu ciel. Oui la dentelle sa gratte mais comme dis Emmet, il faut savoir souffrir pour séduire un vampire. J'ai une furieuse envie de me jeter du balcon simplement parce que je me mets à penser comme le brun.

La nuit commence à tomber, il y a une centaine de bougie allumées dans la chambre, je stresse à mort, j'ai les mains moites et le cœur qui bat la chamade.

Je regarde le lit, les draps de satin bleu son du plus bel effet à la lueur des chandelles. Je m'appuie contre le montant du lit en fer forgé, le contact froid me donne un frisson à moins que ça ne soit un courant d'air.

Je lève les yeux et voit mon vampire ébahi dans l'encadrement de la porte, il observe la pièce, ses yeux se posent sur moi, la pièce, moi, la pièce, moi, une lueur de désir apparait dans les lacs incandescents, il esquisse un geste, je lui fais non de la tête.

Il ne comprend pas, avançant à pas mesuré, je défais le nœud qui tient attaché le déshabillé et le laisse tomber à terre, je me colle tout contre lui, soupirant contre son cou, je murmure à son oreille…

- Je te demande pardon mon amour… pour tout ce que mon pyjama à pu te causer comme ennuis...

--------------------------------

RAR :

**Bigmonster4 **: Bonjour et merci, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'avoue que Bella en prend plein la figure mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Bizzzzzzz

**Ptibiscui** : Ok si je croise Jasper je lui dis que tu as des problems de decompressions promis, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus, les émotions de tout le monde le traverse, même celles-là mais personne n'en parle jamais… Voilà la suite avec Emmet. Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

**Pauline** : Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite. Bizzzzzz

**zaika** : Hello, voilà la suite ! Bizzzzzz et merci

**Abby09** : Bonjour et merci, voilà la suite. Oui je met un peu de Carlisle car c'est mon perso préféré, j'avoue que Jasper et Bella est un couple qui m'a toujours plu, même si ça n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire, j'ai voulu leur faire une aparté sans conséquences mis à part les sous entendus bien sûr… Bizzzzz

**Pipelette** : 500 ans tu est gentille, moi j'aurais dis jusqu'à la fin des temps. JE pense que le thème va revenir dans les prochains chapitres, avec la subtilité d'Emmet c'est sur. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Bizzzzzz

**nanie nouche** : Merci pour ta review, je comprend tout à fait ton point de vue concernant les images mentales au boulot. En ce qui concerne le caractère des persos, il est vrai que j'éssaie de coller le plus à celui des livres mais ça n'est pas facile, j'ai conscience parfois de pousser un peu à l'extrême…

Moi aussi j'espère que tu n'auras pas envie de m'abattre de sitôt, c'est que j'ai quand même encore quelques idées en tête.

Je précise qu'en postant cette fic, je l'avais fini. Elle comportait 10 chapitres, là je publie de 12ème mais je n'ai pas encore publiée ceux que j'avais déjà écris, j'en ai rajouté au milieu. Laisse-moi le temps de le faireuhhhh. Merci et Bizzzzzzz

**Caelina** : Merci beaucoup, ravie que les recherches que j'ai menées à propos des voitures te plaisent et que mon style aussi. Voilà la suite. Bizzzzzz

**dodie57** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bizzzz

**The-Mc-Game** : Merci pour le compliment, ne meurt pas trop tout de même. Bizzzzzz

**Pichou1490** : la honte, la honte, elle n'a pas choisi le plus vilain pour craquer non plus Lily. J'avoue j'adore Carlisle. Merci et Bizzzzzz

**Maloussette** : Oui j'avoue mais personne n'était mieux placer qu'Emmet pour parler de ça.^^ Merci et Bizzzzz


	13. Le cadeau de Jasper

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

_- Je te demande pardon mon amour… pour tout ce que mon pyjama à pu te causer comme ennuis..._

Je vois cette lueur dans son regard, cette lueur de désir pur, il ne respire plus, je le vois déglutir, j'ai des milliards d'idées en tête, plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, curieusement je n'arrive pas à les mettre en application. Il est tendu contre moi

- Bella…

Sa voix est rauque, elle déclenche en moi une série de frissons, ma main tremblotante essaie de détacher le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il emprisonne ma main dans la sienne. Je le vois fermer les yeux, un air indéfinissable sur le visage. De la douleur ? de la peine ?

- Bella, stop.

Et il part, tellement vite que j'ai encore la sensation de sa main sur la mienne. Je reste hébétée quelques minutes puis m'effondre en pleurant. Je me sens stupide, honteuse. Comment peut-il vouloir de moi ? Qu'elle attirance peut-il avoir envers une simple humaine ? Mon sang, seulement ça, il n'y a que ça qui le fait rester avec moi.

Le mariage, notre union, ma transformation, tout ça n'est rien qu'une illusion, un jeu à ses yeux. Le monstre en moi ressurgi, comme tapis dans l'ombre, attendant cette unique occasion pour sortir. Il griffe, se débat et fini par rouvrir la plaie béante de ma poitrine. Je l'entends qui ricane au fond de moi. Il savait et moi aussi quelques part que tout ceci n'était pas réel, qu'au fond Edward ne tiens pas vraiment à moi. Une petite voix au fond de mon esprit me murmure « je te l'avais bien dis… ».

Me roulant en boule à même le sol, je ferme les yeux souhaitant que l'obscurité m'engloutisse et que tout finisse enfin. Les torrents d'eau salés coulent sans discontinuer de mon visage… puis le noir…

------------------------------

Je me réveille dans des draps chauds contre un matelas moelleux, mes souvenirs sont flous, ma tête me fait mal, j'ai une affreuse migraine et j'ai du mal à respirer. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentie ça.

J'ouvre les yeux, les clignent plusieurs fois, la lumière est intense, il doit faire beau, le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Tournant la tête j'aperçois Alice assise à côté de moi qui me regarde anxieusement. Ça ne me fait pas de bien de la voir là non plus, j'ai envie d'être seule. Pire j'ai envie d'être loin d'eux.

Me tournant, je me lève, je remarque à peine le pyjama que je porte, évidemment, elle m'a habillée.

J'entre dans la salle de bain, prend une bonne douche chaude, me relaxe, laisse les larmes silencieuses coulées sur mon visage puis me crée un masque d'impassibilité.

Je sors, me sèche, m'habille, descend dans la cuisine ma chère « sœur » sur les talons. Je ne dis rien, j'ai pas envie de parler. Je passe devant le cortège de toute la famille qui lève les yeux s'attendant à une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je hausse les sourcils à la vue du visage torturé d'Edward qui est entièrement griffé, je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir des traces sur leurs visages. Je hausse les épaules et bifurque, me prenant la porte de la cuisine dans la figure, comme d'habitude.

Aller savoir pourquoi, je dénigre ce qu'à préparer Esmée à mon égard, et fonce dans le frigo pour prendre une pomme, je retourne vers le tiroir de la table basse du salon et prend les clés de l'Aston du futur marié.

- Je sors

C'est tout ce que je dirai aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas en colère, je me sens simplement vide. Je démarre la voiture, rate ma vitesse et sort du garage en prenant bien soin de ne pas attendre que la porte soit entièrement levée. Il va y avoir une belle rayure sur le toit de sa voiture. Tant pis.

Je roule sans trop savoir ou je vais, le soleil décline et mon ventre grogne, je souris malgré moi. Je reconnais enfin ou je suis, devant les grilles du manoir de Lily-Rose. Les portes s'ouvrent. J'avance dans l'allée et me gare devant les escaliers de la porte principale. Elle est sur le perron. Je sors de la voiture, je la vois esquisser un pas pour me dire de m'en aller, en voyant mon air, elle ne dit rien, elle n'ose m'envoyer paitre comme elle le fait au téléphone. Je soupire, baisse la tête, elle me laisse passer et j'entre et fonce m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle ne dit rien, nous fait apporter des petits gâteaux apéritifs et allume la télé. Elle attend simplement que je parle. Je n'ai jamais considéré Lily sous cet angle là. Il est vrai qu'on a plutôt conversé sur plein de sujet, rigolant, mais jamais nous n'avons abordé de thème qui fâche (hormis l'éventuelle envie d'Edward de la tuée, mais bon personne n'est parfait).

- Merci

Elle incline la tête, se lèvre prestement pour prendre un classeur qu'elle me tend. Je souris, elle veut me changer les idées. Deux onglets se sont rajoutés à ceux déjà présents. Jasper et Emmet. Je secoue la tête en repensant aux derniers événements qui m'ont amenés à faire venir des intercalaires dans ce classeur.

Elle ouvre la partie inerrante à Jasper. J'ouvre de grands yeux. C'est une voiture ça ? Pour la route ? Elle est jolie, j'aime pas la couleur, jaune canari mais c'est joli. Je lui fais une moue grimaçante.

- La voiture te plait pas ?

Je fais non de la tête

- La couleur ?

Je fais oui de la tête

- Tu m'as pas dis que la voiture de ça copine était de la même couleur ?

Je fais un « Oh » silencieux et acquisse de la tête. Je dessine un point d'interrogation avec mon doigt sur la photo.

- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?

Je fais oui de la tête. Elle est patiente avec moi. Je ressens des bouffées d'amitiés pour elle.

- Une Ascari, modèle KZ1R en édition limitée je te prie, seulement 50 exemplaires de ce véhicule seront produits, il n'y a pas plus rapide. Attend avant de secouer la tête dans tout les sens et de me faire les gros yeux. Elle possède un V8 de 5 l, issue de la BMW M5 développant quelques 500 ch, elle passe de 0 à 100 KM/h en 3,7 secondes et monte à 320 Km max. Alors, alors, alors ?

- Merci, merci, merci t'est vraiment la meilleure !!!!

- Tu parles maintenant ?

-Non, je disais juste merci. Tu l'aura quand

- Tu peux partir avec, elle est au garage

- Non, je n'en n'ai pas fini avec la voiture de dehors

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sure de vouloir savoir pourquoi tu massacre une Aston Martin Vanquish sachant qu'ils n'en font plus et que la gamme Vantage est à mon avis, bien moins réussie.

- Edward partage ton avis, c'est son bijou

- Jalouse ?

- Vengeance

- Définitivement, je ne veux pas savoir.

J'acquiesce de la tête, de nouveau dans mon mutisme. Je suis lunatique et ça ne me ressemble pas, seulement j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, je n'éprouve pas le besoins de combler le silence en babillage inutiles. Pourtant une question me vient

- Lily, est qu'Eleonor t'as déjà repoussé ? je veux dire, enfin… - et voilà le retour de l'écrevisse

- J'ai pas pour habitude de parler de ma relation avec Léo, c'est… disons… compliqué

- Je comprends, excuse moi c'est juste que je ne peux pas parler de ça avec Alice, elle prend toujours le parti d'Edward quoi qu'il se passe et me dis que tout va s'arranger, ça n'est pas forcément ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, quand à Angéla, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir parler de ça avec elle. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, n'en parlons plus

- Une fois, juste une fois mais il avait des bonnes raisons de le faire, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, j'avais bu plus que de raison.

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Edward ?

- Il à fui

- Il n'a peut être pas assez confiance en lui, attention je ne le défends pas, juste que c'est peut être une étape importante qu'il ne veut pas rater ou encore il s'imagine quelque chose qui n'a pas lieu d'être, tu sais les garçons sont parfois plus compliqué que nous. Tu veux que je te prête Damon pour en parler avec lui ?

- Ton frère ?

- Non le pape en culotte courte

- Je… ne … NON, je peux pas parler de ça, CA avec ton frère ! Je ne le connais même pas.

- Justement, ça sera plus facile si tu ne le connais pas.

- Heu non, mais merci quand même.

- Ok, bon alors qu'est-ce que je fais de l'Ascari, tu la prends ?

- Et tu me crois suffisamment habile pour piloter deux voitures en même temps ?

- Conduire c'est déjà pas mal, parce que piloter je ne suis pas sure que tu supporte.

- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Ca ne me fait pas peur.

- Tu serais prête à faire un pari ?

- De quel genre ? – tout à coup de deviens méfiante, je ne connais pas parfaitement Lily-Rose mais je me dis qu'elle serait capable de beaucoup de choses.

- Une course entre l'Aston et l'Ascari, bien sur on va veiller à ce que l'Ascari n'ai rien mais que l'Aston ne s'en remette pas complètement.

- Les règles ?

- Rien de plus simple, pas de règles, la vitesse, rien que ça, raccourcis si tu veux. Départ ici, arrivée la rue centrale de Port Angeles, c'est une grande ligne droite. Il te suffit juste de t'assurer que toute ta famille soit à l'arrivée pour voir l'Ascari arrivée.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Pas vraiment, Damon sera avec toi dans l'Aston, c'est lui qui conduira, ELeonor et moi seront dans l'Ascari. A Port Angeles, au début de la ligne droite on échange les voitures et c'est toi qui amène l'Ascari devant Jasper à pleine vitesse, tu devras freiner au dernier moment. Damon t'expliquera le moment venu.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si tu peux

- Non je ne peux pas, je suis la fille du chérif Lily et tu me demandes de participer à une … course de rue ?

- C'est pas vraiment une course, il n'y aura que deux voitures, une bonne bourre entre copains serait plus juste.

- L'enjeu ?

- Laisses moi réfléchir

- Si je fais ce que tu me demandes, tu assiste au mariage

- Salope !

- Hey !

- Pardon, c'est sortie tout seul et si tu ne le fais pas, tu va dîner avec mon frère, habillée et pomponnée en fille

- Tu parles d'un enjeu

- Tu n'a jamais dîner avec mon frère ça se voit. Il à toutes les bases de l'aristocratie dans le sang et l'éducation qui va avec quand il s'agit de dîner mondain, alors ma cocotte s'il t'amène dans un grand restaurant, prépare toi à manger une poire avec une fourchette et un couteau, sans compter que le repas dure entre 3 et 4 heures… toujours optimiste ?

- Vu comme ça. On se serre la main ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une Aston peut battre une Ascari, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre des voitures.

Et elle me sert la main, pourquoi je sens que je vais le regretter amèrement…

Bref, elle met une heure à tout organiser, il m'a fallu a peu près le même temps pour convaincre tout les Cullen de se rendre à Port Angeles au milieu de la nuit pour que Jasper puisse avoir son cadeau.

Damon et Eleonor sont là, ils nous attendent dans la cour à côté des voitures. Pour ne l'avoir vu qu'en photo, je suis bluffée, le canari jaune est époustouflant, je me sens toute chose à côté…

Je prends place sur le siège passager, Damon fermant la porte derrière moi. Décidément, tous les hommes que je croise sont galants. Il monte et met en route le contact.

- C'est dommage d'abîmer une telle voiture.

- Non ça n'est que justice

- Ok, j'ai carte blanche alors ?

- Dès l'instant où l'on gagne, tu lui fais ce que tu veux, un poteau, un trottoir…

- Bien c'est parti, j'espère que ton chéri connait un bon garagiste car il va sacrément en avoir besoin.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin, le départ est donné et la course commence, je crois que je vais finir co-pilote à force de faire ce genre de chose. Damon à une conduite plus brusque que Carlisle. Les vitesses craquent, il le fait exprès, il à l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Je suis terrorisée et je m'agrippe au siège de toute mes forces, la seule chose à laquelle je n'ai pas pensée en faisant ce foutu pari étant les chances que j'avais de mourir dans un accident de voiture, il faut être honnête, il n'y a que des êtres vivants dans cette voiture et en cas de crash, et bien il n'y aura plus que des morts.

Nous arrivons à Port Angeles juste derrière le cadeau de Jasper. Je grimace en sortant, Eleonor est hilare, Damon bougonne et Lily-Sautille de joie. Moi je reste stoïque devant la tache qui m'attend à savoir conduite ce bolide de course sur 1 km à pleine vitesse.

- Aller Bella, ça n'est rien et les pneus sont chaud, tout va bien se passer.

Eleonor me fait monter dedans, boucle ma ceinture et s'en va avec Lily finir le travail de destruction commencé par Damon un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci d'ailleurs à côté de moi m'observe, je tourne la tête pour écouter mes instructions.

- Il va falloir que tu me fasses absolument confiance et écouter à la lettre ce que je vais te dire, on va faire demi tour et prendre de la vitesse sur deux kilomètres, comme ça tu n'auras pas à passer celles-ci rapidement et tu ne feras pas souffrir la boite. Quand je te dirai freine, tu appuieras à fond sur la pédale de frein et maintiendra ton volant bien droit avec tes deux mains, il est important que tu ne fasses pas d'écart de conduite ou la voiture risque de partir. Le sol est sec donc il n'y aura pas de problème d'adhérence. Tu as bien tout compris ?

- Je crois oui.

- Bien on y va.

Et c'est parti, je fais demi tour, rate une, deux puis la troisième vitesse, Damon me dis qu'il fera comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, je pouffe, je suis vraiment une calamité. J'accélère à fond et arrive sur la grande ligne droite. Je regarde le compter et je suis à NOM D'UN CHIEN à 250 Km/h, je hurle et Damon m'ordonne de freiner, ce que je fais prise de panique, je maintien mon volant et Damon m'aide. Les roues se bloquent et la voiture glisse, je vois 7 corps blafard sur ma route quand le véhicule stoppe enfin. Je suis tétanisée, Edward va me tuer, Jasper va adorer. Du coup pour évacuer le stresse, je hurle encore plus fort.

La portière passage s'ouvre et l'air frais me fait du bien, ma future famille n'a pas bougé, ma portière s'ouvre et Eleonor m'extrait de la voiture, je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes tellement je tremble. Un ronflement de moteur arrive derrière et Lily-Rose nous éclaire du phare restant de l'Aston. Je récupère les clés pour aller les apportés à Jasper, j'ai du mal à marchée et je suis étonnée que personne ne m'ai encore fusillé pour ce que je viens de faire.

Je me jette au cou de Jasper et laisse tombé le trousseau dans sa main.

- Voilà ton nouveau moyen de locomotion, pour décompresser les jours d'envies.

-Merci Bella.

Je me retourne vers Edward, c'est fou mais je lui en veux toujours, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Tu vois certaines personnes acceptent quand je leur offre des cadeaux, ils me remercient même.

Je retourne remercier Lily, Eleonor et Damon pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Un de leur copain les attend pour les ramener. Lily promet de me rappeler demain pour faire le point avec moi.

Me retournant, je vois les garçons s'affairer autour du nouveau jouet d'un certain blond fiancé de mon lutin de meilleure amie. Celle-ci me souris, je lui demande de me ramenée, j'ai eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui, je n'adresse pas la parole à Edward, je ne peux pas c'est trop tôt. Je sais qu'il à ses raisons, mais c'est trop dur à accepter pour une simple humaine au milieu de vampire parfais, beau comme des dieux, je suis insignifiance à leur côté.

A la maison, je me couche dans la chambre de mon vampire, tout un tas de sentiments en tête, il me dit que si je veux être seule, il respectera mon choix, je lui réponds simplement « à demain », il ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens, comme je ne peux comprendre ce qu'il se passe en lui. Je tourne la clé dans la serrure et ferme bien la fenêtre. Ça n'empêchera pas un vampire d'entrer mais ça leur fera comprendre que je veux rester seule. Je m'expliquerai demain… c'est ça demain sera un autre jour…

---------------------------------

RAR :

Tout d'abord je tiens à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en Story Alert, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Merci encore.

**Pichou1490** : la garce, oui effectivement, mais ça se retourne contre elle… j'espère que ça te plaira. Bizzzzz et merci.

**The-Mc-Game** : et voilà Edward, toujours fidèle à lui-même… j'espère que ça te plaira. BIzzzzzz

**Shall **: Oui je sais parfois je suis un peu… vache effectivement… mais voilà la suite. Bizzz

**Ptibiscui** : j'espère que la réaction d'Edward te plaira quand même, côté amusement il ne vient pas de lui … Bizzzz

**Bigmonster4** : La fin de sons humiliation… non je pense qu'elle en aura encore d'autre… Bizzzz

**Caelina** : je suis ravie de voir que tu ne m'attendais pas là ou je t'ai amenée. Merci pour le compliment. Voilà la suite. Bizzzzzz

**Twilight** : Merci beaucoup, voilà un nouveau chapitre et là on peut dire pauvre Edward… Bizzzzz

**Pipelette** : oui je sais mais j'aurais eue du mal à mettre toute la séance shopping dans le chapitre, cependant je peux toujours mettre des allusions d'Emmet dans les prochains et faire des « flash back »… oui oui ça peut se faire… bizzzzz

**Kritari** : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, même si je suis à des siècles d'égaler , ton compliment me fait chaud au cœur et t'en remercie vivement. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, pour la volvo d'Edward, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler car tu as du lire que Lily est partie avec mais on ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle en à fait (moi si !) et si tu as eue pitié de la Volvo tu va pleurer pour l'Aston… Voilà donc la suite. Bizzzz et merci encore

**dodie57 **: Oui elle était bien bonne celle là, on n'imagine pas Emmet faire du shopping et pourtant… les filles accaparent tout le temps pour le shopping mais les mecs eux aussi savent le faire… Bizzzz


	14. Explications

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Note de l'auteur : à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre j'ai dépassée les 100 reviews !!!! Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos encouragements et votre soutiens.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

Le réveil fut rude, toute la tension de la journée d'hier est retombée. Je me sens mal, différemment d'hier mais j'ai mal quand même. Le monstre en moi est toujours là. Je soupire, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un fossé qui se creuse entre Edward et moi, quand je dis fossé, je pense grand canyon et il va falloir le combler car je ne peux continuer comme ça. Une explication s'impose, avec les autres Cullen aussi, ciel la journée va être longue, trèèèèès longue.

Repoussant mes idées noires je prends ma douche et m'habille. Je file vers le bureau du docteur pour lui emprunter un ordinateur. Je frappe, il ne répond pas, j'entre, très bien il n'y a personne. J'allume la machine qui va à une vitesse hallucinante par rapport à mon vieux PC de la maison, me connecte à Internet et vérifie mes mails.

J'en envoi un à Lily lui disant que je l'appellerai ce soir, qu'elle ne se fasse pas de souci pour moi. Etant concentrée je n'avais pas vue ni entendu Carlisle venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, les yeux plongés dans un dossier. Je sursaute en le voyant.

- Désolé

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Bonjour

- Bonjour. Bella, je voudrai te parler

- Oh, vous êtes fâché pour hier

- Tout dépend de quelle partie de la journée d'hier

- Ben… la course, la voiture… tout ça

- Pour ça non, Alice m'a dis ce qu'il allait se passer, ont en a parler, je te rassure seul Jasper n'était pas au courant, Esmée l'avait envoyé faire des courses au supermarché, donc ont a pris la décision de te laisser faire ton expérience toute seule. C'était aussi un souhait d'Edward.

- Oh… pourquoi êtes vous fâché alors ?

- Bella, je ne suis pas ton père et ne prétendrai jamais l'être simplement parce que même si je suis le chef de cette famille et que je considère Alice, Edward, Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie comme mes enfants, je n'en n'ai jamais eu moi-même. Le sentiment de paternité ne m'est donc pas familier au sens ou tu l'entends toi. Pourtant je ressens à l'instant même une folle envie de te coller une gifle et de te consigner dans une chambre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, ce que je ne ferai pas bien sûr, rien que pour l'attitude que tu as eue hier.  
Bella est tu inconsciente au point de ne pas savoir que nos sens sont exacerbés, qu'il ne faut surtout pas laisser les choses en l'état mais que tout acte ou attitude mérite une explication. As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une idée approximative de la journée qui c'est déroulée à la maison ? La fureur d'Alice, la bagarre entre Rosalie qui essayait d'arrêter Alice et Emmet qui retenait Edward de faire une bêtise rongé par la culpabilité. Jasper qui défend Alice, Esmée et moi qui avons du en arriver aux mains pour les calmer.  
Bonté Bella mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête ?  
L'attitude d'Edward est certainement inexcusable, bien qu'il ai ses raisons que tu ne peux comprendre, mais de là à partir, sans un mot, sans dire ou tu vas, sans dire si tu allais revenir, sans aucun regard pour nous autre. Je ne te comprends pas, je pensais que tu nous respectais un peu plus que ça. En tout cas, si ce n'est nous, au moins Edward.  
Tu fais partie de la famille et nous protégeons notre famille, par contre je refuse que celle-ci implose à cause de l'un d'entre nous.

Voilà comme ça c'est dis, il n'a pas voulu me donner de gifle mais je viens quand même de m'en prendre une belle. Je ne l'ai pas vue venir mais je la sens passer. D'accord il à tout à fait raison, j'ai été irresponsable je le sais et me sens suffisamment mal comme ça. Pas de doute il aurait fait un excellent père.

- Tu aurais fait un excellent père Carlisle, plus que tu ne le crois.  
Je sais… non en fait je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin que j'ai été à côté de la plaque toute la journée. Seulement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à suivre Edward et ses réactions disproportionnée, je comprends ce que tu dis mais… je ne sais pas en fait, je ne sais plus. J'aime Edward plus que tout, je donnerai tout pour lui, ma vie, mon âme si ça pouvais lui rendre la vie ou son âme qu'il croit perdue.  
Je l'aime oui mais à chaque rejet j'ai l'impression qu'il va partir de nouveau, je me déteste de penser ça à quelques jours du mariage, mais le doute est là, il ne veut pas partir, la douleur reviens, plus je doute, plus elle s'installe et rien ne comble se vide, cette souffrance. Dans un certains sens je fais tout pour qu'il parte alors que c'est ma plus grande peur

- Et pourquoi est-ce avec moi que tu as cette conversation ?

- Parce que tu es le seul qui me parle franchement sans avoir peur que la pauvre petite humaine que je suis ne se brise par trop d'indélicatesse

- Cette histoire est ridicule Bella, tu files dans ta chambre maintenant, je t'envoi Edward et je veux qu'aucun de vous deux n'en ressorte sans que tout soit parfaitement clair entre vous.  
Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais tenir le même discours à Edward et crois moi, personne n'osera venir vous déranger et je peux t'assurer qu'Edward ne sortira pas de cette chambre pour s'enfuir, il ne voudrait pas avoir à affronter ma colère. Suis-je clair dans mes propos Bella ? – _je hoche la tête incapable de parler, il émane à ce moment là quelque chose qui m'impressionne c'est la première fois que je vois Carlisle se mettre dans un état pareil _– Alors pourquoi tu es encore assise sur cette chaise à me regarder !

Je me lève prestement, manquant de me prendre les pieds dans mes chaussons et file en courant dans la chambre de mon vampire. Je frissonne, j'ai peur je crois, c'est vraiment une première de voir le Docteur Cullen perdre son sang froid et se mettre en colère.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN DANS MON BUREAU ! **MAINTENANT !**

Je sursaute, je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès mais la voix du blond est puissante et terrorisante, je ne l'avais jamais envisagé sous cet angle là. En fait je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se mettre en colère tout simplement. Si lui se mettait dans cet état là, qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand Esmée s'y met elle aussi. Je secoue la tête, c'est bien le moment de penser à ça. Qu'est-il en train de raconter à Edward, que vais-je lui dire.

Je m'agenouille, la main sur ma blessure, je veux la refermée, je veux que le monstre tapis en moi meurt définitivement, je veux… je veux… je ne veux plus faire semblant, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, que tout reprenne juste avant qu'Edward me quitte. Je ne veux plus de cette souffrance inutile, je veux qu'il laisse tomber les masques comme lorsqu'il m'a montré son vrai visage sous le soleil, dans notre clairière… je veux tout reprendre depuis le début et pour ça il faut parler, tout se dire, ne rien omettre et ne pas avoir peur de blesser l'autre…

Des larmes brulantes courent sur mes joues, je ne les retiens pas, elles ont besoin de sortir, de laver mon visage de ça. Deux bras puissant m'enserre et m'aide à me relever, il me retourne et on se regarde sans rien dire, son visage est neutre de toute émotion

- Montre moi Edward, montre moi ce que tu ressens, ça me tue de ne pas savoir

Et le masque tombe, son visage est décomposé, c'est la première fois que je lui vois cette expression de douleur infini, ces yeux sont comme mort, ces trais sont affaissés, ces épaules tremblent comme s'il avait voulu pleurer des larmes qui ne sortirons jamais. Les miennes ne se tarissent pas. Alors du bout du doigt je récupère une des miennes et la pose au coin de son œil pour qu'elle puisse couler le long de sa joue, comme s'il elle venait de lui-même.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux en nous asseyant sur le lit, cherchant pourquoi et comment en sommes nous arrivés là, va-t-on s'en sortir ? Il faut crever l'abcès alors je me lance la première, tout ironie mise à part, je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi.

- Parles-moi, je t'en supplie parles moi, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi, qu'ai-je fait de mal pour que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, tu vas partir c'est ça ?

Il relève la tête, un air paniqué sur le visage, il tombe à genoux devant moi et pose sa tête sur mes jambes ses bras autour me serrant très fort.

- Non ! Non, non, non, alors c'est ça ? c'est ça hein ? Bella je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, jamais je ne partirai

- Pourtant tu es déjà parti

- Je n'aurai jamais du partir, j'ai été lâche

- Je relève son visage et là encore le masque est revenu, il ne reflète rien. Je soupire, s'il est frustrant pour lui de ne pouvoir lire dans mes pensées, ça l'est aussi pour moi de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressent et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne encore. Je me laisse glisser sur mes genoux de façon à ce que nos fronts se touchent, je le regarde dans les yeux, là aussi il y a le vide.

- Edward, montre moi, montre moi, je t'en supplie ne te ferme pas, je ne suis pas fragile. Je n'en peux plus tu comprends, j'ai besoin de savoir… comment te faire confiance si tu ne me montre pas qui tu es, je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant… avant que tu partes tout était plus simple. J'aimerai comprendre, pourquoi, pourquoi craindre de perdre le contrôle si tu dis m'aimer plus que tout tu devrais avoir confiance en toi, comme je le fais moi et savoir que tu ne me feras pas de mal, au lieu de ça tu me repousse, ce qui… je l'avoue me fais douter… de toi… de nous…

- Bella, je suis un monstre, tu m'accordes une confiance que je ne mérite pas, je t'aime, jamais une parole n'a été aussi vrai qu'à cet instant. Je t'aime tellement mais j'ai peur, peur de te faire du mal, peur de te blesser, je suis invincible mais pas toi. Et puis comment avoir confiance, tu te rappelle la dernière fois ? Sans Alice et Carlisle tu ne serais plus là… Tu peux tout aussi bien me demander de te briser la nuque sur le champ que ça reviendrai au même.

- Edward me fais tu confiance ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne me feras rien

- N'en sois pas si sure

- Shhhhhh, je t'aime et je te veux entier, je veux tout de toi, même ce que tu prétends être le monstre en toi, j'attendrai mais après le mariage, jure moi que tu ne laisseras pas cette peur te guider et nous séparer

- Bella…

- Jure le moi

Je vois le doute sur son visage, son combat intérieur, je vois l'amour qu'il à pour moi et sa propre haine, le bonheur et la tristesse, l'envie et le désespoir, la peur et la résignation, le maelstrom de ses émotions est impressionnant, pas étonnant qu'il culpabilise tellement pour tout, il passe d'une émotion à une autre contradictoire en un millième de seconde. Je me demande comment peux faire Jasper pour supporter les émotions de tout le monde à tout bout de champs. J'ai une nouvelle vision de ma famille de vampire, je crois que je commence à les comprendre un peu mieux…

- Je te le jure Bella, mais je t'en supplie ne me pousse pas là ou je ne pourrai revenir

Je comprend le message, le tenter à vraiment été stupide de ma part, je comprends à quel point c'est dur pour lui, il n'y a pas que mon sang et mon odeur dans l'équation, il y a tellement plus pour lui.

Je lui souri et on s'embrasse, pas tendrement, mais notre baiser ressemble plus à un appel de détresse, un besoin urgent l'un de l'autre.

C'est à ce moment magique de ma journée que mon ventre me rappelle à ses bons souvenirs. Mon amour sourit sur mes lèvres.

- Petit déjeuner !

Il me prend la main et me fais descendre les escaliers en courant, par miracle j'arrive en bas indemne, je m'arrête net en voyant Carlisle assit dans le salon, le journal à la main. Edward me regarde interloqué. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- Tu crois qu'il est encore fâché ?

- Non Bella, je constate que tout va bien donc je ne suis plus fâché

- Mais t'as entendu ? – lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui

Edward pouffe dans mon dos, je le regarde et lui lève les yeux au ciel

- Quoi ?

- Vampire, oreille… - me fait il se montrant puis sont oreille

- Saleté d'ouïe vampirique – grommelais-je

Et tout deux éclatent de rire, à mes dépends bien sur. Me dirigeant vers la cuisine celui-ci me suit, regardant faire la cuisine sans rien dire. Je sais que les odeurs ne lui sont pas agréables mais il ne fait pas de commentaires.

- Tu vas vraiment manger ça ?

- C'est très bon les œufs au bacon

- Si tu le dis – dit-il en haussant les épaules

- Edward, assiette, œufs, ventre, humaine, faim ! – je lui réponds en lui montrant les différents éléments et en tirant la langue.

Celui-ci éclate de nouveau de rire, j'enfourne une bouchée brûlante quand Emmet bondit dans la cuisine, dégondant la porte au passage sous l'œil sévère d'Esmée

- Alors les amoureux, il faut remplacer les meubles de la chambre ou vous avez été sage ?

Je manque de m'étouffée d'indignation, Edward émet un grognement d'avertissement, pendant que Jasper utilise son pouvoir pour renforcé l'énervement de mon chéri. Les deux premier déguerpissent en courant et lui les suit en parlant trop vite pour que je comprenne.

- Les enfants – soupire Esmée aux anges

Je secoue la tête en buvant un peu pour faire passer tout ça.

La journée continue sur la lancée, les sous-entendus d'Emmet ne tarissent pas et moi je ne peux que rougir évidemment, Edward ne dit plus rien, il m'a expliqué que lui répondre ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, nous commençâmes donc la soirée dans une ambiance détendue, chacun vaquant à ses occupations.

Rosalie semble s'amuser de cette situation puisqu'ils chuchotent constamment en me regardant, je suis sure qu'elle encourage son mari dans son ânerie, quand celui-ci semblant se souvenir de quelque chose me regarde dans les yeux, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres

- Bella tu pourrais prêter à Rosalie les voiles de soie bleue s'il te plait ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Evidemment je baisse la tête sous se mensonge honteux et me mordille la lèvre, pour le coup mon chéri est intrigué comme le reste de la famille

- Mon nounours quel est le rapport entre Bella et ce que je viens de te proposer

Il lui sourit de toutes ces dents et je vois la blonde se jeter à mes pieds.

- Bella, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer…, tu veux bien me les prêter ? On ne les abîmera pas promis !

- Bella de quoi parles mon frère, je ne me souviens pas avoir mis de voile bleu dans ton dressing

Je jette un regard noir à Emmet sous le ton menaçant d'Alice. Celui-ci me mime un « oups » s'en allant en courant tirant sa chérie avec lui, j'amorce ma levée du canapé en vain, je m'affale par terre sous les rires de tout le monde et le doigt menaçant d'Alice sous mon nez.

- Isabella Swan pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire ? pourquoi il y a des choses dans ton dressing dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

J'ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois espérant trouver une explication plausible parce que dire la vérité à Alice serai pire que tout, non seulement parce qu'elle serait vraiment peinée que je sois allé magasiner sans elle, mais tout le monde voudrais savoir exactement ce qu'Emmet et moi avons fait et je ne peux décemment pas leur dire.

Je suis donc à la recherche d'une excuse quand la sonnerie de mon portable retenti, sauvée par le gong. Je sors celui-ci de ma poche et souris en décrochant. Alice grogne

- Ça de dérange de passer un coup de fil, je me fais du souci moi !

- Tu n'as pas eue mon mail ?

- Et bien non je ne lai pas eue, bon alors tu as de temps à me consacrer ou je t'envoi en fax pour prendre rendez-vous ?

- T'énerve pas, j'ai tout la soirée devant moi – dis-je en tirant la langue à ma meilleure amie – alors qu'à tu pour moi ?

- Un rendez-vous !

Un grognement menaçant retenti derrière moi, saleté d'ouïe vampirique, du coin de l'œil, je vois le regard plein de reproche de Carlisle, je dégluti difficilement

- Lily, disons que ça n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça

- Un pari est un pari, sais tu à quel point il m'a été difficile de te trouvée l'Ascari, 50 exemplaires Bella, 50 exemplaires et je n'en n'ai pas dans mon garage, celui que je voulais se trouve dans ton garage, alors tu vas le prendre ce rendez-vous sinon j'annule ta commande spéciale ! et je te fais payer les réparations de ma Mercedes !

- C'est bon Bella, je vas-y prend le ce rendez-vous – le ton d'Edward se voulais encourageant mais je voyais la peine dans ses yeux

- Lily puis-je rajouter une clause à notre pari initial ?

- Hum, hum

- Pour le diner, il serait possible que ça ne soit pas un tête à tête avec ton frère, mais plutôt disons un dîner en famille, toi, Eleonor, tes parents et moi

- D'accord je vais en parler à tout le monde et on se tient au courant pour la date mais ça ne va pas être facile, Damon est très pénible sur les manières et mes parents ne sont pas toujours drôle pendant les repas, par contre il ne faudra pas compter sur Eleonor… ok

- Ok !

- Bon maintenant que l'on s'est mise d'accord, je t'envoi un mail avec les idées pour ton beau frère, pendant que j'y pense tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander, pas de commande de dernière minute ?

Me calant sur les genoux de mon amour, j'inspire en réfléchissant, je regarde tour à tour les membres de la famille restante… mon regard s'arrête sur Esmée… je souris

- Dis moi tu pourrais me trouver la même voiture que la noire qui est dans ton garage ?

- Laquelle ?

- Ben la noire

- Non mais Bella des voitures noires on en possède une dizaine dans la famille

- Oh, ben celle qui était entre la verte et le monticule de ferraille bleu

- Donc je suis dans le garage, à côté de la verte nous avons une Audi, un Hummer, une Mercedes, une BMW, une Mustang shelby

- J'ai dis la noire pas de m'énumérer le contenu de ton sous sol – ce qu'elle m'exaspère parfois

- Mais elles sont toutes noires ! ok je te l'accorde la Shelby à des rayures blanches avec un cobra derrière c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle porte la mention Shelby !

- Oh mais tu es pénible à la fin, je crois qu'elle avait des anneaux sur le coffre

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ! Bon alors de quelle Audi tu me parles ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer un mail et je te réponds, il y a trop d'oreilles qui m'écoutent

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant non ? tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?

- Ben, je n'y avais pas pensé

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle me laisse et moi j'abandonne ma tête dans le cou d'Edward, je suis épuisée, mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Je vois Alice s'approcher de moi

- Elle est épuisée Alice, laisse-la

- Très bien, mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre

Je me sens soulevée, mon chéri me porte jusque son lit, je me rends difficilement à la salle de bain, je prends une douche rapide et enfile un shorty et un débardeur bleu ciel.

Je vais ensuite me blottir tout contre mon chéri, lui quémande un bisou qu'il me donne non sans son habituel sourire en coin auquel je ne peux résister, j'en profite pour passer ma main sur son torse sous son tee-shirt quand je le sens se raidir, j'en profite pour essayer de lui faire des chatouilles, je vois bien qu'il tente de résister, donc il n'est pas totalement insensible aux chatouilles, c'est bon à savoir. S'en suit une micro bagarre chatouillesque pendant lequel nous rions comme deux gamins, je capitule bien avant lui et m'endors finalement entre ces bras d'airains dans un sentiment de zénitude que je n'avais pas éprouvée depuis longtemps.

------------------------

RAR :

**twilight33** : Merci, la course reste un thème récurrent surtout quand on parle de voiture, et voilà l'explication tant attendue, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bizzzz

**pauline** : hurler est un bon moyen de décompression je pense. Voilà la suite. Bizzzz

**The-Mc-Game** : c'est sur que c'était pas sympa de la part d'Edward mais il à ces raisons. Bizzzzz

**Caelina** : Désolée mais le dîner n'est pas pour aujourd'hui mais bientôt… Merci et Bizzzzzz

**Ptibiscui **: Edward à ces raisons propres, n'oublions pas que le petit n'a pas d'experience et que sa capacité à surprotégé Bella ne lui fait pas voir les choses de la bonne manière. Et pour le dîner c'est pour bientôt. Bizzzz

**Pipelette** : Edward n'apprécie pas de partager Bella, mais tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, quand à la voiture d'Em dans le prochain chapitre ! Bizzzz

**Kritari** : a oui zut, c'est vrai j'ai oubliée de signaler les dégâts de l'Aston, bon et bien je le mettrais au prochain chapitre ;) pour le dîner et bien une partie de la réponse est là. Bizzzzz

**Pichou1490** : oui mais tout va s'arranger comme toujours entre Edward et Bella. Merci et Bizzzzzz

**jlukes** : et voilà la suite. Bizzzz

**Maloussette** : c'est sur il y a des victimes innocentes dans l'histoire mais l'Aston n'est pas morte, c'est promis ! Bizzzzzz

**Doudoune** : J'ai juste une question OMG ? ça veux dire quoi ? Merci pour ta review et voilà la fic ! Bonne lecture. Bizzzz

**dodie57** : merci pour les compliments, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bizzzz

**Bigmonster4** : la suite au prochain chapitre, une course sur circuit ça pourrait être marrant ^^ mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Bizzzz

**abby09** : TROP COOLLLLL Ma 100e review !!! Trop contente. Puisque c'est toi et que tu es arrivé au chiffre magique de cent, dis moi s'il y a quelque chose qui te ferai plaisir de voir dans la suite et j'essayerai de le mettre ^^, une sorte de défi quoi… Bizzzzz

**Doudoune51** : et voilà souhait exaucé, j'espère que ça te plait ! Bizzzzz


	15. Diner et des cadeaux

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Bonne lecture…

------------------

Deux heures ! ça fait deux heures que je suis au téléphone avec Lily et mon oreille me chauffe terriblement. En effet, ce soir je mange avec sa famille au restaurant, c'est Damon qui l'a choisi, d'après elle tout devais être parfait parce que nous devions quitter le restaurant au plus tard à 22 h 15.

J'ai vivement protestée car je devais être là bas pour 17 h 55. Ce à quoi elle m'avait rétorqué qu'il nous faudrait au moins 4 heures pour manger. A ce moment là de la conversation j'étais en train de boire un verre d'eau que je recrachais vivement. Quatre heures pour un repas ? Mais dans quelle maison de fou j'étais tombée ? Pour sa défense elle m'a dis la sienne et que je ne plaigne pas je n'y avais pas droit tout les dimanches depuis 18 ans. Mon dieu si je sors vivante du restaurant je lui décerne une médaille.

Tout en prenant des notes pendant ma conversation, elle m'envoyait des mails pour me montrer les différentes photos des voitures ce soir.

Parce que le repas n'étais pas une soirée ordinaire en soi, ce soir était le soir d'Emmet et de Rosalie, parce que comme ont était pas d'accord avec Lily, ont en a pris deux et celle que le brun ne voudra pas, elle sera pour sa chérie. Je rigole en imaginant Rosalie dans la voiture que j'ai destinée à Emmet, Lily étant une tête de mule elle me soutien que l'autre fera l'affaire et que de toute façon je n'y connais rien en matière de moyens de transport. Chose à laquelle je lui ai répondu qu'elle ne connaissait ni les Cullen, ni les Hale !

Etant dans le salon, notre dispute était entendue de toute la famille qui se moquait plus ou moins de l'une ou de l'autre. La rousse voulant avoir le dernier mot m'a simplement fait remarquer qu'elle avait des yeux et qu'à défaut de les connaitre, elle les avait observés relatant même que le blond à la voiture jaune, alias Jasper, avait un postérieur tout à fait à son gout. Alice avait alors grogné à ce moment là, déclenchant l'hilarité de toute la famille. Mais j'ai eue le dernier mot en lui disant que ce n'étais pas moi qui n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots et deux pensées cohérentes en présence de Carlisle. Pour toute réponse j'ai eue droit à un « haut ça va, hein ! »

Avant que cette histoire ne tourne au pugilat, je suis allée dans le bureau dudit Carlisle pour aller vérifier mes mails. Le docteur ayant du travail m'avait rejoins peu après, assis derrière son bureau. Je me demandais s'il travaillait vraiment ou s'il venait espionner.

Bref, je continuais de bavasser tranquillement quand ma chère amie me rappela que je devais être habillée en fille et resplendissante. Elle m'informe que mes cheveux devaient être attachés dans une coiffure élaborée, pour montrer à ses parents que j'avais pris le temps de me préparer, que mon maquillage devait être léger mais se voir toute de même et que la robe que je devais portée devais être simple mais sophistiquée, sobre mais élégante. Pour conclure une robe de soirée mixée avec une robe de bal, elle me rappela que je devais aussi mettre des talons hauts pour paraitre plus fille. J'ai beau lui dire qu'elle allait me tuer, elle me répond qu'un pari est un pari aussi stupide soit-il et que les chaussures n'ont jamais tuée personne.

Elle me raccroche presque au nez en me disant qu'il était onze heure du matin et qu'elle devait déjà commencer à se préparer pour ce soir. Je pouffais de rire, bien que moi aussi je dois me préparer. Alice va pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec moi !

Je soupire en reposant le combiné et ferme l'ordinateur, soudain l'angoisse monte en moi, il faut que je me prépare ! oh mon dieu, mon cœur s'emballe et mes mains deviennent moite, je regarde Carlisle qui hausse un sourcil moqueur ? Ciel ce qu'il peut ressembler à Légolas à ce moment là, grand, blond, il lui manque juste les cheveux longs et les oreilles en pointe. M'imaginant Carlisle les oreilles en pointe j'éclate de rire, tout le monde rapplique dans le bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passe, s'interrogeant les uns les autres sans mot dire. Je ne peux m'arrêter de rire, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres du blond.

Je reprends mes esprits au bout d'un quart d'heure, je suis toujours scrutée par sept paires d'yeux vampirique et mon amour est au bord de la crise de nerfs ne comprenant ce qu'il m'arrive. J'essaye tant bien que mal de leur expliquer ma pensée, mais étant la seule dans ma tête à ce moment là, personne ne me comprend.

Pour couper cours, je supplie Alice de s'occuper de moi pour ce soir, ça n'est pas très difficile à vrai dire, Rosalie se propose de jouée les coiffeuses.

Et bien ça promet, avant de commencé Edward décrète qu'il est l'heure du repas pour les humains et me traine à la cuisine sous les protestations de ses sœurs et de moi-même, je vais passer 4 heures à table se soir, je ne veux pas manger à midi. Surtout que d'après Lily, il faut gouter à tous les plats pour ne pas décevoir les personnes qui m'ont invité.

Après une grande bataille et autres gamineries de ma part, j'ai réussie à ne manquer qu'un pauvre sandwich.

Me voilà donc dans la salle de bain d'Alice avec Rosalie et Esmée qui me préparent pour ce soir. Je soupire toute les cinq minutes et Alice s'impatiente.

- Dis-moi plutôt les règles à respecter dans un repas mondain au lieu de soupirer comme si on te martyrisait à outrance.

- Alice, m'en veut pas mais c'est un pari stupide et je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'y aller, je connais Lily elle est adorable, Damon est sympa mais je le connais pas et c'est la première fois que je rencontre ces parents. Tu connais ma maladresse légendaire, je suis sure que ça va mal se terminer.

- Fait moi un peu confiance, j'ai vu que ça allais bien se passer

- Je sais Alice, je sais… - je soupire de nouveau

- Alors qu'elles sont les règles à respecter lors du repas.

- Attend je reprends mes notes, alors voilà les principales :

Se tenir droit sur sa chaise, sans s'avachir ni se balancer

Poser les mains sur la table, poignets de part et d'autre de l'assiette

Ne pas mettre son coude devant son assiette

Se servir du morceau qui est devant soi et ne pas retourner tout le plat pour choisir son préféré

Attendre que la maîtresse du repas ait commencé de manger avant de commencer

Ne pas saler avant d'avoir gouté

Lever son coude vers la bouche et ne pas se penser que son assiette

Mâcher la bouche fermée et sans bruit

Ne jamais prendre la parole la bouche pleine

Ne pas toucher les aliments de ses mains excepté le pain

S'essuyer la bouche avant et après avoir bu

Ne pas boire la bouche pleine

Ne jamais porter son couteau à la bouche

Ne se resservir que lorsqu'on t'y invite

Ne jamais passer le bras devant son voisin

Toujours demander à ce qu'on vous passe quelque chose plutôt que de se pencher pour l'attraper

Couper un petit morceau de pain avant de le porte à la bouche

Ne pas croquer le pain

Ne pas racler son assiette jusqu'à la dernière miette

Ne pas poser, entre les plats, ses couverts perpendiculairement de part et d'autre de l'assiette, comme des oreilles de cockers

Ne pas croiser ses couverts dans son assiette lorsque l'on a fini, mais les ranger parallèlement en travers de l'assiette

- Oh la vache ! ce que ça doit être chiant !

- Merci Rosalie, tu me rassures beaucoup là ! Attendez ! Elle m'a donnée quelques explication sur comment manger quelques plats.

- Je tourne la page de mon cahier et commence à lire

- Donc :

**Le pain** : se découpe à la main par petits morceaux qui vont tout entier dans la bouche, pas question de le déchirer avec ses dents ni d'en faire des boulettes

**Le foie-gras** : ne s'étale pas comme du pâté sur du pain, il se découpe à la fourchette et rejoint sous le palais un morceau de toast

**Les fruits de mer** : il est d'usage de mettre des rince-doigts. On trempe ses doigts dedans avant de s'essuyer les mains dans sa serviette

**Les asperges** : se dégustent à la fourchette en abandonnant dans l'assiette la partie plus ferme qui ne cède pas au tranchant de la fourchette

**Les œufs et la salade** : ne se coupent jamais avec un couteau.

**Le fromage** : se coupe à l'aide d'un couteau à fromage et se dépose sur un petit morceau de pain préalablement découpé

**Les gâteaux** : se mangent de préférence avec un fourchette

**Les pommes et poires** : s'épluchent et se coupent avec un couteau et une fourchette, elles ne se croquent pas à pleines dents

En cas de doute sur l'attitude à adopter face à tel ou tel aliment, faire comme sa mère

Je prends un fou rire en voyant mes vampires préférée bouche bée, alors là c'est trop !

- Bella, j'ai une super idée, on fera un diner à thème comme ça, ça serait marrant ! Pour la prochaine fête à la maison on fera ça !

- ALICE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri du cœur de trois femmes, ou plutôt deux vampires et une humaine, outrée par l'enthousiasme de la brune face à ce genre de chose. Je vais mourir d'ennui, si ce n'est mourir tout cour durant ce repas et elle, elle pense faire le même à la maison ! Pfffffff et je soupire encore et toujours.

Il est à présent 17 h et Edward s'apprête à m'emmener à Seattle pour dîner avec la famille de mon amie.

Je vois dans le regard de mon chéri qu'il se retient d'ôter ma robe et de se jeter sur moi, quel supplice ça doit être pour lui. Il faut dire que ça sœur à mis les petits plats dans les grands, je porte une robe longue en dentelle rose pale légèrement transparente sans pour autant l'être, autant dire qu'elle montre tout et rien en même temps, un vrai travail d'artiste, un travail d'Alice quoi, plus précisément elle est moulante jusque mes hanches et s'évase jusque mes pieds. Ceux-ci sont emprisonnés dans des sandales fines de la même couleur que la robe. Il y a des petits talons pour me faire plus grande que je ne suis réellement mais pas trop haut pour ne pas risquer de finir à l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée ce qui aurait été un comble. Mes ongles sont peins à l'identique de ma toilette.

Rosalie m'a fait une tresse, laissant échapper quelques mèches et mis des boutons de rose miniature dans mes cheveux.

- Epoustouflante Bella !

- Merci Jasper mais c'est Alice, Rosalie et Esmée qui ont fait tout le travail

- Un véritable appel au viol !

- Emmet !

- Mais chérie c'est vrai regarde

- Et toi tu n'as pas à regarder ! Comporte-toi en mari modèle et regarde avant tout ta femme !

- Mais bébé…

Edward me traine jusque la Mercedes qu'il y a dehors avant que la dispute entre les deux amoureux ne dégénère. Enfin seul, je suis heureuse que ce soit lui qui m'accompagne, un moment d'intimité sans personne autour de nous, nous fera le plus grand bien.

Le trajet se fait en silence et j'arrive à l'heure pour le repas. Damon prend le relais auprès d'Edward et lui rappelle que toute la famille Cullen doit être à l'anneau de vitesse pour 22 h 30. Mon amour me laisse à mon triste sors non sans m'avoir fait son éternel sourire en coin si irrésistible. Je suis sure qu'il à lu dans les pensées de mon cavalier et qu'il va bien rire en rentrant chez lui. Traitre !

Dans le restaurant je salue les parents de mes amis, Damon tire la chaise et m'invite à m'asseoir pendant qu'il pousse celle-ci. Le résultat n'est pas très concluant mais personne ne le remarque ou n'en fait la remarque. On me complimente sur le choix de ma tenue, Lily est elle aussi magnifique avec une robe bustier rouge sang. Damon porte un costume trois pièces pourpre qui le met en valeur. Les parents eux sont tout aussi magnifiques et s'accordent dans des tons violine.

Les amuses bouche arrivent, je n'en prends qu'un et croise le regard de mon amie qui me fais signe discrètement d'en reprendre. Chose que je fais immédiatement. Arrive ensuite la soupe, on pose les assiettes devant nous et un serveur portant une énorme soupière apparaît. Elle est tellement grosse que je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas la lâcher. J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas penser à ça, car ma légendaire malchance à décidée de pointée son bout du nez et le pauvre homme s'étale par terre, explosant la défunte soupière, m'aspergeant les pieds au passage.

Tellement surprise je lâche un cri strident et monte mes genoux sous mon menton, ainsi accroupie sur ma chaise, je constate que plus personne ne parle dans le restaurant et que tout le monde me regarde. Je fais alors ce que Bella Swan c'est faire le mieux c'est-à-dire l'écrevisse sortant d'une casserole d'eau bouillante.

Le maître d'hôtel viens s'excuser, je l'assure qu'il n'en n'ai rien et que ça arrive à tout le monde. L'incident passé, le repas reprend son cours. Je suis à la limite de me faire réprimander pour avoir été trop gentille avec l'homme. Lily lève les yeux au ciel et se prend une remarque bien placée sur son comportement inapproprié, et Damon pince les lèvres, je suis sure qu'il essaie de ne pas rire.

Viens ensuite l'épreuve des escargots. Je ne savais même pas qu'on en mangeait de ces pauvres bêtes ! Toujours est-il que je dois au moins en gouter un. L'horreur, je sors l'animal de sa coquille et je sens la panique m'envahir, l'animal est suspendu au bout de sa pique et mon bras refuse d'aller jusque ma bouche. Je me refuse à manger un truc pareil. C'est au dessus de mes moyens.

Je jette un regard désespéré à Lily qui à une conversation muette avec son frère. Soudain elle se lance dans une discussion animée avec ses parents et Damon se rapproche de moi murmurant à mon oreille.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'épargner de le manger, mais je vais t'aider à ce que ça passe plus facilement. Lily fait diversion et moi je t'aide.

Prenant ma main dans la sienne il récupère la pique.

- Ferme les yeux Bella, imagine que c'est un chewing-gum au poivre.

J'allais émettre une protestation mais celui-ci me fait un clin d'œil pour on ne sait quelle raison je ferme les yeux et imagine un chewing-gum au gout horrible dans la bouche. Il prend alors une voix sensuelle qui me donne des frissons et murmure

- Ouvre la bouche, non garde les yeux fermés, fait moi confiance, voilà, mastique lentement comme avec un chewing-gum. Maintenant pense à quelque chose d'agréable comme des lèvres fraiches picorant ton corps de multiples baiser partant de ton oreille descendant jusque ta poitrine, happant un mamelon pour le mordiller à travers ton dessous.

Je sens une chaleur sournoise monter en moi et déglutit difficilement, je suis de nouveau toute rouge et rouvre les yeux pour cesser de laisser mon imagination vagabonder dans des images de plus en plus indécentes.

- Tu vois, ce n'étais pas si difficile…

Dit-il avant de reprendre sa place comme si de rien n'étais. Je me rince les doigts bien que je n'en n'ai pas la grande utilité. Vu comme ça, je suis prête à en manger de bonne quantités des escargots moi. Mais enfin Bella reprend toi !

Arrivent ensuite poisson et viande. Je n'en peux plus, on m'informe qu'il y aura fromage, dessert et fruits.

Les autres incidents à déplorer à l'arrivée du fruit étant la perte de ma boule de glace sur la nappe de la table et le suicide accidentel de mon morceau de fromage qui s'est enfui de l'assiette pour sauter à terre. J'ai vraiment honte de moi. Toute la famille est d'une délicatesse remarquable car aucun ne fait de commentaires particulier.

Me voilà donc devant mon ultime défit ! Une poire jaune avec une queue tendue en l'air. Je hausse un sourcil réalisant l'ambigüité de ma pensée. Prenant fourchette et couteau, je me demande si je suis sensée couper des petits morceaux dans le fruit ou couper la queue en deux jusque dans l'assiette. Ça doit faire mal de se faire couper en deux comme ça. Damon attire mon attention en me montrant qu'il faut couper des petits morceaux sur les flancs et ainsi de suite pour tout manger, sauf qu'il décapite sa poire sans pitié, et laisse l'objet de son meurtre sur le bord de l'assiette.

Tout est enfin fini, nous nous levons de table, pourtant Damon me retiens par le bras.

- J'ai vu que ceci t'intriguai – dit-il dans un sourire mutin, me montrant le morceau encore dans l'assiette.

Il approche le morceau de ma bouche et je croque dedans, il tient fermement le pédoncule qui se sépare de la chair.

S'approchant doucement de mon visage, il dépose un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et susurre :

- Il faut toujours savoir garder le meilleur pour la fin…

Puis reprenant mon bras nous quittons le restaurant. C'est fou j'ai l'impression que personne ne s'est aperçu de cet échange.

Je monte dans la voiture de Lily qui m'emmène me changer. Je lui fais pas de mes impressions et elle lève les épaules en disant « c'est mon frère » pas le moins du monde choquée. Dingue cette histoire, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rêvée…

Arrivée à l'anneau de vitesse, je constate que toute la famille Cullen est là, la Mercedes de Carlisle, sa Maserati, je suis sure qu'il l'a prise rien que pour faire plaisir à Lily et l'Ascari de Jasper. Heureusement que j'ai précisée de ne pas prendre chacun sa voiture !

Arrivée au centre de l'anneau, au niveau des stands de sécurité, je vois trois formes recouvertes de bâches blanches, impossible de savoir exactement quel véhicule y est dessous.

Des amis de la rousse sont là ainsi qu'Eleonor qui discute présentement avec Carlisle. C'est pas tout mais on est pas là pour tenir un salon de thé.

Attirant l'attention de tous, Lily annonce que j'ai quelques choses à annoncer. Je crois qu'elle vient de perdre dix points dans mon estime. C'étais elle qui était sensé animer les choses pas moi ! Je commence à rougir quand Damon viens demander si j'ai envie d'un escargot ! Virant au cramoisi, la rousse se décide enfin à me venir en aide.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, nous sommes donc sur un anneau de vitesse, les véhicules qui seront sur la piste ce soir devront en ressortir en état de rouler. Tout les coups ne sont pas permis, on est là pour s'amuser, pas pour détruire ou pour faire des paris stupides. A part ça pas de règle particulière, vous avez à disposition, une Ferrari Enzo, une Shelby Cobra GT, une Lotus Elise, une Audi R8, une Audi TT, une Porsche Panamera, une Lamborghini Diablo et Murcielago, une Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X et une Subaru préparée et gonflée à bloc, voilà faite votre choix !

- Je monte avec Emmet !

L'ours de la famille me fait un grand sourire et chacun prend place dans une voiture, Emmet à choisi la Ferrari Enzo, Rosalie la Murcielago, Alice la Lotus, Carlisle et Esmée dans l'Audi R8, Jasper prend la Porsche et Edward la Mitsubishi. Lily-Rose apporte sur le terrain son SLR Brabus, Damon monte dans la Shelby et les autres dans différentes voiture que je ne connais pas pour autant. En tout et pour tout, il n'y a pas moins de 20 voitures sur l'anneau et la course commence.

Je ne comprends rien, ça dépasse dans tout les sens, Emmet s'amuse comme un fou et moi je suis terrorisée ! Après deux heures et demie de courses, nous sommes 1 heure du matin et il reste en course Emmet et Rosalie, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête qui tourne. Normal quand ça fait plus de deux heures que vous êtes assis dans une voiture à tourner en rond.

Ça se fini par une victoire du brun sur sa belle une demie heure plus tard.

Puisqu'il est vainqueur, il est temps de lui donner un cadeau.

- Emmet puisque tu as gagné – grognement de la part de Rosalie et rire des autres – tu as le droit à un petit cadeau. Non en fait deux. Lily et moi n'arrivions pas à nous mettre d'accord sur ce que tu aimerais alors ont a optée pour prendre les deux et celui qui te plait le moins il sera pour Rosalie.

- Celle-ci me fait un sourire à faire mourir de bonheur un ange.

Lily tire la première bâche et dévoile mon idée, un Big Foot, qu'est-ce qu'un Big-Foot ? c'est une camionnette à plateau comme la mienne avec des roues énormes qui font ma taille en diamètre et qui peut rouler sur des rangées de voitures ! C'est génial, tout à fait Emmet, j'en ai eue l'idée l'autre jour en regardant Charlie's angel à la télé avec eux. Il est rouge avec deux drapeaux sur l'arrière du plateau représentant les armoiries de la famille Cullen.

Emmet saute de joie et me fait tournée dans les airs, je lui rappelle que s'il continue à me serrer comme il le fait, je vais y laisser quelques os. Edward, Alice et Jasper sont fou de joie, Rose quand à elle reste dubitative.

- Ok tu as vu juste Bella

- Oui et puis c'est Rose qui aime bien les italiennes, Emmet est plus « brutasse » dans ses choix.

Trainant Rosalie par la main, Esmée et Carlisle derrière nous, les autres nous ont complètement oubliés, la nouvelle voiture de la famille nous est dévoilée, il s'agit de la Lamborghini Reventon, elle vient tout juste de sortir (enfin pas tout à fait mais pour nous si), elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la Murciélago mais avec l'avant pointu, elle est en carbone, ultra légère préparée par je ne sais plus quel préparateur automobile avec intérieure cuir et toutes options dernières générations.

Les filles partent dans une discussion performance, n'y comprenant rien et ne voulant surtout pas savoir, j'entraine Esmée avec moi. Carlisle suit par curiosité.

- Esmée, je sais que tu n'as rien demandée, mais tu fais tellement pour moi, Renée n'est pas là et sans pour autant remplacer ma mère tu as pris énormément de place. Tu es comme une seconde mère pour moi, j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps la force de persuasion de Carlisle mais j'ai compris depuis plus longtemps encore l'amour que tu me portes. Alors j'ai voulue faire un petit quelque chose pour toi. Je sais que l'amour que je porte à Edward est suffisant pour te rendre heureuse, mais je voulais que tu ai une chose de ma part.

Elle me souris, je lui intime de se taire et d'appréciée la surprise et tire la dernière bâche, il s'agit d'une Audi R8, la même que celle avec lequel ils ont fait la course mais spécialement préparée pour elle.

La voiture est noire mat, sur le capot avant est incrusté en nacre le nom Cullen, sur les portières est représenté chaque membre de la famille. A l'intérieur, le cuir clair est frappé au nom d'Esmée Cullen, les armoiries de la famille sont elles aussi présentent partout.

Elle est émue et ses épaules se secouent au rythme des larmes invisible qui ne coulent pas. Elle me sert dans ses bras et me remercie de tout son cœur. Je rends au Docteur sa femme qui se blotti tout contre lui. A l'instant ils sont le plus beau couple qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Ils échangent un long baiser et je détourne le regard pour leur laisser tout l'intimité dont ils ont besoin. Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir comment va se terminer leur nuit.

Edward m'enlace réclamant lui aussi un baiser qui lui a tant manqué ce soir.

- Si tu nous ramène vite à la maison, toi aussi tu auras une surprise

Il se tend, cherchant dans mon regard ce que j'entends par là, alors que je lui ai promis d'être sage…

- Dans le garage Edward, dans le garage, pas dans la chambre…

- On peut aussi le faire dans un garage tu sais…

Je rêve tout debout ou il vient de me faire une proposition indécente ??????

------------------------------

RAR :

**Pichou1490** : je pense qu'on néglige trop Carlisle et son pouvoir, c'est lui le chef tout de même. Voilà la suite, Merci, Bizzzzz

**Caelina** : Bonsoir, voilà la suite et je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ai plus jusque là, j'espère vraiment que cela va continuer. Merci encore. Bizzzzz

**Ptibiscui** : Merci, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup faire réagir Carlisle là ou on ne l'attend pas. Bizzzz

**dragonia malefoy** : Oui c'est notre lot à toutes, vouloir un Edward, un Jasper, pour ma part je voudrais bien un Carlisle… hum hum… voilà la suite…

**pipelette** : tu as bien résumée la situation, les péripéties de Bella ne sont pas fini et Lily va encore devoir s'arracher les cheveux, enfin plus pour longtemps sinon elle va finir chauve… Bizzz

**Doudoune51** : Merci comme ça je suis un peu moins bête maintenant. Et puis dans cette histoire Bella et Edward se réconcilierons toujours… Bizzzz

**Bigmonster4 **: voilà juste une petite course sur anneau, la grande course poursuite arrivera plus tard… Bizzz

**Maloussette** : merci beaucoup, Emmet et la discrétion ça à toujours fait deux… voilà la suite. Bizzz

**Kritari** : je suis sure qu'à la fin Bella pourra moucher Edward en matière de voiture non ? Voilà la suite Bizzz

**The-Mc-Game** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. Bizzz

**twilight33** : et voilà souhait exhaussé, la voiture d'Esmée… bizzzz

**pauline** : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite tant attendue. Bizzzz

**chelha** : Sais tu que j'ai failli appeler la garde nationale pour partir à ta recherche ? plus honnêtement je pensais t'avoir lasser, ce qui peux se comprendre… j'espère sincèrement que cette suite te fera plaisir et puis Edward n'est pas jaloux mais il peut être rancunier que pense… Bizzzz

**Abby09** : entre bavarde on se comprend, j'ai bien noté ton idée et elle sera dans le prochain chapitre, elle n'avait pas la place dans celui là, mais je suis en train de réécrire le prochain et on risque de ne pas tout reconnaitre chez Carlisle… j'en rigole déjà… pauvre Bella… a bientôt… Bizzzz

**dodie57** : Merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite… bizzz

**Mixetremix** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews des deux derniers chapitres, voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Désolée pour l'attente mais les recherches et la mort de ma boite à Internet n'a pas aider. Bizzzz


	16. Edition spéciale

**Une voiture ou mais…**

**Note :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER, les informations relatives aux automobiles sont vraies et vérifiée via les sites des constructeurs.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plaisir que vous aurez à la lire.

**NA** : Bonjour, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, enfin à ce niveau là ce n'est plus du retard mais de l'absentéisme à outrance, mais les problèmes personnels étant ce qu'ils sont, je ne l'ai pas fait avant.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre, qui je dois l'avouer n'est pas tout à fait celui de départ ni même le parfait chapitre que j'avais voulu écrire. Bref je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite donc il est possible que je le remanie.

Pour les RAR, je ne sais plus à quel sein me vouer, car il parait qu'on ne peut plus les mettre dans les chapitres sous peine de sanction. Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu venir.

Ne voulant pas avoir plus de problème que cela, je répondre directement à tout ceux qui sont « loggé » ou qui m'ont donner leur adresse mail.

Pour les RAR anonymes, un grand, grand, grand merci, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Pour tout ceux et celles qui m'ont mis en histoire favorite et en Alert un grand, grand, grand, merci aussi.

Bien à présent je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture…

------------------

Maudite, je suis maudite !!! ou Damné si vous préférer. J'ai envie de crier, hurler, taper du pied comme une gamine de huit ans, pourrie gâter à qui on aurai refusé un poney comme nouveau caprice ! Bien qu'Edward n'ai en rien l'allure d'un Poney… quoi que je N'AI JAMAIS EUE L'OCCASION DE VERIFIER NON PLUS CAR SA FOUTUE FAMILLE DE VAMPIRE NE NOUS EN LAISSE PAS LE TEMPS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pensez bien, dès qu'il nous arrive d'être dans des situations… disons intéressante, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour débarquer « au bon moment » sois disant que c'est « pour notre bien » comme le dis si bien ce FOUTU DOCTEUR DE MES DEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

La raison de mon emportement c'est qu'il continu toujours avec une petite phrase du genre « tu sais qu'en fait tu n'en n'a pas vraiment envie », phrase toujours et je dis bien toujours suivi d'un rire de Jasper !!!

Comme présentement, Monsieur est mort de rire devant mon visage rouge de colère, évidemment que je n'en n'ai plus envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite !!! Il y a de quoi couper toutes les envies du monde quand votre « beau père » vous fait une remarque pareille. Le pire parce que bien sur il y a un pire dans tout ça c'est que le dis « beau père » me regarde en souriant. Son andouille de fils avec son don d'empathie doit y être pour quelque chose.

Je fulmine, je suis hors de moi !!!

Quand à Edward, et bien MONSIEUR est en train de regarder « le gros engin » de son frangin, le big foot que je lui ai offert pour lui faire plaisir.

Je vais vous dire moi ce qu'il me ferai plaisir à l'instant c'est de monter le gros engin et de m'en servir à ma guise !!!

Mais non même ça je suis sure qu'on me le refusera… maintenant je suis dépitée, jamais je n'aurai mon amour pour moi seule… je sens les larmes de rage monter en moi.

- Aller viens Bella, on t'emmène faire un tour

J'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je suis déjà assise à l'arrière de le Maserati, Carlisle et Jasper sont devant, me voilà coincée à 2 heures du matin entre les deux blonds de la famille.

- Arrête de faire la tête Bella… tu sais bien

- Que je n'en n'ai pas vraiment envie, ça va j'ai compris… - le coupai-je n'ayant pas vraiment envie de remettre ça sur le tapis

Quand je croise le regard du chef de famille, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, il parait contrarié

- Bella, tu sais que c'est à la demande d'Edward que nous agissons comme ça, on n'a rien contre toi, quoique je pense que les femmes ne devraient pas prendre ce genre d'initiative mais laisser l'homme faire à sa guise

- Pas laisser les femmes… QUOI ? Mais enfin…

- Bella, si tu arrêtais d'agir de la sorte tout serait plus simple

- Plus… simple ?

- Ecoutes Bella… tu dois comprendre qu'Edward est différent de toi, c'est un homme…

- Evidemment que c'est un homme !

- Et tu n'es qu'une gamine

- Jasper ! – m'écriai-je indignée

- Et il à une centaine d'année de plus que toi

- Carlisle !

Ils se sont ligués contre moi on dirai

- Bella

- Non moi c'est Jasper, Bella est derrière

- Jasper… - soupira le conducteur…

- Non non moi c'est Bella, Jasper est devant – je sais que c'est un jeu idiot mais ça m'amuse de faire tourné le docteur en bourrique, ça change d'habitude c'est toujours moi qui prend…

- Très drôle !

Et la conversation tombe à plat, il est présentement 4 heures du matin, je suis épuisée, frustrée, en manque évident de mon vampire, coincée avec deux autres… tout aussi sexy mais respectivement beau-frère et beau-père…

Sexy ? je viens de penser que les blonds devant moi sont sexy ? la fatigue l'emporte ou le charme vampirique, en fait je ne les connaît pas vraiment…

Je regarde le dernier des Cullen, repense à notre « conversation » dans la bibliothèque (mes hormones le retour !!!), il est vrai qu'il à quelques chose de sauvage, de distant et d'attirant à la fois… c'est Alice qui en as de la chance, elle peut profiter de son homme quand bon lui semble… pourquoi pas moi ??? (ah idées lubrique quand tu nous tiens)…

- Je peux conduire ?

AH-HA, AH-HA, la crise de rire, si jamais on m'avait dit un jour que je pouvais faire perdre leur flegme à des vampires, j'aurais très certainement envoyé cette personne à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche…

La voiture s'est subitement arrêtée sur le bas côté et les deux créatures de la nuit me regarde avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes, à croire que je viens de dire quelque chose de plus gros que moi. Je me mord furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, bien que les épaules de Jasper commencent à se secouer, je vois que son don fait encore des merveilles.

- Bella tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Bien sur que si – aller comprendre pourquoi le jeune blond regarde par sa fenêtre pour ne pas se trahir auprès de son père – ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire quelque chose de dangereux, je veux juste conduire la voiture… et puis avec deux vampires en garde du corps, rien ne peux m'arriver j'en suis sure… je ne prends pas d'initiative, je souhaite juste conduire…

Après un silence pesant, je me retrouve au volant d'une magnifique voiture, roulant à deux à l'heure puisque si j'ai le malheur de dépasser les 90 Km / h (55 Mph), c'est lent, mais lent, à ce rythme là je m'endormirai presque.

J'ai bien dit presque, puisque mon beau père fait la conversation sur le bien fondé de l'initiative féminine lors des rapports. Je me demande comment fait Esmee quand il est dans cet état là… peut être est-il frustré en ce moment… comme moi… quoi que voyons voir comment je me sens.

- Jasper, éclaire moi, comment je vais ?

- Plait il ?

- Qu'est-ce que je ressens ?

- De l'euphorie et j'ai du mal à savoir pourquoi

Je hausse les épaules, je ne suis pas euphorique, quoi que si, je conduis un bolide d'enfer !!!! Hou hou !!!!!!!!

Au moment ou j'appuie sur l'accélérateur, l'icône du réservoir s'allume ! C'est PAS MA SOIREE !!! et je soupire.

- Maintenant je dirai de la frustration

Et ils explosent de rire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me rend à la station à côté de la route et ne connaissant absolument pas la taille de ma voiture, je m'arrête, je vous le donne dans le mille… dans la voiture de devant ! Rien de grave, je vous rassure, juste un peu de peinture… pour lui et une jupe avant à changer pour Carlisle ! Je compatirai presque, s'il ne m'avait pas fait passer une soirée aussi… aussi… j'en perds mes mots et aussi mon énergie.

Le reste de trajet se fait dans un flou artistique total pour moi, je crois que je me suis endormie…

------------------------------

Ce fut beaucoup plus tard que je m'éveille dans le grand lit spacieux. Rapidement je m'aperçois que je suis seule. J'en profite pour faire une douche rapide et descendre dans le garage.

J'allume la lumière et constate que la bâche grise est là. La taille est impressionnante, tout à coup je ne suis plus très sure de moi, ai-je eue raison, ai-je fait le bon choix. J'aime Edward mais est-ce que je le connais suffisamment pour lui faire plaisir à ce point.

Son petit bijou n'est plus vraiment en état mais va – t'il apprécié celui là plus qu'il n'aimait l'autre…

Je soupire de frustration, la vie avec les Cullen n'est pas de tout repos, le mariage n'est plus qu'à quelques jours et me voilà déjà indécise sur un simple cadeau à offrir à mon amour. Ma malchance va-t-elle encore me poursuivre une fois mariée ? et après le mariage une fois transformée ? vais-je être transformée ? avec la vie que j'ai il se peut que je sois immunisée contre leur venin et après je fais quoi ? je vieilli, je perd Edward et tout mes rêves d'éternité avec lui ?

Je soupire de frustration, je crois que j'aurai du rester au lit…

Toutes mes inquiétudes volent en éclat quand deux bras puissant me serrent contre un torse glacé…

- Hum… Bella

Je tourne légèrement la tête lui souriant et recueillant un doux baiser. Je me sens complète, je n'aurai pas du avoir de doute… non je n'en n'ai aucun, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre et rien ni personne ne pourra changer quoi que ce soit à cet état de fait.

Je lui fais un sourire espiègle tournant ma tête vers la bâche qui est à notre gauche. Il me répond avec son éternel sourire en coin qui me fait tant craquer…

- Un cadeau ?

- Peut être…

- Pour qui ?

- Hum… je ne sais pas

Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire, je me sens stupide, mais là tout de suite, maintenant j'ai besoin de le faire. J'ai enfin compris quelque chose ces derniers jours. Peut importe le reste, j'aime et j'aimerai toujours Edward, l'éternité ne fera que renforcer notre amour.

- Bella…

- Tire dessus

Mais bon sang, comment fait il pour toujours avoir ce satané sourire sur le visage, j'ai l'impression d'être une glace au milieu d'une plage des caraïbes et de me liquéfiée sur place.

Dans un grand mouvement ample, digne des plus grands comédiens, il dévoile la merveille qui est dessous. J'aurai du attendre, mais tant pis, je n'ai pas résistée, à voir son visage, ça en vaut le coup.

Un cri retenti de la maison et Alice déboule en courant, suivi de près par toute la famille

- Bella c'est

- Pour toi, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est pour toi

Dis-je en baissant les yeux, je ne veux pas voir la déception sur son visage, si déception il y a. Il relève mon visage en posant deux doigts sous mon menton.

- Merci

Souffle-t-il en capturant mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné. A l'instant il ne s'agit plus d'une relation entre une humaine fragile et un vampire indestructible, il s'agit simplement de deux être qui s'aiment plus que tout.

Le décor autour de nous s'éclipse, je me sens entière, ma seule certitude est que tout ira bien, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est la voix surexcitée de Rosalie qui nous sort de notre monde.

- Nom d'un chien, Bella, ne me dis pas que c'est…

- Si

- Elle à été fabriquée en France ?

- Oui à côté de Strasbourg

- Je ne le crois pas !

- Le plus dur d'après Lily-Rose à été de la faire envoyer par Avion, ils préféraient par cargo mais ça aurait mis trop de temps

- Une Bugatti Veyron !

- Edition spéciale

- « Sang noir » seulement 15 voitures ont été construite, la _Sang Noir Edition_ a été inspirée par la Bugatti Type 57 Atlantique. Les détails extérieurs ont été peints en noir. L'intérieur est de couleur orange vif et noir laqué, style finition de piano haut de gamme

- Dis Rosalie, tu as mangée un livre sur toutes les éditions spéciales des voitures dans le monde ?

- Non mais tu plaisantes ? comment as-tu fait pour en avoir une ? Même en soudoyant toutes mes connaissances je n'ai pas pu en avoir une ! Alors Bella la question est comment as-tu fait toi qui n'y connais rien !

- C'est simple, moi j'ai dans mes connaissances certaines personnes faisant partie de l'Aristocratie anglaise… et puis après discussion avec Lily-Rose, je lui ai avouée que j'adorais entendre Edward jouer du piano et qu'il m'a écrit ma berceuse… c'est à partir de cette histoire qu'on a basé nos recherches… Je voulais quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose d'unique qui te corresponde mon chéri, je voulais simplement te montrer à quel point je t'aime

- Merci mon amour, je t'aime Bella…

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux récupérer ma voiture « d'avant » ?


End file.
